What She Deserves
by Florchi C
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ella se merece algo mejor de lo que puedo darle. Ella se merece todo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Cruel**

 _Gimo mientras veo venir un_ boomer _* hacia mí. Esos malditos son difíciles de matar y puede matarme, pero esa no es la razón detrás del gemido. Sentir suaves labios alrededor de mi polla y la perfecta succión hace que el sonido salga de mi garganta._

 _Maldición, ella es buena en esto._

 _Muevo mis dedos el doble de rápido sobre los botones, haciendo que mi personaje se agache y ruede para evitar la mierda verde que sale de la boca del zombi. Maniobrando detrás de él, disparo tres balas virtuales en su espalda y_ _lanzo mi puño al aire internamente._

 _Bella me empuja más profundo dentro de su garganta de repente, justo cuando el_ jockey _** salta sobre mi espalda y empieza a carcajearse._

 _Jodeeeeeer._

 _Es malditamente difícil seguir vivo cuando mis ojos ruedan hacia atrás de mi cabeza._

 _Bella es completamente consciente de esto. Ella no está preocupada por la vida de mi personaje. Este es su juego. Ella me chupa mientras yo juego y tengo que permanecer vivo o ella parará._

 _Bella también elige el juego que jugaré y, demonios, ella casi siempre elige_ Left For Dead*** _._

 _No hay descansos. Los zombis son implacables en su ataque._

 _Sus pequeños dedos comienzan a masajear mis bolas mientras ella chupa, succiona y roza, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para mantener mis ojos en la televisión, mucho menos jugar. Quiero ver lo que ella me está haciendo, ver mi polla deslizándose adentro y afuera en su boca caliente._

— _¡Llegan tanques! —escucho por mis auriculares._

 _Mierda._

 _No hay ninguna forma de que sobreviva a esto, pero me quiero correr en la boca de mi chica, tanto._

 _Mis manos tiemblan alrededor del control mientras las manos de Bella trabajan al mismo ritmo que su boca, una alrededor de la base de mi polla, apretando, y la otra masajeando mis bolas y, a veces, justo detrás de ellas. Ella sabe exactamente cómo me gusta._

 _Joder. Quiero tocar su cabello, su cara, sus tetas… todo._

 _Estoy cerca, así que muevo a mi personaje hacia una esquina pero sigo golpeando los botones y maldiciendo de vez en cuando para que ella crea que todavía estoy jugando._

 _Bella chupa mi punta, después pasa la punta de su lengua alrededor del borde de_ _la cabeza de mi polla_ _y luego me envuelve otra vez y me estoy corriendo._

 _Dejo caer el control y meto mis dedos en su cabello justo cuando mis caderas se levantan y cuatro largos chorros bajan por su garganta._

 _Mierda._

 _Jadeando, me tiro hacia atrás en mi cama para recuperar la respiración._

— _Tú eres un jodido tramposo._

— _¿Huh? —Mi función cerebral se ha ido._

— _Fingiste._

— _Nena, ¿no te_ _tragaste_ _esa mierda? ¿Cómo pude haberlo fingido?_

— _No eso. —Ella me golpea en la rodilla—. Fingiste que estabas jugando así yo no pararía. Tú, Edward Cullen, eres el tramposo más tramposo de los tramposos._

 _Oh, demonios. Puse mi mano sobre mi corazón._

— _Juro que nunca lo haré otra vez. Solo que tú eres tan jodidamente buena._

 _Ella sonríe. Sí, ella sabe que es buena._

— _Uh-huh. Veremos si jugaremos este juego otra vez._

— _Aww, nena. Ven aquí. Déjame compensártelo. —La_ _acerco_ _y_ _entierro_ _mi cara en su cuello, inhalando su dulce esencia y succionando su dulce piel._

Salgo de mis recuerdos cuando Mike me pregunta qué mierda está mal conmigo. Él está sosteniendo mi copia de _Left For Dead_ hacia mí. Olvidé que se la había prestado unas semanas atrás.

Me froto el pecho con la palma de la mano tratando de calmar el dolor.

—Uh… nada. Gracias, hombre.

—Síp. Gracias por prestármelo. Es un poco adictivo. Esos jodidos _boomers_ , hombre. —Él se ríe y solo quiero que se vaya.

—Sí. ¿Tú traerás la cerveza para la fiesta?

—Oh. Uh, sí. Iré a recogerla ahora. ¿Tienes el dinero?

—Jas me debe. Él cubrirá mi parte.

—Está bien, amigo. Hasta más tarde.

Asintiendo me giro y vuelvo a mi habitación. Jasper no me debe nada. Solo que no tengo dinero para cerveza y él no puede recordar una mierda, lo que está a mi favor.

Miro la tapa de _Left For Dead_ mientras camino hacia mi centro de entretenimiento. Levanto una pila de juegos, lo deslizo abajo y lo cubro como si eso fuese a borrar el recuerdo o algo.

No es que quiera necesariamente eso. Es un recuerdo jodidamente fantástico. Solo que es difícil pensar en eso ahora. Me dormí antes de poder arreglarlo con Bella esa noche, otra más de mis muchas fallas como su novio.

Y esa es la razón por la que soy su ex, supongo. O parte de la razón al menos.

 _Ex._

Una pequeña sílaba tan cruel…

* * *

 _*_ _ **Boomer**_ _es un personaje de Left 4 Dead, un infectado obeso que puede lanzar su bilis sobre los supervivientes._

 _**_ _ **Jockey**_ _es un personaje de Left 4 Dead, un infectado especial. Su función es aferrarse a la cabeza de un superviviente y parte superior de la espalda. Desde allí dirige al superviviente mientras araña su cara._

 _***_ _ **Left 4 Dead**_ _es un videojuego de acción en primera persona. Situada después de una pandemia apocalíptica, la trama del videojuego enfrenta a los cuatro protagonistas —llamados los «supervivientes»— contra hordas de infectados._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Mes nuevo, historia nueva. ¿Qué les parece la idea?_

 _Esta es una historia que me gusta mucho, así que espero que me acompañen y que la disfruten tanto como yo._

 _Gracias a Meli y a Yani por acompañarme una vez más. Y a Daniela por la hermosa imagen._

 _Bueno, ¡espero que me cuenten en los comentarios qué les pareció este primer capítulo! Las actualizaciones van a ser los lunes y jueves por ahora._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 **** _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Ping**

 **EPOV**

La fiesta está terminando y yo estoy sentado en nuestro feo sofá marrón (esconde bien las manchas de cerveza), con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, junto a Jasper, que ya está muy drogado.

—Oye, hombre. Oyeeeee —grita a la nada.

Yo estoy un poco borracho, pero coherente. Mi suspiro exasperado mientras giro mi cabeza para mirarlo pasa desapercibido.

—¿Sabías que los leones, los machos… ellos se aparean como… cincuenta veces por día?

A Jasper le gusta mirar _Animal Planet_ cuando está drogado.

Y Jasper siempre está drogado.

—Amigo, eso es un montón de semen —contribuye Emmett desde el sillón reclinable a mi izquierda.

Jasper se ríe como una chica y yo ruedo los ojos.

 _Normalmente me reiría de las ridiculeces de mis mejores amigos, pero estoy de mal humor. Otra vez._

Tal vez el alcohol fue una mala idea.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, hombre?

—Vete a la mierda, Emmett.

Él levanta sus manos en rendición.

—Jesús. Necesitas coger, amigo. ¿Dónde está Lauren? —Él mira alrededor de la sala de nuestra casa de fraternidad—. Ella siempre está dispuesta para un rapidito.

—No quiero a Lauren. Eso fue un jodido error. Y ni siquiera me la cogí de todos modos.

—¿Por qué mierda no? Estás soltero ahora, amigo. Deberías ser como esos leones de los que estábamos hablando recién, cogiendo por todos lados.

Jasper se ríe otra vez.

Jodido drogadicto.

—Eres desagradable.

Tengo que estar de acuerdo con que mi situación es triste cuando incluso _Mortal Kombat_ Mike está cogiendo y yo no. De hecho, creo que Jessica está en su habitación justo ahora.

Justo entonces, lo escuchamos.

—¡ _MORTAL KOMBAAAT_! —grita Mike.

Todos los que todavía están en la sala responden con sus voces roncas:

—¡ACABA CON ELLA!*

Excepto yo. Normalmente me uniría a las payasadas de los chicos, pero estoy jodidamente deprimido para divertirme esta noche. Mis pensamientos solamente están enfocados en cierta pequeña morena.

Han pasado casi tres semanas desde que Bella y yo rompimos.

Bueno, desde que ella rompió conmigo. Y en lugar de dejarlo ir, parece que estoy más aferrado a los recuerdos que nunca.

 _Mirando alrededor de la habitación con los ojos medio cerrados, veo a Lauren y noto que me está dando la mirada de_ _vamos a coger_ _. Otra vez._

Esta chica no puede entender una indirecta.

Mi polla no se mueve por ella, aunque ella esté completamente desnuda. La única chica que quiere —que yo quiero— no está aquí.

Ella no estará aquí nunca más y eso es muy extraño.

Aunque solo estuvimos juntos por seis meses, me acostumbré a tenerla acurrucada contra mí en este sucio sofá o en mi cama. Me acostumbré a estudiar con ella y a que me ayudara a organizarme. Me acostumbré a verla moverse por nuestra cocina, mezclando ingredientes y tarareando alguna canción de chicas con su voz dulce. Y tal vez eso fue parte del problema. Me había acostumbrado a que me consintiera. Pero ¿alguna vez yo la consentí a ella?

Bella fue la primera novia real que tuve. Lo mantuve casual en la escuela secundaria, enfocándome en mis estudios. Y mis primeros años en la universidad no fueron diferentes.

Pero ella es diferente. No pude no estar con ella.

Desde que la vi en ese disfraz de Gatubela en nuestra fiesta de Halloween, no pude sacar mis ojos de ella.

Y sé que jodí las cosas. Completamente. Pero me asusté. Me aterra en realidad. Puedo admitirlo ahora. Solo deseo que ella hable conmigo para poder decírselo.

No sé qué más hacer.

Todo lo que sé es que ella es la chica más genial que conozco. Puede patear mi trasero en _Call of Duty_ y después hacerme la mejor mamada que alguna vez tuve en mi corta vida. A menudo me dormía después y no sé lo devolvía, pero ella siempre parecía entender. Ella hace unos panqueques de arándanos incluso mejores que los de mi mamá. Puede defenderte de todos los chicos en la casa, sin mencionar a las chicas que siempre están alrededor. Ella es casi como uno de los chicos, solo que un millón de veces mejor, considerando las tetas grandes y el sexo espectacular.

Ella es increíblemente inteligente, divertida y hermosa. Y, maldita sea, la extraño.

Mierda, creo que estoy suspirando como una chica.

No importa. Quiero golpearme en la cara por cómo jodí tanto las cosas con Bella.

Mantengo mis puños arriba, observo como mis nudillos se ponen blancos y contemplo la mejor forma de dejarme un ojo morado, incluso tal vez romperme la nariz.

Tal vez estoy un poco borracho.

La risita distintiva de Bella me saca de mis pensamientos y me enderezo en el sofá.

—¿Dónde está el fuego, perro de la pradera?

Observo la multitud, buscándola frenéticamente.

—¿Bella está aquí?

—¿Por qué ella querría venir aquí? —pregunta Emmett—. No es como si ella te quisiera.

—Cállate, amigo.

—Solo estoy diciendo. Rose dijo que ella está tratando de seguir adelante o una mierda así. No sé. Ella tenía las tetas al aire, así que no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras.

Jasper se ríe otra vez.

Dios, mis amigos son unos idiotas.

Escucho la risa de Bella otra vez, así que me levanto del sofá y sigo el sonido hasta la cocina.

Juro que mi polla se convierte en un localizador cuando esta chica está cerca. Casi puedo escucharla silbar su localización y hacerlo más fuerte a medida que me acerco.

 _Ping._

 _Ping._

 _Ping._

 _PING PING PING._

Ella es prácticamente la chica de mis fantasías hecha realidad. Cuerpo pequeño. Curvas perfectas. Piernas larguísimas. Piel cremosa. Largo cabello oscuro. Labios rellenos.

¿Y esos ojos? Son tan profundos, misteriosos y… joder.

Cuando entro en la cocina, me hago el indiferente. Agarro una cerveza del refrigerador, abriéndola y apoyándome en el mostrador a beber.

Los cabellos de mi cuello se erizan cuando me doy cuenta de que es ese idiota, Riley, el que la está haciendo reír así.

Ella está parada contra la pared junto a la mesa y Riley tiene un brazo apoyado junto a su cabeza, inclinándose sobre _mi_ chica.

Él debe desear morir.

Ella luce jodidamente increíble como siempre, en una blusa rosa y un short corto.

Sí, mi polla la quiere. Mucho.

 _También siento ese dolor en mi pecho mientras ella se sonroja por el jodido Riley._

Frotándome el pecho, tomo otro trago de cerveza y estrecho mis ojos hacia ellos.

Noto sus ojos sobre mí por un segundo antes de que mi vista sea bloqueada por cabello rubio y tetas gigantes.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué simplemente no vas y meas en su pierna, Cullen?

Rose.

 _Perra._

Mi mandíbula se aprieta y apenas detengo las palabras que quieren salir de mi boca. Eso probablemente enojaría a Bella y tampoco necesito que Emmett me golpee en el suelo.

En lugar de responderle, me alejo del mostrador enojado y me dirijo hacia mi habitación.

 _Joder._

¿Por qué tuvo que venir esta noche? Ella debe estar sintiéndose jodidamente bien.

Siguiendo adelante.

¿Y Riley? Él duerme en sábanas de Superman, maldita sea.

Idiota.

Sentándome enfrente de mi cama, prendo mi Xbox.

No puedo jugar _Call of_ Duty. Solo me hace recordar los buenos tiempos, cuando Bella y yo jugábamos juntos, ella pateando mi trasero y las cosquillas en represalia.

Ella tiene la mejor risa.

Mierda.

Es mucho trabajo en este momento cambiar el juego, así que apago todo y me acuesto en la cama con mis ojos en el techo.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que escuche un tímido golpe en mi puerta.

Mi corazón se acelera y trago el nudo que se forma en mi garganta antes de hablar.

—Pase.

En lugar de los profundos ojos marrones que quiero ver aparecen brillantes ojos azules en la puerta. Con cabello largo y rubio y piernas expuestas.

—Vete a la mierda de aquí, Lauren. No estoy de humor para tu mierda.

 _Estoy bastante seguro de que esta chica es tan tonta como una caja llena de rocas, porque en lugar de irse, entra y cierra_ _la_ _puerta antes de saltar en mi cama. Junto a mí._

—No estoy bromeando, Lauren. Vete. A. La. Mierda. De. Aquí.

—No seas así, Edward. Sabes que puedo hacerte sentir bien. —Ella trata de sonar sexy, pero casi no se le entiende.

—Sé que puedes hacer una mamada mediocre y no necesito saber nada más. Además del hecho de que no me gustas. No quiero estar en ningún lugar cerca de tu coño desagradable.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota todo el tiempo? —gimotea. En el siguiente segundo, se saca su camiseta y se sube sobre mí.

Justo cuando pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros para intentar empujarla lejos de mí sin lastimarla, escucho un jadeo desde mi puerta.

Los profundos ojos marrones que quería ver están ahí, pero se llenan rápidamente con lágrimas de enojo. La cara de Bella se llena de agonía antes de que ella salga corriendo.

 _¡Jodida mierda!_

Finalmente empujo a Lauren por la puerta con su camiseta en sus manos. Ella me importa una mierda. Cada chico en esta casa ha visto sus tetas.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste?

 _Alice._

Genial.

Ella está parada en la sala con las manos en su cadera, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Sé que ella no me dejará tranquilo, así que vuelvo a mi habitación, sabiendo que ella camina detrás de mí.

Alice y yo somos amigos hace mucho tiempo y ella odia estar en el medio de nuestro drama. Pero ella y Bella son compañeras de cuarto, así que entiendo que su lealtad esté un poco más hacia ella.

—¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Bella, Edward? —repite.

—Nada, Alice. Demonios. —Empiezo a pasearme enfrente de mi cama—. Jodida Lauren. Esa puta entró aquí y me atacó, y por supuesto Bella tenía que entrar exactamente en el jodido momento equivocado. Mi vida es una mierda. —Jalando de mi cabello por la frustración, dejoescapar un suspiro, esperando que eso alivie algo de la presión en mi pecho. No lo hace—. ¿Ella todavía está aquí? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Por supuesto que ya no está aquí —dice Alice. Ella está enojada. Lo entiendo. Pero no es mi maldita culpa. Bueno, al menos no esta vez.

—¿Por qué ella estaba aquí? ¿Y por qué mierda estaba coqueteando con Riley de todas las jodidas personas?

Alice estrechó sus ojos grises hacia mí.

—Ella no estaba coqueteando, imbécil. Él la acorraló y ella estaba tratando de alejarse. Pero tú te fuiste como un maldito niño.

Cerrando los ojos, me aprieto el puente de la nariz antes de darle a Alice una mirada exasperada.

—¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar, eh? ¿Cuál era el punto de que ella viniera aquí? ¿A refregármelo en la cara? ¿Para mostrarme que está siguiendo adelante?

Alice suspira.

—Ella quería hablar contigo. Sobre… —Ella me dirige una mirada penetrante. Ella es la única que sabe toda la historia.

—Oh.

—Sí.

—Mierda, Al. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme.

—Traté de ayudarte cuando ella rompió contigo. Pero no, no quisiste escuchar. Te recuerdo claramente diciéndome que me meta en mis propios jodidos asuntos. ¿Y ahora quieres mi ayuda?

Asiento frenéticamente.

—Sí. Al menos quiero que ella hable conmigo. Tengo que hacerlo.

Ella me mira fijamente.

—Está bien. Pero si la lastimas otra vez, te arrancaré las bolas y te alimentaré con ellas. ¿Entiendes?

 _Bueno, mierda._

Trago.

—Entiendo.

La sigo hacia la sala para averiguar sobre Bella.

—¿Dónde está Jas? —pregunta Alice.

—Él no podía parar de decir datos aleatorios sobre los hábitos de reproducción de varios animales de la sabana africana, así que lo envié a dormir —dice Rose—. Él me rugió —continúa, rodando los ojos—, y me dijo que te dijera que te estará esperando y "listo para ti". —Ella finge que vomita y Emmett se ríe.

—Espera —digo, mirando entre Rose y Alice—. ¿Quién llevó a Bella a casa si ustedes dos todavía están aquí?

—Oh, creo que Riley la llevó.

Mi. Vida. Es. Una. Mierda.

* * *

*El original dice _finish her_. En el videojuego _Mortal Kombat_ , cuando un personaje está por ganar la pelea el juego dice _finish him_ o _finish her_ , dependiendo del sexo del contrincante, así que por esa razón le gritan eso a Mike.

* * *

 _Me da un poco de pena Edward, que quiere hacer las cosas bien y le pasa esto... Pero ya veremos cómo sigue._

 _¿A ustedes qué les pareció el capítulo?_

 _Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos del capítulo anterior, me pusieron muy feliz._

 _Respondo algunas preguntas que surgieron en varios comentarios:_

 _-La historia tiene 22 capítulos._

 _-Las actualizaciones serán lunes y jueves por el momento._

 _-La historia TIENE FINAL FELIZ, tal vez nos haga sufrir un poco, pero vale la pena._

 ** _Muchas gracias por los comentarios:_** _Cary, Nina Duciel, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, supattinsondecullen, Andrea Ojeda, Alexa Hp, Pili, somas, Leah De Call, Pera l. t, terewee, saraipineda44, Adriana Molina y melychile._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 **** _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Noticias**

 **EPOV**

Cuando Bella vino con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro poco más de tres semanas atrás, no tenía idea de qué pensar. Tal vez su padre había muerto, la mascota de su infancia se había escapado, ella y Alice habían peleado. No sabía. Nunca la había visto llorar así antes.

Nada podría haberme preparado para la noticia que ella me dio.

Yo soy un estudiante universitario. Un estudiante universitario _pobre_. Un estudiante de último año que ingresará a la escuela de abogados el año próximo, por lo que tendré que romperme el trasero para hacerlo bien. Tendré una montaña de deudas cuando me gradúe.

El momento no podría haber sido peor. Y yo actué como un imbécil. Mi especialidad, al parecer.

No solo un imbécil. No. Un imbécil enfurecido, idiota y absorto en sí mismo.

La culpé, lo que fue la peor cosa que posiblemente podría haber hecho. Entre mi incredulidad y mi enojo, incluso la acusé de cosas que sé que ella nunca haría.

Eso no fue bonito.

Ella me gritó y me dijo que madurara y después salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.

Poco menos de una semana después, ella rompió conmigo.

Supongo, técnicamente, que habíamos terminado ese mismo día y yo no me había dado cuenta.

.

.

Estoy en mi habitación otra vez y Alice se ha vuelto al departamento de las chicas para ver a Bella. Ella me prometió tratar de hablar con ella por mí, pero no me sentaré en mi trasero y esperaré. Necesito levantarme y hacer un esfuerzo, algo para lo que no fui muy bueno mientras estuvimos juntos.

Honestamente, estoy un poco sorprendido de que ella no rompiera conmigo antes.

Desde que rompimos, he estado pensando sobre el novio de mierda que había sido. Cuando ella rompió oficialmente conmigo por teléfono mientras lloraba unos días después de la pelea, murmuró algo sobre que nunca habíamos salido y que siempre había tenido que compartirme. En ese momento yo lo había desestimado, mi orgullo metiéndose en el camino y haciendo que no escuchara.

Todavía estaba demasiado enfocado en el elefante de la habitación y lo que ella estaba planeando sobre ese elefante.

Acostado en mi cama, pienso en los seis meses de mi relación con Bella. Videojuegos, pizza, sexo, sexo, sexo, videojuegos, panqueques de arándanos jodidamente increíbles, sexo, fiestas, sexo jodidamente caliente, más pizza, videojuegos y fiestas.

Mierda.

¿Realmente nunca la invité a salir? ¿Ni siquiera en el comienzo?

Nos conocimos en una fiesta. Nosotros siempre pasábamos el rato aquí. Solo había estado en el departamento que ella compartía con Alice y Rose un par de veces.

Si ella vuelve a hablar conmigo, cambiaré todo eso. Haré cualquier cosa que pueda para hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella. La invitaré a salir y seré romántico. Cualquier cosa. Solo la necesito otra vez en mi vida.

Aunque toda esta cosa con Lauren no ayudará a mi causa. Ella es una perra maliciosa, siempre haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre cómo Bella no es linda y esa mierda.

Una locura.

Y ella hacía mierdas como lo que había hecho la noche anterior, tratando de seducirme justo en frente de Bella. Yo nunca la alenté, pero Bella la odiaba. Una cosa es que una chica disfrute el sexo, no hay problema. Pero otra cosa es ir detrás de cualquiera que tuviese una polla, sin importarte si eres aceptada o no, se merece la reputación que se hizo ella misma.

No hubiese permitido que esté en nuestra casa si ella no fuera parte de nuestra hermandad hermana. Y, por supuesto, algunos de los chicos por acá eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para cogérsela de vez en cuando.

Como _Riley_.

Ellos se merecen el uno al otro.

.

.

No dejo la habitación por algunas horas, mis pensamientos centrados solamente en Bella y qué hacer con nuestra situación. Pero no ser capaz de realmente hablar con ella hace difícil pensar en un plan sólido.

Todavía todo está en el aire o, al menos, así es como se siente para mí. Pero tal vez ella tiene todo solucionado. Está siguiendo adelante.

No lo sé y es más que frustrante.

Cuando finalmente salgo, ya son alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Encuentro a Jasper desmayado en el sofá. Él debe haber salido para comer algo en algún momento. Alguien había dibujado pequeñas gotitas por toda su cara.

Parecía semen… _Emmett._

Riéndome un poco, camino hacia la cocina y la risa muere en mi garganta cuando recuerdo cómo me sentí al ver a Bella parada ahí con Riley. Riendo. Sonrojándose.

 _Riley_ … Será mejor que ese chupa polla esté en su habitación si sabe lo que es bueno para él.

Agarro lo que necesito de la cocina antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación, haciendo una rápida parada en la mía primero. Es fácil decir cuál es su puerta con el póster gigante de una chica medio desnuda en ella.

Siempre manteniéndolo elegante.

Presionando mi oreja contra la puerta, escucho con atención. Después de no escuchar nada por un par de minutos, abro la puerta fácilmente y detecto a Riley extendido sobre su cama, su trasero en el aire, babeando.

Después de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente otra vez, con un intenso alivio de que él no se haya quedado con Bella, me preparo. Termino usando toda la crema de afeitar.

Hazlo a lo grande o vete a casa.

—¿Qué mierda?

Mi puerta está solo a tres de la de él, así que corro y cierro mi puerta incluso antes de que Riley esté lo suficientemente coherente para entender qué pasó.

¿Inmaduro? Sí. ¿Necesario? Joder, sí.

Ese chupa polla sabe bien que Bella es mi chica. Él nunca debería haberse acercado a ella.

Cuando la conmoción en el pasillo empieza, abro mi puerta solo lo suficiente para ver a Riley parado ahí completamente cubierto de espuma. Está goteando de su cabello, cayendo por su cara y pecho y ensuciando sus pantalones de pijama.

Termino de abrir la puerta justo cuando Emmett sale de su habitación.

—Oh, amigo. —Él se ríe—. ¿Invitaste algunos leones a tu habitación? —Él se dobla por las carcajadas y ya no puedo contener mi risa por más tiempo.

Riley todavía está parado ahí, completamente aturdido.

Él no es el crayón más brillante de la caja, así que dudo que sume dos y dos y se dé cuenta que fui yo el que le hizo esto. De todos modos, estoy jodidamente cansado y no hay manera de que ayude a ese idiota a limpiar su mierda. Así que me giro, todavía riéndome, y cierro mi puerta antes de dejarme caer en la cama.

Mañana.

Veré a Bella mañana. Bueno, hoy en realidad.

Todo se resolverá.

Tiene que resolverse.

Más importante que eso, quiero que se resuelva. Quiero estar ahí para ella.

Y para nuestro bebé.

* * *

 _¡Por favor, antes de querer matarme por ese final recuerden que solo traduzco lo que escribió la autora! :P :P_

 _¿Cuántas se imaginaban esto? Había como un pequeño indicio en la imagen de la historia, pero no sé si todas lo notaron._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? Bella está embarazada y Edward no fue el mejor novio del mundo, ¿creen que pueda mejorar un poco, madurar? ¡Por favor quiero saber todas sus opiniones después de este capítulo._

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:_** _Lady Grigori, krisr0405, freedom2604, cavendano13, carolaap, saraipineda44, Pili, Leah De Call, tulgarita, terewee, pera l. t, bbluelilas, cary, Tata XOXO y Noelia._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Indescriptible**

 **BPOV**

Acostada en la cama de mi departamento, observo el techo, dejando que mis lágrimas salgan libremente de mis ojos y se metan en mi cabello.

Ver a Edward en la casa de la fraternidad hoy ha sido una tortura. Lucía tan jodidamente bien.

Él siempre luce bien.

Casi no le estaba prestando atención a lo que sea que ese idiota, Riley, estaba diciendo cuando Edward entró a la cocina. Mis mejillas se calentaron mientras mi cuerpo se estremeció y todo lo demás se desvaneció en el fondo.

Era la primera vez que veía a Edward desde que le dije que estaba embarazada y luché contra cada músculo de mi cuerpo que dolía por correr, saltar dentro de sus brazos y pretender que todo estaba bien.

Mis dedos se doblaron cuando mis ojos se encontraron con su cabello sedoso y desordenado, recordando lo que se sentía pasarlos cuando apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo durante una película… o cuando tenía su cabeza entre mis piernas… o cuando estaba sobre y dentro de mí.

El dolor permanente en mi pecho desde que rompí con él no ha disminuido ni un poco. Pero realmente verlo parecía haberlo hecho crecer y palpitar.

Me pregunto si había cometido un error.

Él dolor que me recorrió cuando vi otra vez su hermoso rostro fue fuerte e implacable, pero fue nada comparado a cuando lo vi con esa _perra_ sobre él, presionando sus tetas desnudas contra él.

Él también tenía sus jodidas manos sobre ella.

Esas manos que siempre habían sido tan cálidas contra mi piel.

 _Joder._

No. Hice lo correcto. Él no está listo para esto. Él ni siquiera está listo para una relación real. Fue divertido al principio, siempre tonteando alrededor, jugando videojuegos y esas cosas. Pero a veces solo quería que me llevara a cenar o algo. Nada elegante, pero solo nosotros dos. Siempre había tanta gente alrededor en la casa de la fraternidad. Siempre sentía que tenía que compartirlo.

Él se hacía tiempo para sus tareas de la escuela, sus juegos, sus amigos, pero raramente sentía que se hacía tiempo para mí.

El sueño no me alcanza en toda la noche porque continuamente repito en mi mente todo lo que pasó.

Riley tratando de toquetearme cuando me trajo a casa. Sabía que era un error enorme dejarlo que me trajera, pero estaba desesperada por salir de ahí y él fue la primera persona que me crucé cuando salí de la habitación de Edward. Podría habérselo pedido a Alice o Rose, pero no quería hacer que ellas tuvieran que irse, considerando que habían ido a pasar tiempo con sus novios.

Por suerte, cuando empujé a Riley lejos de mí en la puerta, dejé claro como el cristal que no estaba interesada.

El hecho es que todavía estoy dolorosa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, Alice entra para ver cómo estoy y miento diciendo que estoy bien. Sé que ella no me cree, pero no presiona. Se ofrece a traerme agua y después me deja sola con mis pensamientos.

Rose también pasa en algún momento, sabiendo que dejé la casa de la fraternidad disgustada. Miento otra vez, pero ella me cree porque no sabe que estoy embarazada. Aunque planeo decírselo por la mañana. Necesitaré su apoyo.

Toda la noche todo lo que veo es a esa puta, Lauren, acostada sobre Edward. Acostada sobre la cama en la que él me hizo el amor incontables veces.

Y sé que no debo estar enojada con él por eso. Está soltero ahora y yo fui la que eligió romper con él. Él puede hacer lo que quiera y con quién quiera. Pero eso no hace que me duela menos.

¿Y ella? ¿De todas las jodidas personas? ¿Y cuando yo estaba en la casa?

Él sabe cómo me siento con respecto a ella. Siempre la había odiado. Ella trató de meterse entre Edward y yo incontables veces, y supongo que, ahora que finalmente salí de su camino, ella puede tenerlo.

No es como si él estuviese enamorado de mí.

Esa es, probablemente, parte de la razón por la que ella se había metido tanto bajo mi piel. Siempre me sentí insegura de mi relación con Edward. Él es tan hermoso y carismático y las personas se sienten atraídas hacia él.

Yo soy el polo opuesto en muchas formas.

Supongo que no estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Está bastante claro que él no nos tiene a mí o a este bebé en su mente si está de fiesta y metiendo su polla en Lauren Mallory: la reina de las putas.

 _Ugh._

Esto solo hace que esté más firme en mi decisión.

Lo discutiré con él con el tiempo, pero ahora solo iré y obtendré la información que quiero, lidiaré con él después.

.

.

Cuando finalmente llegan las ocho de la mañana, salgo de la cama y me froto los ojos secos e hinchados.

Arrastrándome dentro de la cocina, automáticamente comienzo a servirme una taza de café, olvidando por un momento que ahora el olor del café me hace sentir náuseas.

El doctor dijo que un poco de cafeína aquí o allá está bien, así que después de apagar la cafetera, agarro una Pepsi y saco los huevos del refrigerador.

Cuando Alice y Rose salen de sus habitaciones alrededor de veinte minutos después, tengo omelets de queso y tocino hechos para todas.

—¿Cómo te sientes, B? —pregunta Alice mientras da el primer bocado.

—Terrible.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Bebiste demasiado? Pensé que te habías ido temprano —dice Rose, tomando un bocado.

—Estoy embarazada.

Ella contiene el aliento y se atraganta, finalmente escupe los huevos sobre su plato y la barra.

—Mierda. Lo siento, Rose. No debí soltarlo de esa forma.

—¿Edward lo sabe? —pregunta ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí. Él sabe.

—¿Qué harás?

—Bueno, en realidad quería hablar con ustedes sobre eso.

Alice y Rose bajan sus cubiertos y me prestan atención.

—Decidí que esta mañana iré a una agencia de adopción para conseguir algo de información.

—¿Adopción? —pregunta Alice, sorprendida.

Asintiendo, intento explicar por qué creo que es la mejor opción.

—No puedo abortar. Solo… no puedo. Esta vida fue creada con amor. —Mi cara se arruga un poco—. Al menos de mi parte. —Mis ojos comienzan a escocer—. Y se merece una oportunidad de vivir. Hay tantas parejas allá afuera que no pueden tener hijos, que amarían a este bebé. —Una lágrima caliente se desliza por mi mejilla mientras mis manos descansan en mi estómago plano—. Sé que no puedo criar a este bebé por mi cuenta y con Edward empezando la escuela de abogacía, sé que él tampoco sería capaz de estar ahí para él o ella; si es que quisiera. Y él obviamente no lo hace.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —pregunta Alice.

—¿De qué? ¿De que Edward no quiere nada con este bebé?

Ella asiente.

—Sí. Su reacción ante la noticia dijo mucho. Quiero decir, una cosa es tener miedo, pero las cosas que me dijo… —Sacudo la cabeza y bufo frustrada—. Además, él estaba muy bien con Lauren anoche, así que está muy claro que ya siguió adelante. Y está bien. En serio. Lo entiendo. Él es joven, está en la universidad, debería ser capaz de divertirse y no estar atado.

—Eso es pura mierda —espeta Rose—. Tú también eres joven y estás en la universidad. Ambos hicieron este bebé.

—Lo sé. —Suspirando, me froto el rostro con las manos—. Todavía no puedo creer que pasó esto. Normalmente éramos muy cuidadosos.

—Creo que deberías hablar con él, Bella. Antes de que sigas adelante con los planes de la adopción —dice Alice.

—Traté de hablar con él. Anoche. Eso no salió muy bien. —Tomo otro trozo de mi omelet con mi tenedor—. Tal vez no debería haber tratado de hacerlo durante una fiesta, pero ellos siempre están teniendo una fiesta.

—Escucha —dice Alice—, hablé un poco con él después de que te fuiste anoche. —Trato de interrumpirla, pero ella levanta una mano y continúa—: Estaba decepcionado porque te fuiste. Él quería hablar contigo. Me dijo que no pasó nada con Lauren. Él estaba tratando de sacársela de encima.

—Seguro —respondo con amargura—. No lucía así para mí.

Rose se aclara la garganta.

—Mmm… En realidad la vi entrar en su habitación una noche hace una semana y media. Y ella no salió hasta una media hora después. —Ella aleja sus ojos de mí—. Siento no habértelo dicho. Su separación era algo tan nuevo. Él estaba completamente borracho. No sé exactamente qué pasó. Lo siento —repite.

Más lágrimas llenan mis ojos, pero trato de mantenerme fuerte.

Alice deja escapar un suspiro.

—¿A qué hora quieres que nos vayamos?

—¿A las diez?

—Estaré lista.

—Yo también —dice Rose.

Tomando las manos de las dos, se las aprieto y les doy las gracias por estar ahí para mí y después pongo mi plato en el fregadero antes de ir a tomar una ducha.

.

.

Es un edificio bastante insulso. Una mezcla de pintura blanca y ladrillos en el exterior. Combina con el grupo de edificios de alrededor.

Entrar allí no es tan aterrador como había pensado. Las personas están sonriendo.

Cuando finalmente me siento frente a la consejera de adopción, Diane, estoy un poco sudada por los nervios y tengo que orinar. Ella me deja usar el baño que está adjunto a su oficina. Luego, cuando me siento frente a ella, me disculpo.

—Oh —dice ella con una sonrisa amable y un gesto de su mano—. No te preocupes, pasa todo el tiempo. —Reorganiza algunos papeles y se toma un momento para leer lo que había llenado mientras estaba en la sala de espera—. Así que, Isabella —dice con otra sonrisa cálida—, veo aquí que estás considerando dar a tu bebé en adopción. ¿Eso es correcto?

Asiento, mirando mi regazo y juntando mis manos.

—Mmm, sí.

—¿Y de cuánto estás, querida?

—Nueve semanas.

—¿Estás en contacto con el padre del bebé?

Suspiro y Alice toma mi mano izquierda, sabiendo que necesito apoyo.

—Sí y no.

Diane me da una sonrisa alentadora. Estoy segura de que ha escuchado esto antes.

—¿Él está de acuerdo con la adopción?

—Él, eh… no sabe todavía. Hablaré con él hoy o mañana.

Asintiendo, ella comienza a darme algo de información. Aprendo sobre periodos de espera y papeleo para terminar con mis derechos, encontrar padres adoptivos, la diferencia entre una adopción abierta y una cerrada.

Es abrumador.

Ella también me deja saber que hay terapia disponible en la agencia y que nos sugiere enfáticamente que Edward y yo asistamos.

Por último, hace mención del periodo de tiempo después de que la adopción está finalizada donde los padres bilógicos tienen la opción de cambiar de idea.

—A veces pasa. El vínculo entre los padres y el bebé, especialmente después del nacimiento, es fuerte —dice.

Asiento otra vez. Lo entiendo, pero no realmente. Después de todo, no soy madre. No todavía.

Alice nunca suelta mi mano.

Para el momento en que nos vamos, estoy sosteniendo papeles, folletos y llorando. No quiero dar a este bebé. No es la forma en que pensé que serían las cosas la primera vez que me embarazara. Quería terminar la escuela de enfermería. Quería estar casada y tener una carrera estable. Quería un montón de cosas para mí y para este bebé.

La realidad es que no puedo darle lo que necesita, no a menos que deje la escuela por un tiempo. E incluso entonces, sería una lucha. Estoy trabajando para convertirme en enfermera y me quedan algunos años por delante, con el agregado de algunos préstamos estudiantiles.

Si realmente creyera que Edward estaría ahí para nosotros, tal vez consideraría tomarme un tiempo libre, pero incluso aunque él quisiera estar ahí, nunca le pediría que dejara la escuela de abogacía. Ha sido su sueño por mucho tiempo y es tan importante para él seguir los pasos de su padre y trabajar para su antigua firma. Y está el hecho de que tendría que dejarlo o posponerlo, porque es un programa tan agotador que realmente no hay tiempo para nada más.

Simplemente es imposible.

Este bebé se merece más.

.

.

Cuando llegamos otra vez al departamento, Alice y Rose están ambas a mi lado mientras subimos las escaleras. Cuando llegamos arriba, inhalo profundamente y las tres nos detenemos a varios pies de nuestra puerta.

Sentado ahí, contra la puerta con su teléfono en la mano, está Edward.

* * *

 _Es la primera vez que leemos la perspectiva de Bella en esta historia, ¿qué les ha parecido?_

 _Es un poco triste por lo que está pasando, pero ella es fuerte y está tratando de tomar las decisiones correctas. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Creen que seguirá adelante con la adopción? ¿Y qué pasara con este encuentro en el final, con Edward esperándola?_

 _¡Me encantaría leer todas sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios:_** _cavendano13, Pili, Leah De Call, saraipineda44, Noelia, krisr0405, Pera l. t, Lady Grigori, Tulgarita, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, freedom2604 , Mar91, terewee, somas y Guest._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 **** _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Desastre**

BPOV

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas inmediatamente, todavía estoy emocional de la visita con Diane. Silencié mi teléfono durante la cita y supongo que tendré al menos un mensaje de Edward.

Él se para, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y observándome cuidadosamente mientras Rosalie toma los papeles que aún tengo en mis manos y las mete en su bolso.

—Hola —dice él.

—Um, hola.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? ¿Por favor?

Bajando la cabeza, alejo las lágrimas antes de mirarlo otra vez.

—Sí. Vamos a mi habitación. Necesito hablarte sobre algunas cosas de todos modos.

—Es-Está bien —tartamudea.

Alice y Rose no lo miran mientras Alice abre la puerta y todos entramos. Edward me sigue a mi habitación y es tan raro tenerlo aquí. Nunca estuvo acá de todas formas, pero ahora esta habitación se siente muy pequeña para contener todo el dolor entre nosotros.

Dejando el bolso en mi mesa de luz, me siento en el borde de mi cama. Edward toma la silla del escritorio. Tomo una respiración profunda, tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios por esta conversación.

—Bella —empieza, inclinándose hacia adelante con sus codos sobre sus rodillas—. Necesito que sepas que nada pasó entre Lauren y yo anoche. Lo juro. —Sus ojos me ruegan que le crea—. Sabes cómo es ella. Ella entró y, joder, le dije que se fuera a la mierda de mi habitación. Solo estaba tratando de sacármela de encima cuando entraste. Por favor, no pienses que haría eso, especialmente sabiendo que estás en la casa.

—Ya no estamos juntos, Edward —respondo tranquilamente, mirando mis zapatos—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

A pesar de que la declaración es verdad, no quiero que lo sea. No puedo frenar los pensamientos de él estando con alguien más de la misma forma que estaba conmigo. Las imágenes de él sobre alguien más, besando y tocando a alguien más, llenan mi cerebro y no puedo borrarlas. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que sufrir en silencio por el dolor que me desgarra.

—Pero, Bella —responde—, yo quiero que estemos juntos. No pondría en peligro mis intentos de tenerte otra vez haciendo algo así.

—Yo… —Sacudo la cabeza, mirando mi regazo—. No puedes tenerme otra vez, Edward —digo con un sollozo cuando la primera lágrima cae—. Me lastimaste demasiado. No creo que pueda funcionar.

 _Quiero_ volver con él. Más que nada. Pero no fui feliz y las cosas que él dijo…

Él salta de la silla y se arrodilla frente a mí antes de que pueda parpadear.

—No digas eso, Bella. Haré lo que sea. Por favor, nena. —Su frente cae sobre mi rodilla—. Por favor —susurra.

¿Dónde estaba este Edward tres semanas atrás?

¿O incluso la noche anterior?

Suspirando lo miro y, en un momento de debilidad, paso mis dedos por su cabello, rascando su cabeza de la forma en que sé que le gusta. Él suspira profundamente, levantando sus manos hacia mis pantorrillas desnudas y apretando ligeramente.

Sentir sus manos sobre mi piel es demasiado. Lo deseo demasiado, pero la necesidad de alejarlo casi me abruma.

Saco mis manos de su cabello suave con renuencia, intentando liberarme de las emociones conflictivas que me atraviesan.

Lo amo.

Lo odio.

No puedo hacer esto. No puedo tocarlo y dejarlo que me toque. Eso quebraría todas esas paredes que he estado construyendo cuidadosamente durante las últimas semanas.

—Edward, por favor levántate.

Él mira hacia mí con sus ojos brillosos y tengo que cerrar los míos porque me rompe el corazón verlo tan triste.

—Por favor, siéntate otra vez en la silla.

Baja la mirada y se aleja de mí, sacando sus manos y suspirando, pero hace lo que le pido.

Trato de rearmarme lo mejor que puedo, limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—Necesito hablar contigo sobre una cita que tuve hoy.

—¿Una cita? ¿Está todo bien con el…? —Se calla y apunta hacia mi estómago y casi me río por el hecho de que él ni siquiera puede decirlo—. ¿O…? Oh. —Se frota la nuca con una mano—. ¿Ya te… mmm, te encargaste de eso o algo así?

Él luce tan perdido y tal vez un poco triste ante ese pensamiento, pero mis ojos se amplían ante su desconfianza. ¿Realmente piensa tan mal de mí que cree que abortaría a nuestro bebé sin discutirlo con él?

—¡No! Dios, Edward, ¿en serio? —Sacudo la cabeza y él murmura una disculpa antes de meter sus dos manos en su cabello y tirar de él—. No fue una cita con el médico. Yo, mmm… —Miro mis manos—. Fui a una agencia de adopción.

Me detengo ahí para permitir que él lo entienda, y veo como las cejas de Edward se arrugan y él sacude la cabeza un par de veces, procesando lo que le dije.

—¿Adopción? Pero…

—Es la mejor opción para nuestra situación —digo fríamente—. Es lo que quiero hacer. —Sé que todavía estoy tratando de convencerme a mí misma de eso.

—¿Tú quieres renunciar a nuestro bebé? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—Oh, ¿ahora de repente es _nuestro_ bebé? —contesto con burla. Él hace un gesto de dolor y sus mejillas se sonrojan—. Y la respuesta es no —continúo—. Quiero que nuestro bebé esté con una pareja que pueda cuidar de él y darle todo lo que necesita y se merece.

—No puedes hacer eso sin hablar conmigo primero, Bella.

—Estoy hablando contigo ahora. No hice nada más que obtener información. Todavía hay un montón de cosas qué decidir, pero quería que lo supieras. Puedes ir conmigo la próxima vez o por tu cuenta si quieres y tener la información de primera mano. Tendrás que firmar algunos papeles para terminar con tus derechos cuando llegue el momento.

Sueno como un robot, pero mantener el control sobre el huracán de emociones en mi interior es agotador y no quiero quebrarme mientras él está aquí.

—No firmaré eso. De ninguna manera —responde, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él es desafiante. Siempre lo ha sido. Es el tipo de persona que discute por discutir. Siempre me volvía loca, pero será un fantástico abogado.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Abandonarás la escuela de abogacía y cuidarás del bebé? —pregunto con mis cejas alzadas en un gesto desafiante.

Se pone pálido.

—Exactamente. Ambos trabajamos mucho para llegar a donde estamos en nuestros programas. Y la verdad es que no estamos en una posición como para darle a este bebé todo lo que se merece. Es lo mejor para todos nosotros —termino con mi mano descansando sobre mi estómago.

Edward mira hacia abajo a mi alfombra, mirando el mismo lugar por unos cinco minutos, lo que se siente como una eternidad en el incómodo silencio, hasta que finalmente digo su nombre.

Sus suaves ojos verdes me observan y salto hacia atrás cuando se para abruptamente.

—Me iré. Necesito… pensar sobre esto —dice, sus ojos dejando los míos y paseando alrededor de la habitación mientras pasa una mano por su cabello—. Te llamaré.

—Mmmm… —No sé qué decir, pero sé que se merece el tiempo para pensar. Tengo que recordarme que he estado pensando en esto por un par de semanas ya, y él recién se entera de que es una opción a considerar—. Está bien.

Edward me dirige una última mirada antes de dejar mi habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Alice y Rose entran después de que se va y me envuelven en sus brazos. Acarician mi espalda mientras dejo escapar los sollozos que había estado conteniendo en mi pecho.

No había hablado con él en tanto tiempo, relativamente, y sabía que sería difícil, pero fue mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Edward me desarma con tanta facilidad y estuve tan cerca de rendirme. Pero tengo que ser fuerte. Por mí y por este bebé.

Aunque la verdad es que… soy un completo desastre.

* * *

 _Bella por fin habló con Edward sobre la adopción y vamos entendiendo un poco más sobra por qué lo ve ella como una buena opción para ellos. ¿Qué creen de la reacción de Edward?_

 _Está historia para mí fui un ida y vueltas de emociones. Me enojaba con Edward, sufría con Bella, me enamoraba de él, me enojaba con ella... Y así iba y venía. Leo en los comentarios que algunas están así también y me encanta saberlo, ¡así que sigan contándome sus opiniones que me hace muy feliz leerlas!_

 ** _Gracias por los alertas y favoritos, y en espacial por los comentarios a:_** _Pera l.t, FerHerrera, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, krisr0405, cavendano13, Jade HSos, jupy, carolaap, Cary, saraipineda44, Noelia, Lady Grigori, terewee, Mar91 y freedom2604._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Amigo**

 **EPOV**

No puedo pensar ahora mismo. Vengo aquí a tratar de volver con ella y ella me arroja una jodida bomba.

La única cosa que puedo ordenarle a mi cerebro que haga es llamar a mi mamá. No le he dicho sobre el bebé todavía y odio contarle todo de una vez, pero no tengo otra opción. Ella vive en un estado diferente, así que tiene que ser una llamada telefónica.

Me doy cuenta de que mis manos están temblando mientras busco en mis contactos. Tomo una respiración profunda y trato de calmarme. Presiono en _Mamá_ y tomo otra respiración profunda, soltando el aire de golpe cuando atiende.

—¿Hola?

—Mamá —suelto casi llorando ahora.

Toda la situación es tan abrumadora. No solo perdí a Bella, sino que ella está embarazada de mi bebé y quiere darlo en adopción.

¿Cómo se supone que procese algo así?

—¿Edward? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué está mal?

—Yo… No… Quiero decir…

—Edward, me estás asustando. Por favor dime qué está pasando.

—Lo siento. Yo… —Tomo otra respiración profunda y trato de controlarme—. Bella está embarazada.

—Oh, Dios mío —dice con un suspiro de decepción. Hay un poco de alivio en su tono también, probablemente porque estoy físicamente bien.

Mentalmente… Esa es otra historia.

—Eso no es todo. —Me froto los ojos y aprieto mi agarre sobre el teléfono—. Ella quiere dar al bebé en adopción.

Silencio.

—¿Mamá?

Ella se aclara la garganta.

—Lo siento. Estoy tratando de… procesarlo. ¿Eso es… Eso es también lo que tú quieres?

—No. —Tiro de mi cabello—. Tal vez. No sé, mamá. No sé qué hacer. Solo la quiero de vuelta y quiero ayudarla, pero ella no me deja.

—¿La quieres de vuelta? ¿Qué pasó?

 _Mierda_. Me olvidé de que no le dije que ella rompió conmigo. Probablemente porque si lo hacía, debería decirle también sobre el bebé. Ella ama absolutamente a Bella, así que sé que patearía mi trasero, verbalmente al menos, por haber jodido tanto las cosas.

—Ehh…

Joder, no le puedo decir las cosas que dije. Ella me despellejaría vivo.

—Nos peleamos cuando me dijo sobre el bebé. Una pelea terrible. Y ella rompió conmigo. No puedo culparla, pero quiero ser mejor para ella. Quiero intentarlo otra vez, pero ella se negó completamente y tiró esta bomba en mi regazo sobre esperar que abandone al bebé, y no sé qué hacer. Quiero decir, sé que no puedo cuidar del bebé. La escuela de abogacía es un trabajo a tiempo completo. Y el programa de ella probablemente sea igual de agotador, y entiendo que ella no quiera renunciar a eso y a su beca, pero… Dios, solo… Esto es tan enorme. —Me desplomo junto a mi auto, todavía en el estacionamiento de Bella.

—Definitivamente lo es —dice mamá suavemente—. Un embarazo no planeado es mucho con lo que lidiar para cualquiera, más para estudiantes universitarios. Tendrás algunas decisiones difíciles que tomar, cariño. —Ella suena como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta y mis lágrimas amenazan con caer por eso. Odio decepcionar a mi mamá más que a nadie.

—Lo siento, mamá. Fuimos cuidadosos, pero… no lo suficiente cuidadosos supongo —termino con un suspiro—. Solo quiero hacer lo correcto, pero no sé qué es eso. —Paso una mano por mi cabello, caminando al lado de mi auto.

—Bueno —empieza ella y después suspira—, ambos trabajaron mucho para llegar donde están. Y por mucho que amaría tener un nieto, tal vez no es el momento correcto. Ambos están en puntos demasiado críticos de su educación y si lo dejan ahora, será muy difícil que regresen. Y eso está bien. Si eso es lo que ustedes quieren, pero creo que no lo es. —La calidez en su voz me tranquiliza y trato de asimilar lo que está diciendo y realmente pensar en eso.

—No —murmuro, pateando un neumático ligeramente—. No lo es.

—Hijo —dice—, quiero que sepas que lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré en esa decisión, ¿está bien? No importa lo que sea.

Limpiándome las dos primeras lágrimas de mis mejillas, tarareo en acuerdo.

—Y solo ten en cuenta —continúa—, en lo que tiene que ver con la adopción, que hay muchas parejas que no pueden tener hijos, y que Bella lleve adelante un embarazo para darle a alguien ese regalo es un acto hermoso y desinteresado.

Me limpio otra lágrima.

—Supongo que es verdad. No lo había pensado de esa manera.

—También será un sacrificio para ti. No estoy menospreciando eso.

—Lo sé.

—¿De cuánto está?

—Creo que… ¿dos meses? No lo sé. Es confuso. Pero ella me dijo —más bien me gritó— ¿qué agregan dos semanas al comienzo o alguna mierda así?

Mamá suelta una pequeña risa.

—Sí, o alguna mierda así. —Deja escapar un suspiro—. Bueno, no tienes que decidir nada ahora mismo, pero piensa seriamente en esto. Tienes tiempo y también tienes derechos. No solo depende de Bella. Solo… piensa en esto, cariño. Y sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que necesites hablar.

Cierro los ojos y tomo otra respiración profunda, necesito un abrazo de mi mamá más que nada en mi vida.

—Gracias, mamá.

Después de colgar, entro a mi auto y me inclino sobre el volante por un minuto. Levanto la mirada hacia la ventana de Bella en el segundo piso, después enciendo el auto y me dirijo hacia la casa de la fraternidad.

Emmett me detiene mientras estoy caminando hacia mi habitación, perdido en mis pensamientos.

—Amigo, ¿qué te pasó?

—¿Eh?

—Luces como la mierda. ¿Estás bien?

—Mmm… —Me froto la nuca—. No realmente.

Normalmente Emmett me molestaría, llamándome maricón o lo que sea cuando me deprimo por Bella, pero él obviamente siente que hay algo diferente.

—¿Qué está pasando, hombre?

—No quiero hablar sobre eso aquí afuera. —No le pido que venga a mi habitación, simplemente me alejo y él me sigue.

Se sienta en la silla de mi escritorio y yo camino, jalando de mi cabello.

—Amigo, ¿qu…?

—Bella está embarazada.

—Oh, amigo.

—Y ella quiere dar al bebé en adopción.

—Amigo…

—Lo sé. ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer?

—Espera, si ella está embarazada, ¿por qué mierda rompió contigo? —Él entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí—. ¿Qué hiciste?

¿Por qué todos asumen que todo es _mi_ culpa?

 _Porque eres un idiota._

Joder.

No le había dicho a nadie lo que pasó exactamente esa tarde, pero Emmett es mi mejor amigo. Si no le digo a él, ¿a quién? Pero él también ama a Bella como una hermana y probablemente me patearía el trasero porque el hecho es que fui un completo idiota con ella.

—Unos días antes de que rompiéramos _oficialmente_ , ella vino mientras estaba estudiando para un examen.

 _—Hola, nena, ¿cómo estuvieron tus clases? —pregunté mirándola brevemente antes de volver a mis libros._

 _Bella dejó escapar un extraño sollozo y me giré completamente para ver lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su nariz rosa y no me miraba._

 _Me apresuré hacia ella mientras ella cerraba mi puerta y se paraba inquieta frente a ésta, retorciendo sus manos._

 _—¿Nena? ¿Qué está mal?_

 _Un sollozo se escapó de su pecho y colapsó contra la puerta, cubriéndose el rostro y llorando más fuerte de lo que había visto a nadie llorar en el funeral de mi papá._

 _—Edward… —dijo entre sus lágrimas, bajando las manos—. Lo… Lo siento mucho. No sé… cómo pasó…_

 _—¿Qué? Bella, me estás asustando._

 _—Yo… Yo estoy… Mierda. —Ella apretó sus ojos—. Estoy embarazada._

 _Esa era la última cosa que esperaba que ella dijera y mi estómago cayó a mis pies, una sensación helada recorría mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo._

 _Alejándome de ella, observé su cara solo por un segundo, tratando de procesar lo que ella acababa de decir._

 _—¿Embarazada?_

 _Ella asintió, sus grandes ojos marrones me observaban._

 _Di unos pasos hacia atrás, pasando una mano por mi cabello y tratando de respirar._

 _—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo?_

 _—¿En serio me estás preguntando cómo se hacen los bebés? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa tímida._

 _Por alguna razón su broma me enfureció y exploté._

 _—¿Quién demonios te embarazó?_

 _Bella retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí._

 _—Tú lo hiciste, idiota. —Su tono repleto de veneno._

 _—De ninguna jodida manera. —Sacudí la cabeza como si pudiera alejar la realidad de la situación. Mis manos se movían salvajemente mientras hablaba—. No hay forma de que yo te embarazara. Tomas la píldora y casi siempre usamos condones._

 _—Sí. La palabra clave es casi —replicó—. Y la píldora no es cien por ciento efectiva. Nada lo es._

 _—Entonces… ¿qué? ¿Te olvidaste de tomar la píldora? ¿Planeaste esto?_

 _El dolor y la desilusión en sus ojos me dijeron que no, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido y enojado como para pensar correctamente._

 _—¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué demonios querría quedar embarazada cuando a ambos nos quedan muchos años de escuela? No soy estúpida._

 _—¿Estás segura? —Ante su mirada incrédula, sacudí la cabeza y aclaré—: Quiero decir, ¿estás segura de que estás embarazada? ¿Has ido al doctor?_

 _—Sí. —Mi corazón se hundió cuando la última pizca de esperanza de que no fuera cierto desapareció y apreté mis ojos—. Estoy de seis semanas más o menos._

 _Mis ojos regresaron a ella._

 _—¿Seis semanas?_

 _—Sí —dijo como si fuese una pregunta tonta._

 _Parándome frente a ella, exploté:_

 _—Yo estaba en Chicago seis semanas atrás por las vacaciones de primavera, así que ¿con quién… MIERDA estabas cogiendo a mis espaldas? —Casi no podía respirar, pensando en ella con alguien más, pero eso era lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento._

 _Bella golpeó sus pequeñas manos contra mi pecho y por la sorpresa, no por la fuerza, eso me hizo tropezar._

 _—¡Tú, jodido idiota! —gritó entre sus lágrimas de furia—. Para tu jodida información, ellos agregan dos semanas al principio del embarazo, así que estoy bastante segura de que me estaba acostando CONTIGO hace cuatro semanas. Pero ya sabes, será mejor que me fije, como soy una grandísima puta y todo eso. —Su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápidamente que pensé que iba a empezar a hiperventilar—. No sé por qué pensé que tal vez actuarías como un adulto por una vez en tu vida o serías un apoyo. Supongo que debería haber recordado que nunca me dijiste que me amas. —Sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas todavía cayendo rápidamente por sus mejillas—. Supongo que sí soy una estúpida después de todo. —La lucha dejó su cuerpo en ese momento—. Avísame si alguna vez decides crecer. —Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella se fue._

—No me habló por los siguientes tres días y, bueno, sabes el resto. Hoy fui para hablar con ella. Quiero estar ahí para cualquier cosa que pueda y la quiero de vuelta. Pero ella no me dará otra oportunidad, Em. Y ahora quiere dar al bebé en adopción, y yo ni siquiera sé cómo procesar todo esto, y… Joder.

—Amigo —dijo Emmett otra vez, dejando escapar un suspiro y sacudiendo su cabeza hacia mí.

—Sí.

—¿Realmente nunca le dijiste que la amabas? Porque es jodidamente obvio que lo haces. Al menos para mí.

—No. Quiero decir, no sé una mierda sobre el amor. No sabía que era eso lo que sentía. Solo sé que la quiero conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, eso es amor. Al menos por lo que yo puedo decir. Quiero decir, amo a Rosie. Si la dejara embarazada, probablemente estaría haciendo la pregunta, y ella probablemente diría no y me golpearía en la cabeza. —Él sacudió la cabeza—. De todos modos, debería patear tu trasero por las cosas que le dijiste a esa chica, pero creo que ya estás sufriendo lo suficiente ahora mismo. Necesitas sacar tu cabeza de tu escuálido trasero y hacer lo correcto. Madurar o lo que sea que necesites hacer.

—Lo sé, amigo. Y lo estoy intentando, pero tuve que salir de ahí para pensar después de que ella me contó las noticias. Joder. Tendré que firmar para ceder los jodidos derechos sobre mi bebé. Quiero decir… es mi bebé. Sé que ella no me engañaría. No sé en qué mierda estaba pensando cuando la acusé. Solo entré en pánico y no podía darle sentido a nada. —Y quería más que nada que no fuera verdad. Entonces ¿por qué estoy tratando de quedarme con este bebé ahora?

Meto mis manos en mi cabello y sacudo mi cabeza. Todavía no puedo encontrarle sentido a todo esto.

Un rápido y fuerte golpe en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos y, cuando abro, Riley está parado ahí con una mirada de indignación en su estúpido rostro.

—Sé que fuiste tú el que esparció crema de afeitar por toda mi habitación ayer, Cullen. Admítelo.

—Sí, joder, yo lo hice. ¿Ahora qué? —Levanto mi barbilla hacia él.

—Eres un jodido imbécil, hombre. ¿Qué mierda te hice?

—Sabes exactamente lo que hiciste —digo, apuntando mi dedo hacia su cara y haciéndolo retroceder hasta la pared opuesta—. Mantente alejado de mi chica. ¿Me escuchaste?

El jodido imbécil se ríe de mí y yo aprieto mis manos en puños a mis costados.

—Ella ya no es tu chica, idiota. ¿O no te llegó ese memo? Bella es un excelente pedazo de…

Lo golpeo fuerte en la boca antes de que pueda terminar la oración y él se tropieza hacia un lado, poniendo su mano sobre sus labios que sangran.

Me inclino y me pongo justo frente a su cara, lo agarro de su camiseta y lo levanto un poco.

—No hablarás así sobre ella, ¿me entiendes? Ella es mía y es mejor que recuerdes eso, joder. —Lo empujo contra la pared antes de soltarlo sobre el suelo otra vez y él gime.

 _Cobarde._

Flexionando mi mano, me giro para ver a Emmett en la puerta de mi habitación. Su expresión es casi imperturbable. No es como si las peleas fueran nuevas por aquí. Hay tanta testosterona alrededor de esa casa, está destinado a pasar.

—Amigo, esta es una situación de mierda, pero Bella era buena para ti, hombre. Espero que puedas solucionar esto —dice, golpeándome en el hombro antes de volver a la sala.

—Sí —digo en voz baja, incluso aunque él no pueda escucharme—. Si solo supiera cómo.

* * *

 _Bien. Sé que todas creen que Edward es un idiota y sí, lo fue, lo acepto, pero al menos ahora está tratando de arreglarlo, ¿no? Aunque está confundido y es un poco (bastante) inmaduro. Eso le suma algunos puntos... ¿no? (Sí, soy fan de Edward y no importa lo que haga siempre le encuentro un lado bueno, ¿no les pasa?)_

 _Ahora ya sabemos lo que le hizo a Bella y por qué se separaron... con justa razón, debo decir. ¿Me cuentan sus opiniones en los comentarios?_

 ** _Muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos, y sobre todo por los comentarios a:_** _cavendano13, Noelia, Leah De Call, Pera l. t, Lady Grigori, Cary, Belli swan dwyer, krisr0405, tulgarita, Yoliki, Adriana Molina, saraipineda44, jupy, terewee, EmmaBe, bbluelilas, kaja0507, Andrea Ojeda y Guest (pongan sus nombres en los comentarios así puedo agradecerles)._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Líneas**

 **BPOV**

El semestre de primavera está llegando a su fin, pero muchos de nosotros nos quedamos para tomar clases de verano. Según lo último que me dijo, Edward estaba planeando quedarse en la casa de fraternidad porque solo tienen que pagar un mes de renta por todo el verano. Debe ser agradable.

Rose, Alice y yo nos quedamos en nuestro departamento. Tenía miedo de que una o ambas se fueran a casa por el verano, y estoy muy contenta de que se queden conmigo. No quiero ser una carga para ellas, pero sé que las necesitaré para que me apoyen mientras atravieso el desastre que es ahora mi vida.

Hago lo mejor que puedo para estudiar para mis finales, pero parece que lo único que sé últimamente es llorar. Y llorar solo hace que quiera dormir. Apenas logro hacer mi trabajo en la librería, que necesito para llegar a fin de mes. Decirle a mi jefa que estoy embarazada es una perspectiva aterradora, pero solo puedo esperar que ella me entienda.

Patino por mis exámenes y paso, pero sé que no fue mi mejor esfuerzo.

Decido que lo haré mejor. Tengo que hacerlo mejor. Por mí y por este bebé. Incluso aunque no vaya a ser una madre para él o ella, quiero que esté orgulloso de mí. Quiero saber que el sacrificio que hice fue por _algo_.

Siendo de un pequeño y miserable pueblo de Northwest, vi a muchas de las chicas de mi escuela secundaria quedar embarazadas y estancarse ahí, pero no yo. Nunca tuve citas en la escuela secundaria. No quería ser esa chica. Soy la primera en mi familia que va a la universidad y abandonar la escuela para volver a casa a trabajar en Thriftway y criar un bebé sola… Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Más importante que eso, este bebé se merece algo mejor de mi parte. Se merece dos padres que puedan darle todo lo que quiera y necesite, que sean lo suficiente maduros y estables como para manejarlo. _Dos_ padres que lo amen y lo apoyen siempre.

.

.

El verano pasa como un borrón.

A principios de junio, finalmente tengo el valor para decirle a mi papá sobre el bebé. Sé que le empezarán a llegar las cuentas de las visitas al doctor, así que tengo que decirle antes de lo que realmente quiero.

Él está desilusionado de mí, pero también me ofrece palabras de apoyo y consuelo en sus formas tranquilas. Está orgulloso de mi decisión y quiere matar a Edward. Es algo bueno que no viva cerca de él.

Me encuentro con Diane varias veces y asisto a terapia en el centro de adopción. Eso me ayuda mucho, hablar con otras mujeres embarazadas y algunas que ya habían dado a sus hijos.

Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto para este precioso bebé.

Alice y Rose han sido maravillosas, me llevan a las citas con el doctor y a veces van conmigo a la agencia de adopción.

Las cosas han permanecido algo tensas entre Edward y yo. Hablamos un par de veces más desde que le dije lo que quiero hacer, pero he rechazado todos los intentos que él hizo por recuperarme. Mi mente no puede ir ahí en este momento.

Le dejo saber que hay terapia para los padres biológicos en la agencia de adopción y que Diane nos recomienda mucho ir, a ambos. También le dije cuánto me está ayudando a mí ir, pero no creo que él haya ido.

Él me pidió ir a una de mis citas con el doctor, pero le dije que no porque creo que haría las cosas muy difíciles. Sé que me quedaría allí e imaginaría que podríamos estar juntos y ser padres de este bebé y no creo que pueda manejar eso.

Edward dice que no quiere hacer las cosas más difíciles para mí, pero todavía está indeciso con lo de la adopción. Lo entiendo, es una decisión enorme, pero no tengo dudas que él pronto se dará cuenta de que es la decisión correcta.

Para todos nosotros.

.

.

A principios de agosto, tengo mi segundo ultrasonido. El primero fue cuando empezaba mi embarazo, así que solo lucía como un pequeño osito de goma, pero estoy aterrorizada de verlo ahora. Lucirá como un bebé real y espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con todo eso.

Diane me preparó lo mejor que pudo. Dijo que es perfectamente normal sentir un fuerte vínculo, pero que solo necesito mantener en mente las razones por las que continuaré con la adopción.

Pero cuando la imagen aparece en la pantalla, viva y retorciéndose, todo lo que puedo ver es a mí sosteniendo a ese dulce bebé, jugando con él y haciéndole cosquillas en sus pies.

Alice me aprieta la mano y tengo que cerrar los ojos por un minuto y recordarme mis razones: no estoy lista, Edward no está listo, no estamos juntos, ambos tenemos muchos años de escuela por delante, este bebé se merece más, se merece algo mejor de lo que puedo darle.

Se merece todo.

—¿Te gustaría saber el sexo del bebé? —pregunta la técnica del ultrasonido.

—Um… —Miro a Alice y ella me da una sonrisa de apoyo—. Seguro. Supongo.

—Está cooperando, así que debería ser capaz de obtener un buen vistazo.

Ella mueve la vara sobre mí, ahora, muy notorio vientre, presionando fuerte y haciendo que mi vejiga llena quiera explotar. Y después se detiene por las piernas del bebé, que se están moviendo y pateando un poco.

—¿Ves esas tres líneas aquí?

Entorno los ojos y asiento cuando veo lo que ella dice.

—Eso significa que es una pequeña niña. ¡Felicitaciones!

Tragando con dificultad, le agradezco, luchando con las lágrimas que se asoman en mis ojos.

Una pequeñita.

Con rizos cobrizos y grandes ojos marrones. O cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Con la nariz de Edward y mis labios. O…

 _Detente._

 _Ella no es tuya._

Las lágrimas se deslizan hacia mi cabello ahora y necesito salir de esta —de repente— demasiado pequeña habitación. La técnica ya ha controlado todo lo demás, así que le pregunto si ya ha terminado.

Si me puedo ir.

Ella menciona las imágenes que imprimió y le ruego a Alice que las tome mientras agarro mi ropa y me dirijo al baño adjunto a orinar. Cuando termino, tomo un profundo respiro y salgo, manteniendo la cabeza baja y asumiendo que Alice me sigue.

Después de eso apenas me mantengo estable durante la visita con mi obstetra, pero por suerte todo luce bien. No hago ninguna pregunta, así que salimos rápidamente.

El viaje a casa es silencioso y cuando entro al departamento, me detengo de repente, haciendo que Alice choque contra mí. Edward está aquí, sentado en el sofá con un vaso de agua sin tocar enfrente de él.

Se para y frota sus manos contra sus muslos.

—Hola. Lo siento. Rose me dejó entrar.

—¿En serio? —pregunto incrédula. Ella ha estado esperando para patear su trasero desde que se enteró que estoy embarazada y cuando Emmett le contó lo que Edward le dijo sobre nuestra pelea, ella hizo amenazas de muerte.

—Sí. —Edward se aclara la garganta—. Pero se fue. Dijo que no se podía quedar y prometerme que no me patearía en las bolas.

Las comisuras de mi boca se levantan por un minuto ante eso y también las de Edward. Pero después vuelvo a controlar mis gestos.

Casi odio verlo ahora. Mi resolución se debilita cada vez que estoy en la misma habitación que él. Sé que quiere otra oportunidad, pero simplemente no veo cómo podría funcionar. Él es impulsivo e inmaduro, y si estamos juntos, yo querré criar a este bebé con él cuando sé que eso no es lo correcto para ella.

 _Ella._

 _Todo es sobre ella._

—¿Cómo fue tu cita? —pregunta.

—Um, bien. —Me aclaro la garganta.

—Yo me iré a ver a Jasper —dice Alice y me giro hacia ella, sintiéndome culpable por su incomodidad y por el hecho de que casi me olvidé completamente de que ella estaba aquí.

Agarro su mano y le doy un pequeño apretón.

—Muchas gracias por hoy.

—No hay problema —replica con una pequeña sonrisa. Me da un pequeño abrazo y después retrocede y sale por la puerta.

Mi mano automáticamente frota mi vientre mientras camino hacia el sillón reclinable y los ojos de Edward están pegados al movimiento. Bajando mi mano, me pongo cómoda en el sillón y suspiro.

—¿Puedo… traerte algo? —pregunta.

—Oh. Um, no. Estoy bien. Gracias.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien. Todo está bien. Todos los órganos son normales. Diez dedos en las manos y en los pies, y todo eso. —Miro hacia mi vientre y sonrío.

—Oh. Está bien. Bien. —Él toma algo del agua y después se sienta otra vez, observando la mesa de café.

—Me enteré del sexo.

Sus ojos vuelan hacia mí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Me aclaro la garganta—. Es una… pequeñita. —Miro hacia abajo a mis manos apretadas, luchando una vez más contra las lágrimas.

—Guau —dice Edward con un suspiro—. Eso lo hace sentir mucho más real o algo así, ¿sabes?

Asiento, porque sé lo que quiere decir. Definitivamente es real.

—¿Qué si…? —empieza y levanto la mirada para verlo pasar sus manos por su cabello. Su rodilla izquierda salta sin parar—. ¿Qué si uno de nuestros padres pudiera cuidarla?

Sacudo la cabeza, ya había pensado en eso.

—Ni siquiera sabría dónde empezar a buscar a mi mamá y no confiaría en ella con un bebé de todos modos. Y mi papá no puede criar un bebé solo. —Suspiro y paso una mano por mi cabello, sacando los pelos sueltos que últimamente son cada vez más—. Y con la fibromialgia de tu mamá, sería muy difícil para ella, especialmente sin tu papá alrededor para ayudar. Desearía que fuera una opción, pero…

—Mierda. Tienes razón. Solo… —Él pasa sus manos por su rostro un par de veces—. Solo odio esto.

—Lo sé. Yo también, pero me ayuda mucho seguir recordándome lo que es mejor para ella. —Mirando hacia abajo, acaricio un poco mi vientre—. Diane dice que podemos encontrar unos padres adoptivos que estén de acuerdo con una adopción abierta. De esa forma sabremos cómo le está yendo y tal vez la veremos de vez en cuando. Creo que esa sería una buena opción para nosotros. Odiaría nunca más escuchar algo sobre ella.

—Sí —dice él, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro—. Supongo que es la mejor opción. Yo… —Él se aclara la garganta—. Iré contigo… a ese lugar y, eh… —Deja escapar otro suspiro y sus ojos se dirigen hacia mi estómago y después regresan a mi rostro—. Haré lo que sea que necesites que haga.

* * *

 _Ohhh... Ahora sabemos que es una bebita y Edward aceptó la adopción... ¿se lo esperaban?_ _Este capítulo como que aprieta mi corazón._

 _¡Espero que me cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios!_

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios:_** _Leah de call, cavendano13, krisr0405, Adriana Molina, saraipineda33, Tata XOXO, Pera l.t, terewee, kaja0507. tulgarita, Lady Grigori, cary, Noelia, Vanina Iliana, Jupy, somas y BellaSwanMasen._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Terca**

 **BPOV**

Mis lágrimas caen, sensaciones de alivio y pérdida atravesándome.

Fue muy estresante estar sola en esta decisión, pero no podía forzarlo. Quería que él tomara esa decisión por su cuenta y estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho. Por suerte las cosas serán un poco menos tensas ahora que estamos en la misma página.

Edward se acerca a mí y me saca de la silla, abrazándome contra su pecho.

—Lo siento. Por favor no llores. Nunca quise hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti. Sé que esto es lo correcto. Sé eso. Por mucho que no quiera darla, sé que no puedo darle lo que ella necesita ahora. —Siento su suspiro sobre mi cabeza—. Seré honesto —dice, tragando audiblemente—. Creo que parte de mi reticencia era porque estaba tratando como el infierno de aferrarme a esto como lo último que nos une. No quería perderte completamente. —Sus brazos se aprietan a mi alrededor—. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ya lo he hecho y lo siento. Siento haber sido un novio de mierda y las cosas que te dije ese día. Fui un completo imbécil y sé que te lastimé muchísimo y… —Un suspiro tembloroso escapa de su pecho.

—Está bien. —Sollozo contra su pecho—. Quiero decir, no está bien, pero está en el pasado. Simplemente necesitamos tratar de seguir adelante ahora y lidiar con la adopción.

Edward me empuja hacia atrás por los hombros, sus hermosos ojos taladran los míos.

—Pero no quiero que esté en el pasado, Bella. Por favor, solo… ¿Por qué no podemos hacer esto juntos? Como una pareja. Quiero estar ahí para ti. ¿Por qué no me dejas?

Sus palabras se clavan en mi pecho, en esa parte de mí que todavía está desesperadamente enamorada de él.

Pero simplemente no puedo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cierro los ojos y trato de explicarle.

—No es así de simple, Edward. Hay mucho dolor entre nosotros. Y si estamos juntos, sería incluso más difícil imaginar dar a este bebé, porque fantasearía sobre criarla contigo. —Limpio algunas lágrimas, mirándolo—. Aunque una gran parte de mí quiere hacer eso, sé que no es lo correcto para ella. Tengo que recordarme constantemente eso. Ella no debería ser privada de nada porque mis pastillas anticonceptivas fallaron. —Sacudo la cabeza otra vez—. Y la verdad es que la realidad sería mucho peor que la fantasía, porque criar a un bebé es algo muy estresante, incluso bajo las mejores circunstancias y en las relaciones más estables. No quiero que ella experimente el abandono de un padre como yo lo hice. Sé que no hay garantías, pero… —Más lágrimas caen de mis ojos y los de él están vidriosos y rojos ahora—. Estamos muy lejos de ser estables, Edward.

—Me doy cuenta de eso ahora —murmura—. Sé que mi cuestión con la ira es un problema… además de otras cosas. —Pasa una mano por su cabello.

—Pero no eres solo tú. —Me di cuenta de algunas cosas desde que rompimos y él debería saber que no lo culpo de todo—. Yo permití que las cosas llegaran al punto en el que estaba infeliz, pero no hice nada sobre eso. Nunca nos comunicamos realmente. Prácticamente no hablamos sobre algo importante… algo real. Creo que pensamos que estábamos en una relación seria, pero que en realidad solo estábamos pasando el tiempo juntos y teniendo sexo.

—Pero conociste a mi mamá y todo —me interrumpe—. Nunca le presenté una chica a mi mamá antes.

Le dirijo una sonrisa cálida porque estoy de acuerdo con que eso es algo importante, especialmente para él.

—Todavía estaremos en la vida del otro, Edward. De una forma o de otra. Solamente no puedo estar contigo ahora mismo. Eso haría las cosas más difíciles. ¿Puedes entender eso?

—No, Bella. No puedo —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza, y resoplo ante su terquedad—. Te extraño mucho. No sé qué más hacer. Por favor. —Él baja la cabeza y presiona sus labios contra los míos, haciendo que me tense entre sus brazos—. Por favor —repite contra mis labios.

La parte de mí que todavía lo ama, que todavía lo desea más que a nada, se relaja y responde después de un segundo, gimoteando y besándolo de regreso.

Mi mente trata de recordarme que, además de otras cosas, él básicamente me llamó puta. Me acusó de embarazarme a propósito para arruinar su vida y, definitivamente, hizo algo con Lauren Mallory alrededor de una semana después de que rompimos, pero… Mi corazón y mi cuerpo le dicen a mi mente que se calle de una puta vez. Le recuerdan que amo a Edward y que, embarazada de cinco meses, estoy condenadamente caliente en este momento.

Dejándome llevar por completo, empujo su nuca con mis manos, atrayéndolo lo más cerca posible mientras él profundiza nuestro beso con un gemido.

—Dios, te extrañé mucho, nena —dice sobre mi boca.

—Yo también. Oh, Dios. —El olor familiar de su cuerpo me hace querer lanzarme sobre él y montarlo justo ahí, en la sala.

Edward agarra mi trasero y lo aprieta, tragándose el gemido que sale de mi boca. Me presiona contra su erección y puedo sentir como ya estoy húmeda.

Definitivamente, mi cuerpo lo ha extrañado.

Su lengua acaricia la mía de manera deliciosa y me derrito contra él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pero cuando él mete una mano debajo del borde de mi camiseta y agarra mi pecho, me congelo. Su mano cálida pasa por encima de donde está nuestro bebé y es demasiado.

—Edward, detente.

—No, por favor, Bella. Déjame hacerte sentir bien. —Su mano continúa subiendo a mi pecho ahora más grande. Agarrándolo y apretándolo—. Por favor —susurra, presionando su rostro contra mi cuello y dejando un suave beso ahí—. Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien. —Pellizca mi pezón, algo que sabe que me encanta, haciéndome jadear y soltar un gemido.

 _Malditas hormonas del embarazo._

Después de bajar las copas de mi sujetador, de repente tiene ambos pezones entre sus dedos largos, girándolos y apretándolos, convirtiéndome en un desastre tembloroso.

—Joder. —Suspiro—. Edward. La habitación.

Agarra mis manos y me lleva hasta mi habitación. Camino hacia atrás hasta chocar con mi cama y él me saca la camiseta por la cabeza. Desesperada por estar más cerca de él por sentir su piel contra la mía otra vez, no pierdo tiempo y desabrocho mi sujetador, dejando que se deslicé por mis brazos. Cuando caigo sobre la cama, él levanta mis piernas, empujándome más hacia arriba sobre la cama, rápidamente tirando de mí pantalón corto para sacarlo. Lo siguen las bragas y estoy completamente expuesta ante él.

No es nada nuevo… excepto por la panza. Y el hecho de que no estamos juntos.

Pero cuando se aleja y agarra su camiseta por el cuello para sacársela por la cabeza, no puedo pensar en nada excepto la piel que está siendo expuesta ante mí, su hermoso torso.

 _Dios._

Edward separa mis piernas y se inclina sobre mí para poner un pezón entre sus labios, y yo paso una mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza, deleitándome con su boca sobre mí otra vez. Con un suave _pop_ , él me suelta y sopla aire sobre mi piel húmeda, todavía sobre mí pero sin poner nada de su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Mi gemido suena demasiado fuerte en la habitación y aprieto mis labios, retorciéndome mientras él le hace lo mismo al otro pezón.

—Déjame escucharte, nena —murmura.

—Edward —gimo mientras él pasa su lengua entre mis pechos. Besa su camino bajando por mi cuello, ignora mi vientre, lo que probablemente es lo mejor, y baja hasta mi centro, envolviendo sus grandes manos alrededor de mis muslos. Una larga lamida sobre mi clítoris me tiene arqueándome en la cama y apretando los ojos—. Joder.

—Demonios, extrañé esto. Sabes jodidamente bien.

Mi mente se pierde ante la oleada de sensaciones que amenazan con ahogarme… Dedos largos moviéndose en la suave miel entre mis muslos. Labios y lengua determinados trabajando duro para llevarme más cerca de la liberación. Una barba de pocos días raspando sobre mi piel sensible.

Sé que debería parar esto, pero no puedo.

Edward mete mi clítoris entre sus labios, moviendo su lengua, y gimo su nombre. Agarrando puñados de mi cabello, sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro, mi cuerpo se retuerce y se arquea. Él me mantiene quieta sosteniéndome por mis caderas, pero el resto de mí se retuerce, queriendo alejarme de él y acercarme más al mismo tiempo, por la intensidad de lo que él me está haciendo.

Muevo mis manos a mis pechos y los aprieto mientras su lengua trabaja sobre mí, después, sin pensarlo conscientemente, mis manos van a su cabello, empujando y tirando de él, obteniendo un gemido con mi nombre de su parte.

Es tan familiar… pero nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Edward aprieta su lengua contra mi clítoris y le da varias lamidas lentas, volviéndome loca con las intensas olas de electricidad que no llegan lo suficientemente rápido como para dejarme caer por el borde. Empuja dos largos dedos dentro de mí, pero mantiene su atención con su lengua y no podría quedarme quieta aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Estoy hipersensible y casi se siente demasiado. Tirando de él imposiblemente más cerca, giro mis caderas contra su cara y él me da un gemido alentador, enviando deliciosas vibraciones a través de mí.

Segundos después, mi cuerpo se tensa y se estremece, mientras gimo palabras indescifrables por la euforia que me recorre.

Tan pronto como me calmo después del mejor orgasmo que he tenido en meses, un cosquilleo de consciencia recorre mi piel desnuda y bajo la mirada para encontrarme con que Edward está desabrochando sus pantalones.

 _Oh, Dios. ¿Qué hice?_

—Edward…

Él se detiene y me mira expectante.

—No podemos hacer esto —le digo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Quiero decir… quiero hacerlo, pero… no deberíamos.

Él suspira y se deja caer sobre sus pies, inclinando la cabeza.

—¿Crees que lastimará al bebé?

—No. No es eso. —Sacudo la cabeza y le dirijo una sonrisa—. Lo siento. Eso fue increíble y no pude detenerme, y estas malditas hormonas del embarazo me tienen tan excitada, y todavía te amo, y… —Me tapo la boca con las dos manos, mis ojos abiertos ampliamente cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

Nunca antes le dije que lo amaba.

Sus ojos me clavan sobre el colchón mientras se mueve sobre mí otra vez.

—¿Me amas?

—Mierda —susurro—. Sí, pero eso no cambia nada.

—Jodidamente sí lo hace.

—Edward —murmuro, sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez—. No importa cuánto te amo. Simplemente no funcionará para nosotros. No puede. Pasaron muchas cosas.

Él agarra mis mejillas e, instintivamente, me apoyo en su mano, cerrando los ojos.

—Bella —susurra—, también te amo.

Mi corazón da un salto contra mis costillas. He esperado escucharlo decir eso por tanto tiempo. Pero…

Mis ojos se abren y se entrecierran hacia él.

—Si eso es verdad, tienes una forma curiosa de demostrarlo.

—Estaba asustado, Bella. No sé cuántas veces puedo decir que lo siento. Por favor, tienes que perdonarme. Por favor.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza.

—Yo también estaba asustada, Edward. Todavía lo estoy. Pero no hay excusa para las cosas que me dijiste.

—Lo sé —dice en voz baja.

—Sé que dijiste que no querías decir todo lo que dijiste ese día, pero el hecho es que lo hiciste, lo dijiste. Quisiste decirlo en ese momento y no puedo olvidar que escuché eso —digo, haciendo un gesto hacia mi oreja—. No puedo olvidar la forma en que esas palabras viniendo de ti, la persona que más amo, me hicieron sentir. Esa conversación está casi constantemente en mi cabeza. Y algún día seré capaz de perdonarte, pero no ahora. Simplemente no puedo.

—Está bien. —Asiente—. Te escucho. Necesitas más tiempo. —Me da un beso dulce en la nariz, pero no me distraigo.

—Y la otra razón para que no estemos juntos todavía está ahí. No es solo una cosa y sabes eso.

Él suspira derrotado.

—Siempre fuiste terca —bromea, rompiendo un poco la tensión.

—Quieres decir fuerte —digo, levantando mi barbilla y una de mis cejas.

—Bueno, está bien. Eso también. Pero definitivamente terca. Aunque ahora que sé que también me amas, puedo trabajar con la terquedad.

Le sonrío y sacudo la cabeza.

—Estoy muy segura de que tú eres el terco. Pero supongo que necesitas serlo para poder ser un abogado.

Edward me dirige mi sonrisa preferida.

—Bella… —Se inclina y deja un beso suave sobre mis labios—. Por favor, déjame hacerte el amor. —Empiezo a hablar, pero él me interrumpe—. Sé que no significará que estamos otra vez juntos. Lo sé. Solo necesito sentirte. Y tal vez podamos… no sé, ser amigos con beneficios o algo así. —Cuando mis cejas se alzan, él se apresura a continuar—. Quiero decir, lo dijiste recién. Estás excitada por el embarazo y espero que no quieras estar con alguien más. Definitivamente, no quiero que estés con alguien más. Así que, por favor… —Mueve sus caderas contra las mías, teniendo cuidado de no poner peso sobre mi vientre, y presiona su dura longitud contra mí, haciendo que un gemido traidor escape de mí.

—¿Qué pasa con Lauren? —pregunto, arrepintiéndome instantáneamente, pero necesitando saber.

Su mandíbula se aprieta.

—Te dije que no pasó nada esa noche con Lauren.

Sus caderas continúan moviéndose lentamente contra las mías. Está tan duro, pero a pesar de lo bien que se siente, no puedo dejar pasar esto. Incluso aunque no estamos juntos cuando lo que sea que haya pasado pasó, recién habíamos terminado. Sin mencionar el hecho de que él sabe que yo estoy esperando a su bebé. Y Lauren siempre hizo todo para tratar de hacerme sentir como una mierda conmigo misma y arruinar mi relación con Edward.

Dejé que esto merodeara en mi mente por meses. No puedo no preguntarle sobre eso.

—¿Qué hay de la noche que Rose la vio entrar en tu habitación antes de eso?

—Joder —susurra, cerrado los ojos por un segundo y deteniendo sus caderas—. No me la cogí. Lo juro por Dios, Bella. Estaba tan jodidamente borracho, casi no recuerdo nada. Ella trató de darme una mamada y ni siquiera se me paró. No la deseo. Nunca la desearía a ella o a alguien más. Por favor, nena. Podemos solo… —Empuja sus caderas contra mí otra vez y mi espalda se arquea ante la sensación.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, tratando como el infierno de quitar de mi mente las imágenes de Lauren tumbada sobre él. Y ahora sé que tuvo sus manos y su boca sucia sobre su polla también.

Un escalofrío me recorre y no es por el placer.

—Mierda —escucho que dice—. Por favor no hagas esto, Bella. No dejes que alguien que significa menos que nada para mí arruine esto. Ella es como un jodido mosquito o algo así, siempre alrededor, siempre en mi cara, pero si pudiera, juro que la aplastaría. —Cae a mi lado y me empuja sobre su pecho, y la forma en que me sostiene no se siente como _solo amigos_.

Se siente como amor y arrepentimiento, esperanza y pérdida.

Es una dulce tortura.

* * *

 _Oooooh, este es un capítulo en el que pasan tantas cosas que no puedo describir como me ponen estos dos... Esas charlas y ese encuentro... Todo me deja con la boca abierta. ¿Creen que Bella lo echará o que seguirán con lo que empezaron? ¿Sus opiniones sobre esas charlas serias de su pareja, el bebé, la adopción...?_

 _¡Quiero saber todo en los comentarios!_

 ** _Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia, los favoritos, las alertas y, sobre todo, por los comentarios a:_** _krisr0405, Andrea Ojeda, saraipineda44, cavendano13, Adriana Molina, Pera l. t, somas, Tary Masen Cullen, Lorenitta22, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, Cary, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Tulgarita, Noelia y OnlyRobPatti._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Doloroso**

 **EPOV**

Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho mientras sostengo a Bella contra mí, su pequeño vientre presionando contra mi abdomen.

 _Nuestra hija._

Mierda, no puedo pensar de esa forma. Ella será de alguien más. Eso me está matando, pero sé que es lo mejor.

No es como si yo en verdad quisiera un hijo en este momento o esté lo suficiente loco para pensar que estoy listo para uno, pero simplemente saber que Bella está llevando a _nuestra_ hija en su vientre despierta algo en mí que no sé lo que es. Siempre me sentí protector con Bella, pero ahora es incluso más fuerte. Y se extiende a la pequeña persona dentro de ella.

Tenerla otra vez en mis brazos de esta forma es maravilloso. Me llena de sentimientos que no puedo describir. Me da escalofríos que recorren todo mi cuerpo… esta calidez. Pero por mucho que la quiera de regreso, sé que es probable que todavía no la merezca.

Mis amigos siempre bromeaban sobre que ella podía estar con alguien mejor que yo cuando estábamos juntos, y pensaba que solo estaban siendo unos idiotas. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ellos solo bromeaban a medias, si es que era solo a medias.

Tal vez fumé demasiado con Jasper. Tal vez me reí demasiadas veces de los avances de Lauren y de otras chicas. Tal vez mi enojo sacaba lo peor de mí más veces de las que no. Tal vez me concentré demasiado en mis videojuegos e ignoré la belleza acostada en mi cama a solo unas pulgadas. Tal vez dejé que me mimara demasiado y, definitivamente, no la mimé lo suficiente.

Sería genial que las relaciones vinieran con un jodido manual. Como Bella fue mi primera novia real, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo y, obviamente, no la escuché lo suficiente. Ignoré todas las advertencias de Emmett. Su novia es una perra, así que ¿por qué querría seguir su ejemplo?

Obviamente, él y Rose todavía están juntos y lo han estado por mucho tiempo, mientras que Bella y yo… no lo estamos.

No puedo culpar a Bella por preguntarme por Lauren, pero jodida Rose. Ella debería haber mantenido su maldita boca cerrada. No era como si yo le hubiese pedido a Lauren que fuera a mi habitación. Había estado muy borracho porque estaba triste por Bella y estaba casi a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando Lauren hizo lo que sea que hizo. Recordaba muy poco y solo estoy seguro de lo que pasó porque la arrinconé unos días después en la biblioteca. Obvio que ella malinterpretó eso y una vez más tuve que alejarla. Pero ella hizo un mohín y me dijo que no me puse duro y que nada pasó. Nunca estuve tan aliviado en mi vida.

Sin embargo, la cosa es que… yo debería saber cuando una chica tiene sus manos y boca en mí. Especialmente si no es la chica de la que estoy enamorado.

Estoy empezando a pensar que Bella es demasiado buena para mí, pero todavía quiero intentarlo. Todavía quiero merecerla.

Algún día.

Bella se retuerce un poco en mis brazos y yo solo la sostengo más fuerte.

Todavía no estoy listo para dejarla ir.

Paso mis dedos por su columna mientras la sostengo y muevo mi mano por la curva de su trasero y lo aprieto, haciendo que ella gima y suba su pierna sobre mi cadera. Agarro su muslo y luego deslizo mi mano hacia la parte posterior de su rodilla, tirando de ella aún más cerca y dejando caer mi cabeza para rozar mi nariz por su cuello.

Ella todavía usa la misma loción con olor a coco y el champú que siempre usó.

Huele como el cielo y no puedo evitar presionar mis labios justo detrás de su oreja.

—Edward… —Es una plegaria y una advertencia al mismo tiempo.

—Shhh… Déjame amarte —murmuro contra su suave piel—. Solo por un momento.

Moviendo mi cabeza hacia atrás, miro profundamente a sus ojos marrones. Están brillando con lágrimas no derramadas y mis ojos pican por la emoción que me llena.

—Solo por un momento —repito, moviéndome más cerca y acariciando su nariz con la mía.

Nuestros labios se encuentran, abriéndose y dejando que nuestras lenguas se saboreen. Bella emite un pequeño gemido, atrayéndome con sus manos en mi cuello de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez que nos besamos, y estoy perdido en ella.

Si ella me deja tenerla de esta forma otra vez y después me aleja, tal vez me mate. Pero lo deseo demasiado como para que me importe.

Comienzo a ponerla sobre su espalda, pero ella sale rápidamente de mi agarre y se aleja de mí. Mi corazón se rompe mientras la observo sentarse con ambas manos descansando contra su vientre.

—¿Qué va mal? ¿Te lastimé?

Bella sacude la cabeza y me da lo que solo puedo describir como una mirada avergonzada.

—No podemos… hacerlo de esa forma —murmura—. Tienes que estar detrás de mí o necesito estar arriba.

El alivio me llena y entiendo.

—Oh, no hay problema —digo con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Bella bufa hacia mí, divertida.

—Sí, estoy segura de que no lo es.

—¿Entonces? La dama elige.

Mordisqueando su labio inferior, ladea un poco su cabeza, observándome.

—Creo que quiero estar encima.

Sonrío hacia ella y rápidamente me quito el resto de mi ropa y me acuesto en el medio de la cama con mis manos detrás de la cabeza.

Los oscuros ojos de Bella suben y bajan por mi cuerpo, y ella lame sus labios antes de moverse más cerca y, finalmente, ponerse sobre mí.

—¿Tienes un condón en tu billetera? —pregunta mientras sus manos descansan en mis costillas.

Asiento hacia ella, pero pongo mis manos en sus caderas para mantenerla quieta cuando se mueve para buscarlo.

—¿Realmente… —Trago con dificultad—. ¿Realmente necesitamos uno? Quiero decir, ya estás embarazada.

No estoy tratando de hacer una broma. Simplemente quiero sentir todo de ella, especialmente si esta es nuestra última vez. No estoy esperando que ella acepte lo de amigos-con-beneficios. Sobre todo porque es una mentira. No hay forma de que pueda mantener al margen mis verdaderos sentimientos.

—Edward —dice suavemente—, lo siento, pero no me siento cómoda sin uno. Han pasado meses desde que rompimos. No es como si esperara que seas célibe. —Ella mira sus manos ahora, que se están retorciendo nerviosamente sobre su vientre.

—Bella, sé que no te di una razón para que confiaras en mí. Debería haberte dicho sobre el incidente con Lauren, pero como nada pasó, no pensé que necesitabas saberlo. Entiendo por qué te inquieta a pesar de que estábamos separados. Lo entiendo —enfatizo—. Quise cortarle las bolas a Riley solo por hablar contigo esa noche en la cocina.

Ella mira hacia mí.

—Escuché que lo golpeaste. —La desilusión por mi exabrupto llena sus ojos, pero ella no tiene idea de cómo es realmente ese idiota.

—Y lo haría otra vez en un jodido segundo por hablar así de ti. —Solo pensar en eso hace que mi sangre hierva.

Sus cejas se elevan al mismo tiempo que una mirada adorable y confusa llena su rostro.

—¿Así cómo?

—No importa. —Sacudo la cabeza—. Estaba siendo irrespetuoso y lo golpeé.

Bella suspira y yo aprieto sus caderas, mis dedos presionando su suave carne.

—No he estado con nadie después de ti. Lo juro.

Ante su mirada de incredulidad, hago la señal de honor de los _scout_ con mi mano y ella se ríe.

—Y me hicieron una prueba después… ya sabes.

—¿Nadie?

—No.

—¿Ni un trabajo manual?

—Solo de mi parte.

Un lado de su boca se alza.

—Yo tampoco he estado con nadie más. Eso probablemente es obvio, pero… de todas formas. —Ella me dirige una sonrisa débil y alzo la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Quiero decir _bien_ , pero eso no parece apropiado. Y estoy tratando realmente no ser un gilipollas.

—Está bien. Entonces…

—Entonces…

Bella me mira fijamente a los ojos mientras comienza a mover sus caderas y deslizarse sobre mi polla, que ahora está _dolorosamente_ dura. La chica que amo ha estado desnuda por al menos media hora y sentada en mi polla por algunos minutos. Y he sido célibe, así que sí… _dolorosa._

Deslizo mi mano de su mejilla, por su cuello y hasta su hombro, su piel es tan suave y familiar. Dejo que mis dedos tracen su clavícula mientras ella se mueve. Gimiendo por la fricción, continúo bajando hacia sus pechos, que están mucho más grandes de lo que los recuerdo. Muevo mi otra mano hacia arriba, así puedo agarrar ambos, sintiendo el peso extra y apretándolos.

 _Dios, amo esto._

—Lo sé —murmura ella, cerrando sus ojos mientras juego con sus pezones de la forma que le encanta.

Evidentemente, esta chica hace que mi filtro cerebro-boca sea inútil.

Bella se arquea hacia adelante de repente, moviendo un poco sus caderas y presionando contra mis manos, y yo gimo, moviéndome para acariciar sus pechos otra vez, cuando de repente siento su mano en mi polla. Ella se estira hacia atrás y me agarra, para alinearme en su entrada.

 _Dios, ayúdame._

Mientras ella empieza a bajar sobre mí, mi cuello se arquea y mi cabeza se presiona contra la almohada, mis ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Se siente como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde que la sentí de esta forma.

Su húmero calor me atrae y ella está tan jodidamente apretada a mi alrededor.

—Jodeeer —decimos los dos mientras ella baja, ella susurra y yo gruño.

Sus manos se presionan contra mi pecho, marcándome, y quiero mantener su marca ahí para siempre.

Cuando está completamente sentada sobre mí, deja escapar un profundo y tembloroso suspiro, y yo gimo fuerte y largamente porque ella está tan jodidamente apretada, pero se aprieta más a mi alrededor, y… joder.

Fijo mi mirada en la de ella mientras se desliza sobre mi eje y luego baja con un golpe lento, pero fuerte. Sus labios abiertos dejan escapar gemidos mientras lo hace otra vez… y otra… y otra. Se desliza hacia arriba… y baja… Mueve sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que se levanta y cae, y lleva mi polla a su interior de una manera tan jodidamente perfecta.

Las pesadas tetas de Bella se balancean frente a mi rostro mientras ella mueve sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza. Eso también hace que su rostro esté más cerca y levanto mi mano para pasar mi pulgar por su labio inferior, deseando que me bese otra vez.

Ella lo hace, sus ojos cerrándose mientras se desliza hacia abajo. Dulce y suave. Nuestras lenguas se acarician. Sus caderas continúan rodando y la poca concentración que puedo reunir se está enfocando en no acabar demasiado pronto.

Empujando hacia abajo otra vez, ella mantiene sus ojos cerrados por un momento y cuando los abre de nuevo, puedo ver su amor por mí. Está justo ahí.

¿Cómo no presté atención antes?

Sabía que ella se preocupaba por mí, probablemente sospechaba que me amaba, pero nunca pensé realmente en eso.

Demonios, realmente fui un idiota.

Todavía lo soy. Pero seguiré tratando de no serlo.

Si nos quedamos con el bebé o no, todavía quiero estar con ella.

Ella necesita tiempo y se lo daré.

Solo espero que no sea para siempre.

Acelerando sus movimientos, Bella se muerde el labio inferior y se estremece, y sé que eso significa que ella me hizo golpear justo su punto G.

Muevo mis manos hacia abajo para agarrar sus muslos, por mucho que quiera sentarme y tomar el control, no lo hago. La dejo cogerme, la dejo usarme para golpear ese punto y llegar a su orgasmo.

Haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris con mi pulgar, observo como su rostro se contorsiona, sus dientes muerden con más fuerza su labio mientras ella gime y cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

Sé que está cerca.

La conozco.

La amo.

Tal vez me perdone algún día, pero yo nunca podría perdonarme a mí mismo por la forma en que la lastimé.

Esos pensamientos salen de mi cabeza cuando ella comienza a pulsar y apretarse a mi alrededor, y mis bolas se aprietan. Me correría en cualquier momento.

Ella se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Continúo haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris resbaladizo e hinchado.

—Estoy cerca —chilla, apretándose sobre mí menos de un minuto después.

No quiero que esto termine, pero no puedo evitarlo. Apretando sus muslos, empujo hacia ella, mientras ella disfruta su orgasmo, clavando sus uñas en mi pecho y haciéndome gruñir ante el doloroso placer. La calidez, su agarre y la humedad me abruman hasta que me vacío completamente dentro de ella.

Agotado y jadeando, la sostengo mientras se recuesta sobre mí por un momento, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro, dejando escapar su respiración caliente contra mi cuello. Deslizo mis manos arriba y abajo por su espalda hasta que ella se mueve para sentarse.

—Debería… ir a limpiarme —dice sin mirarme.

Mi corazón duele mientras ella se aleja, física y emocionalmente. Es muy obvio que está tratando de cerrarse otra vez y tomar de nuevo la parte de sí misma que me dio el último par de horas.

—Sí. Mmm… yo también, supongo. —Prefiero quedarme enterrado en ella en un futuro cercano, pero está claro que no es una opción. De mala gana, retiro mis brazos de alrededor de ella y suspiro cuando el calor de su cuerpo me deja completamente. Me deja tan frío… y ya puedo decir que se arrepiente de esto.

Paso mi mano por mi cara y observo el techo mientras espero que salga del baño.

 _Por favor no la dejes arrepentirse de esto._

Ese pensamiento llega a mi cabeza cuando me doy cuenta de que ya pasaron varios minutos.

Cuando queda claro que ella no regresará a la habitación, decido que tendré que aguantarme y lidiar con esto.

Después de oler profundamente su almohada, me levanto para encontrar mi ropa. Aunque es la última cosa que quiero hacer en este momento, sé que tengo que darle el espacio que necesita.

* * *

 _Los sube y bajas de estos capítulo ya me dejan sin palabras… ¡así que espero que ustedes llenen mis espacios en blanco por lo que pasó en este capítulo con sus palabras en los comentarios, porque estos dos me vuelven loca con los momentos buenos seguidos de otros no tan buenos! :P_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _cavendano13, Andrea Ojeda, Noelia, Pera l.t, somas, saraipineda44, krisr0405, terewee, jupy, tulgarita, kaja0507,_ _bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Sully YM, Vanina Iliana, Cary y Adriana Molina._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Hola**

 **BPOV**

Estúpida.

Soy _tan_ jodidamente estúpida.

No sé qué, además de mis alocadas hormonas, pudo haberme hecho creer que era una buena idea dormir con Edward. Obviamente no estaba pensando.

Pero fue increíble. Estar cerca de él. Sentirlo otra vez dentro de mí.

Aunque nuestra atracción física nunca fue el problema.

No puede pasar otra vez. Eso fue todo. Tengo que ser fuerte y tratar de distanciarme de él todo lo que me sea posible ahora. Seguro puedo manejar eso. Iríamos juntos a la agencia de adopción, pero eso sería todo.

Tal vez finalmente escucharlo decir que cooperaría, me suavizó demasiado cerca suyo. Ese tipo de alivio tan intenso que te recorre y relaja todo. Saca un gran peso de tu pecho y te ayuda a respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez, me lavo las manos y me pongo mi bata.

Mi baño tiene una puerta que da a mi habitación y otra que da al pasillo. Decido que quiero algo de agua antes de volver y hablar con Edward, así que me dirijo al pasillo, de repente escuchando música en otra de las habitaciones.

Mientras camino por el pasillo, me doy cuenta que viene de la de Alice. Golpeo su puerta para ver si está bien, porque no es normal en ella escuchar música como esa. Cuando no responde, asumo que no me escuchó, así que abro y asomo la cabeza.

Kelly Clarkson está cantando que ya se fue, y veo a Alice sentada en el medio de su cama, llorando.

 _Mierda_.

Después de bajar la música, me acerco a ella y, sin vacilar, envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasó?

Entre sollozos, ella me cuenta que Jasper y ella tuvieron una enorme pelea y que probablemente habían roto. Estoy sorprendida. No creo que ellos hayan peleado alguna vez. Nunca. Él está tan relajado todo el tiempo. ¿De qué tendría que preocuparse?

—Estaba hablando con él sobre tu cita y cuán difícil fue para ti, y él no lo entendía. Dijo algunas cosas muy insensibles que no te diré porque no quiero que te pongas triste. Pero ¿qué si fuera yo? Quiero decir, ¿qué si fuera yo la embarazada? Él querría que yo simplemente… —Ella se calla con una mirada lejana en su rostro, y yo ato cabos.

—Lo siento mucho, Alice. —Acaricio su espalda porque no sé qué más hacer. Y también me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando con ella. Es decir, son _Alice_ y _Jasper_. Han estado juntos desde que los conozco.

No los conocí hasta el año anterior, cuando era estudiante de segundo año y decidí que la vida en los dormitorios no era para mí. Inmediatamente, congenié con Rose y Alice, y con Emmett y Jasper que pasaban bastante tiempo con nosotras. Ellos se conocían desde que eran estudiantes de primer año, pero no conocí a Edward hasta este año porque siempre rechazaba las invitaciones a la casa de fraternidad, sintiéndome tímida o rara.

Alice y Rose me arreglaron para el último Halloween e insistieron en que fuera. Y el resto, como se dice, es historia.

—Él solo... No sé —dice Alice—. Empezamos a discutir y todo comenzó a salirse de control. Dijo que estaba siendo irracional y poco realista… como siempre. Y yo lo llamé idiota inmaduro. Solo se nos fue de las manos. —Gruñe—. Siempre pensé que eventualmente superaría lo de la marihuana. Quiero decir, esperaba que lo hiciera. Pero ahora es peor que nunca y también le reclamé eso, incluso aunque nunca le dije realmente que me molestaba. Simplemente creo que nunca va a madurar. —Sus grandes ojos grises, inyectados de sangre, se encuentran con los míos, llenos de lágrimas y tristes—. ¿Crees que sea una cosa de la fraternidad? ¿Perpetúan todos juntos la inmadurez? No lo entiendo.

—No sé, cariño, pero realmente espero que puedan arreglar las cosas. Es decir, los chicos solo son tan…

Una puerta se cierra en el pasillo, Alice se sobresalta y yo me tenso.

—Pensé que Rose estaba en el trabajo —dice.

—No es Rose. —Me quedo muy quieta. Culpable.

Alice se aleja de mí y me mira de arriba abajo, sin duda viendo las señales de lo que estaba haciendo hace no más de diez minutos. Jadea, olvidándose de sus problemas por un momento.

—¿Edward todavía está aquí? ¿Tuviste sexo con él? ¿Regresaron? —Ella está prácticamente chillando.

Apesta tener que romper su burbuja. Sacudiendo la cabeza, le digo que espere un minuto al mismo tiempo que escuchamos otra puerta cerrarse. Edward probablemente cree que me estoy escondiendo de él y, aunque definitivamente estoy confundida por todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, no quiero que se vaya creyendo que estoy molesta con él.

Estoy molesta conmigo misma.

Salgo al pasillo al mismo tiempo que Edward sale de mi baño.

—Oye —dice, notándome inmediatamente—. Aquí estás.

—Oye. Lo siento. Alice… —Apunto débilmente con mi pulgar detrás de mí.

Su cabeza se levanta.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Ella y Jasper tuvieron una gran pelea y probablemente rompieron.

—Oh. Mierda.

—Sí. Así que…

—Supongo, uh… —Pasa su mano por su hermoso y desordenado cabello, y esto es _tan_ extraño—. ¿Debería ir a ver cómo está él? —dice como una pregunta. Es tan raro verlo tan inseguro, pero me siento de la misma forma.

—Sí, probablemente. —Mis ojos empiezan a escocer otra vez mientras lo miro, recordando las formas en la que me tocó hace poco. La forma en que se sentía en mi interior. La forma en que me dijo que me amaba.

Sus cejas se juntan.

—O podría quedarme… un poquito más. Si quieres. Es decir, ¿estás bien? ¿Alice estará bien?

Dejando escapar un gran suspiro, le respondo:

—Guau, esas son algunas preguntas difíciles, Edward. —Sacudo la cabeza—. No creo que ninguno de nosotros esté bien ahora.

Él asiente y murmura:

—Lo sé.

Nos quedamos ahí parados en un silencio incómodo por un largo minuto y estoy por hablar cuando él finalmente lo hace.

—Así que… ¿debería quedarme? O sea, ¿quieres que me quede?

Por supuesto que _quiero_ que se quede.

—No, ve. Ve a hablar con Jasper y ver cómo está. Podemos hablar más tarde, ¿está bien? — _Porque_ _no tengo ni idea de qué decirte en este momento_.

—Sí. Está bien. Yo solo... uh… —Apunta hacia la puerta y le dirijo una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento girándome para volver a la habitación de Alice.

Ella se está sonando la nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas con algunos pañuelos, y me acerco para sentarme a su lado.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo? —pregunta.

Observo como mis dedos giran un mechón de mi cabello mientras respondo.

—Dormimos juntos, pero no regresamos. Solo me dejé llevar y cometí un jodido error. Es decir, él estaba sin camisa y es tan sexy, y yo todavía lo amo, y he estado tan excitada, y Dios. —Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, finalmente levanto la mirada—. No sé qué hacer ahora. Dijo que sabía que no significaba que estaríamos juntos otra vez, pero también me dijo que me ama. Y por mucho que quiera creer en él, no estoy segura de que sepa lo que significa. Siento que solo lo dijo porque me extraña o algo así. Porque por qué no lo dijo antes, ¿sabes? —Sacudo la cabeza—. Pero yo tampoco se lo dije. —Alice me dirige una sonrisa compasiva incluso aunque su mundo se está desmoronando—. Tal vez ambos somos unos despistados. Solo desearía poder perdonarlo, pero no sé cómo.

Alice apoya su mano sobre mi brazo.

—Está bien que no lo sepas justo ahora. No puedo imaginar que Jasper me hable como Edward lo hizo cuando le diste la noticia. Debe ser difícil incluso mirarlo de la misma forma otra vez, para ser honesta.

—Sí —respondo, asintiendo y limpiándome una lágrima—. Desearía tener un blanqueador cerebral o algo así. —Ambas nos reímos entre lágrimas—. Tal vez después de que la bebé nazca las cosas serán más fáciles. No sé. —Sollozo y me siento derecha—. Bueno, suficiente sobre mí. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo traerte algo?

Alice niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que solo quiero dormir por ahora, pero gracias. —Me da un abrazo y deseo poder hacer algo para arreglar las cosas por ella. Pero ni siquiera puedo arreglar mi propia vida últimamente, así que no estoy segura de qué tan bueno sería. Todo lo que puedo hacer es estar ahí para ella como ella está ahí para mí.

Después de darle otro abrazo, le digo que descanse y vuelvo a mi baño para bañarme. Cuando estoy por abrir la puerta del baño, mis manos vuelan a mi vientre cuando siento un aleteo distinto. Había sentido algunas pequeñas cosas aquí y allá, pero nunca estaba segura de si eran gases.

Esto definitivamente no son gases.

Limpiándome otra lágrima con una mano temblorosa, miro hacia mi vientre y susurro:

—Hola, pequeña.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y, sobre todo, los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:** cavendano13, Sully YM, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, terewee, tulgarita, Pera l. t, krisr0405, bbluelilas, Vanina Iliana, Tata XOXO, Cary, Noelia y Jupy._

 _Espero que me cuenten sus opiniones sobre este capítulo en los comentarios._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Bruja**

Han pasado tres días desde que Alice y Jasper se pelearon.

Tres días desde que Edward y yo dormimos juntos.

Tres días desde que sentí al bebé moverse en mi interior por primera vez.

Edward quiere venir para hablar, pero tengo mucho miedo de no ser capaz de controlarme, especialmente si él va a estar tan dispuesto a dejarme saltar sobre él otra vez. Así que le pregunto si podemos hablar por teléfono.

Él acepta con un suspiro resignado y primero me pregunta cómo le va a Alice, ya que ella y Jasper no se han arreglado todavía.

—No muy bien. Ella ha estado llorando, comiendo su peso en Kit Kats. Tuve que forzarla a bañarse ayer. No fue bonito.

—Sí, Jasper no está mucho mejor. —Suspira—. Ni siquiera _Animal Planet_ lo hace feliz últimamente. —Eso me hace soltar unas risitas a pesar de mí misma y Edward se ríe—. De todos modos espero que puedan superarlo, pero si soy sincero, estoy mucho más preocupado por nuestros problemas ahora mismo.

—Sí…

No habla por un momento, pero luego dice en voz baja:

—¿Te arrepientes?

Un gran suspiro sale de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerlo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —Su tono es entrecortado. Dolido. Molesto.

—No es un sí, Edward. —Paso mi mano por mi cabello, tirando de mi cuero cabelludo—. Es un sí y un no, supongo.

—Bueno, eso no es confuso ni nada.

Su sarcasmo hace que el enojo surja en mi pecho.

—¿No crees que tengo el jodido derecho de estar confundida? ¿Se supone que tengo que saber todas las respuestas todo el tiempo?

—Joder, no lo sé. —Él suspira, claramente frustrado. Hay una larga pausa antes de que diga—: No, supongo que no.

Dejando escapar otro suspiro, le ofrezco lo que puedo en este momento.

—Yo… disfruté estar contigo otra vez, Edward. Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo hice. Pero es difícil ordenar todas estas emociones y pensamientos conflictivos que se mezclan en mi cabeza. —Hago una pausa por un minuto, tratando de pensar qué quiero decir. He estado pensando en esto los últimos tres días, pero sigue habiendo un espacio en blanco. Ya le había explicado por qué siento que no deberíamos estar juntos en este momento, por qué no puedo perdonarlo todavía. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas de que estaremos juntos en algún momento porque no veo que eso pase antes de que el bebé nazca—. Creo… que necesito algo de espacio.

—Mierda. Sabía que dirías eso.

Podía verlo pasándose una mano a través de su cabello, acostado en su cama sin hacer. Extraño estar en esa cama con él. Extraño la forma en que se sentía presionado contra mí.

Alejando ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, regreso mi trasero excitado al tema.

—Lo siento —digo, porque lo hago. Lamento que todo se haya jodido tanto. Lamento no poder caer en sus brazos otra vez como él quiere. Lamento no poder perdonar todo el dolor y la humillación, el enojo y las acusaciones. Lamento muchas cosas—. Siento que esto no pueda ser más fácil. Simplemente… no lo es.

—Lo sé —murmura.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —El hace una pausa por un momento y no creo que vaya a seguir hablando, pero me sorprende—. Tuve un par de días para digerir todo lo que me dijiste, todas las razones por las que no podemos estar juntos ahora y, por mucho que lo odie, lo entiendo. Te dije que no quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti, y lo decía en serio. Si estar conmigo hace las cosas más difíciles… entonces retrocederé en el… cortejo.

Ambos nos reímos ante su elección de palabras. Él siempre fue bueno para romper la tensión.

Siento que un poco más de peso es liberado de mis hombros y respiro profundo. Casi se siente liberador.

—Está bien. ¿Todavía irás conmigo a la agencia, verdad?

—Sí.

—Está bien. —Suspiro. Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios por su respuesta inmediata y de apoyo—. Deberíamos ir pronto así puedes conocer a Diane y obtener los conceptos básicos directamente de ella. Me gustaría empezar a buscar padres adoptivos pronto, y no quiero hacerlo sin ti.

—Sí. Definitivamente quiero estar ahí para eso.

Más alivio me recorre. Él realmente dará un paso adelante y estará conmigo en esto. Todavía se me hace difícil creerlo.

Un repentino aleteo en mi abdomen me recuerda el primer día que la sentí y cómo lloré y lloré, ya anticipando ser separada de ella. Recé para tener fuerzas esa noche. Lo estoy haciendo un poco mejor hoy, pero sé que solo se volverá más difícil ser fuerte mientras el embarazo avance.

Algunas de las mamás biológicas en nuestro grupo terapéutico no acarician sus vientres o les hablan a sus bebés para no formar un vínculo, pero yo ya siento que está ahí. Y no quiero que ella sienta que no es querida, porque la amo. La amo tanto que quiero una mejor vida para ella de la que yo puedo darle.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward y me doy cuenta de que he estado en silencio por un rato.

—Oh. Sí. Lo siento. Solo…

—¿Solo? —pregunta cuando me quedo en silencio.

—Empecé a sentir a la bebé moverse. Es un poco… desconcertante.

—Oh. —Una pausa y un profundo suspiro—. ¿Cómo se siente? —La curiosidad casi infantil en su voz hace que una sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro.

—Es realmente extraño, en realidad. —Ambos nos reímos—. Es como si me hubiese tragado una pecera y de repente hay un pez ahí y sus aletas me rozan por dentro mientras nada alrededor.

Él se ríe otra vez.

—Sí. Como dije. Raro.

—Um… —Él se aclara la garganta—. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Mis ojos pican repentinamente, porque no creí que él escucharía mi voz quebrarse.

—Lloré mucho la primera vez, pero sí. Yo… eh… Lo estoy haciendo bien.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?

—El mismo día que tú y yo…

—Oh.

—Sí. Un día extraño, supongo.

—Sí. —Él suspira—. Escucha, realmente lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

—Oh. Está bien. —No puedo negar el destello de dolor que me golpea cuando no me dice dónde irá. El hecho de que no tengo derecho de saber o preguntar es difícil de enfrentar incluso aunque yo terminé las cosas—. Supongo que hablaré contigo más tarde, entonces.

—Sip. Ten una buena noche, Bella. —Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios con su voz suave todavía me hace tener piel de gallina.

Odio eso.

—Tú también.

.

.

Las próximas semanas estamos ocupados, pero productivos. La escuela comienza otra vez y nuestros horarios son frenéticos, pero Edward y yo encontramos tiempo para ir a la agencia juntos.

Edward hace un esfuerzo con el proceso de adopción como prometió. En su mayoría. Él llega tarde un par de veces e incluso falta a una cita, pero lo está intentando. Él responde bien ante Diane y ella realmente le gusta, lo que es importante. Ella será nuestra intermediaria por un largo tiempo.

Hemos mirado libros llenos con los perfiles de las parejas potenciales. Parejas que no tienen hijos pero los quieren desesperadamente. Parejas que ya han adoptado pero quieren más. Miramos perfiles de personas que están tratando de probar su valor mediante fotografías y palabras felices.

Es abrumador.

Firme con su palabra, Edward deja de intentar regresar conmigo, aunque a veces capto el anhelo en sus ojos antes de que pueda esconderlo. Estoy segura de que él ve el mío a veces también, porque sé que está ahí. No es como si no lo extrañara, como si no extrañara divertirme y ser libre con él.

Pero ser libre es algo del pasado.

Aunque la mayoría de los días se siente como si mi corazón solo latiera por él. Y los días que soy honesta conmigo misma, se siente como si siempre será así.

.

.

Alice y Jasper se arreglan, gracias a Dios. Solo tomó alrededor de una semana y media, lo que en realidad fue más de lo que todos habíamos predicho. Fue la cosa más rara estar separados para esos dos. Ellos que estaban casi siempre unidos por la cadera. Finalmente hablaron las cosas y, ahora, parecen estar más fuertes que nunca.

Jasper se disculpó con Alice y conmigo por su comentario de que habría sido más fácil si yo simplemente hubiese abortado. Él estaba drogado, por supuesto, y no tiene mucho filtro cuando está drogado. Le dije que tenía razón. Hubiese sido más fácil de alguna manera, pero mucho más difícil de otras y no es algo que yo podría hacer. Él se disculpó otra vez y dijo que él estaba hablando de más y obviamente no tenía ni idea de por lo que yo estaba pasando y si podría perdonarlo en algún momento.

La respuesta fue "probablemente".

Él ha estado fumando menos desde entonces y ha comenzado a tomarse las clases más seriamente. Su promedio de calificaciones no había sido del todo bueno, pero estaba tratando de mejorar este año. Creo que él y Alice estarán bien.

Ellos, al igual que Rose y Emmett, han sido un buen sistema de apoyo para mí y para Edward.

Estamos a mitad de octubre y, esta noche, tenemos una noche de chicas. Emmett y Jasper saldrán a cenar y a ver alguna película nueva de superhéroes en la que Alice y Rose no están interesadas. La mayoría de nosotros tenemos exámenes importantes esta semana y mis prácticas están pateando mi trasero, así que nos tomaremos una noche para relajarnos y divertirnos un poco.

—¡Las margaritas están listas! —grita Alice desde la cocina. Ella trae dos copas y se detiene frente a mí, dándome una llena de granizado de lima—. Sin alcohol para usted, señorita —dice con un ademán ostentoso y voz profunda.

—Bueno, gracias, Weatherby —respondo con un resoplido y un terrible acento inglés.

Ella bufa y le tiende su trago a Rose antes de volver a la cocina por el suyo.

—Bien —dice Rose, aplaudiendo—. Bella escoge esta noche. ¿Película de acción, película de chicas o noche de los ochenta?

Me giro hacia Alice, ella y yo nos asentimos antes de girarnos de nuevo hacia Rose.

—Noche de los ochenta.

—Perras —dice Rose antes de ir hacia los DVD.

A la mitad de _The Breakfast Club_ , Alice pregunta:

—¿Por qué nunca hacemos noche de los noventa? Nosotras ni siquiera habíamos nacido en los ochenta.

—Porque —responde Rose—, los noventa fueron todo _grunge_ y guerra, y los ochenta fueron drogas, sexo y peinados malos. Más diversión.

—Oh, hablando de peinados malos. ¡Cambio de imagen! —grita Alice.

Gruño, inclinándome hacia atrás y levantando mis pies hinchados en el sofá reclinable.

—Paso.

—No puedes pasar —dice Alice en un tono completamente serio—. Es noche de los ochenta. Siempre hacemos cambios de look en la noche de los ochenta.

—Y también es miércoles. Y los miércoles… —hago una pausa dramática, abriendo más mis ojos— vestimos de negro*.

—No veré esa mierda.

—Cobarde* —dice Rose.

—Sí. Es un hecho, tengo un coño*, muchas gracias. Eso solo funciona con los chicos. No veré _America Horror Story_ *. De ninguna manera.

—Amiga. El estreno de temporada fue TAN bueno. Vamos. Podemos verlo después de que termine esta. No seas gallina.

Rose y yo empezamos a cacarear y mover nuestros brazos hacia Alice.

—Está bien. Está bien. Pero si tengo pesadillas, iré a dormir con una de ustedes. Y saben que me robo las mantas.

—¡Conmigo no!

Mierda, Rose es rápida. Gruño otra vez, temblando de anticipación por una noche sin mis mantas.

Después de que la película termina, corro —está bien, camino— hacia mi habitación para ponerme el traje que me compré para Halloween este año. Parte de mí no quería ni preocuparse por arreglarme para Halloween, pero Alice me arrastró a una tienda de disfraces y básicamente me forzó. Ella es pequeña pero poderosa.

Me queda apretado sobre mi vientre, pero todavía luzco bastante bien. Me pongo mi sombrero puntiagudo y regreso al sofá reclinable para el comienzo de _American Horror Story: Coven_ , frotando mis manos, emocionada por los nuevos episodios.

—¿En serio, Bella? ¿Tu disfraz?

—Cállate. Estoy tratando de divertirme. ¿No tenías que hacerte un cambio de look? Así que ve y ponte algo negro y mira a las brujas ser malvaaaadas.

Alice me hace una mueca, pero después se encoge de hombros y va hacia su habitación. Rose se ríe de nuestras bobadas.

—Eso. Fue. Increíble. —Los ojos grises de Alice están grandes como platos, observando la televisión mientras pasan los créditos.

—Lo sé, ¿no?

—Te lo dijimos.

—Necesito ir al baño. —Esa fue Alice por una vez. No yo.

—Yo también.

Como me dejan sola en la sala, soy la única que escucha el golpe en la puerta. Quejándome y gimiendo por tener que salir del sofá reclinable, camino y abro la puerta, creyendo que son Emmett y Jasper.

Ahí están ellos, pero también está Edward, riendo y sonriendo en un suéter y jeans, una chaqueta de cuero marrón colgando sobre sus hombros.

La reacción física y visceral es inmediata y me toma desprevenida. Una mano va a mi pecho y, al mismo tiempo, rozo mis muslos juntos. Dios. Él no ha estado aquí desde ese día. El día. Nos hemos visto y hablado, por supuesto, pero él no ha estado aquí, donde está mi cama… a solo unos pasos…

Él posa sus ojos sobre mí, y me sonríe ampliamente, y verlo sonreír de esa forma hace que una sonrisa enorme aparezca en mi propio rostro. Emmett y Jasper deciden empujarlo para pasarlo y entrar.

—¿Eso que huelo son tus galletas, B? —pregunta Emmett, mientras huele el aire en su camino hacia la cocina.

—Será mejor que no estés oliendo sus galletas* —murmura Edward y dejo escapar una risa sorprendida.

Hemos desarrollado una amistad tentativa en las últimas semanas después de nuestra charla sobre que necesitaba espacio y que él dejara de intentar cortejarme. La mayor parte de las veces nos vimos cuando fuimos a la agencia, pero fue… agradable. No fuimos amigos antes de salir y me gusta conocer este lado de él con el sexo fuera de la mesa.

 _Mmmm… sexo con Edward en una mesa._

Mierda. No.

Sacudiéndome la cabeza a mí misma, le digo:

—Será mejor que entres antes de que Em se las coma todas.

Son las favoritas de Edward, de avena y chips de chocolate.

—Mierda. Tienes razón. —Pone su rostro a mi nivel con una sonrisa matadora, pero no se mueve todavía—. ¿Qué pasa con el disfraz? —pregunta con una risa, tocando con su dedo índice la punta de mi sombrero.

—Estábamos viendo _Coven_ y me sentí festiva. —Me encojo de hombros—. Lo usaré para la fiesta de Halloween en la casa de fraternidad. No hay Gatúbela este año. —Mi puchero es solo parcialmente genuino.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta? —Él está sorprendido, pero no parece disgustado.

—Eso creo. Siempre y cuando me sienta bien. —Paso mis manos sobre mi vientre—. ¿Eso está bien?

—No, sí… Por supuesto que sí. Solo no sabía si te sentirías cómoda. No has estado en la casa desde…

Él no quiere decirlo, y no lo hago hacerlo. _Desde la noche que vi las tetas de Lauren presionadas contra él._

Edward finalmente comienza a caminar para pasar el umbral de la puerta y me muevo para bloquearlo, sintiéndome juguetona.

—Ten cuidado ahora —digo alzando una ceja—. Si entras, tal vez caigas bajo mi embrujo. —Riendo, hago algunos movimientos con mis brazos y, básicamente, actúo como una idiota porque está siendo una noche divertida. No me he permitido relajarme y divertirme como esta noche en mucho tiempo.

Él entra, sonriendo con un toque de tristeza que no entiendo del todo. Y mientras pasa a mi lado, baja sus ojos y yo inhalo la esencia del cuero y escucho que dice:

—Demasiado tarde.

* * *

*El original dice _on Wednesdays we wear_ _black_ , en español _los miércoles vestimos de negro,_ que es una referencia a American Horror Story, supongo que los que siguen la serie lo entendieron, pero va la explicación para los que no lo hacemos.

Para los seguidores más fieles de la serie cada miércoles —día en que se estrena un nuevo capítulo— los productores instalaron _on Wednesdays we wear_ _black_ , donde los fanáticos alrededor del mundo vestían disfraces u outfits inspirados en los personajes de la serie y compartían sus imágenes a través de las redes sociales utilizando el hashtag con el mismo nombre.

Por eso Alice lo une inmediatamente a la serie y luego Bella se disfraza.

*Rose dice _Pussy_ que puede traducirse como cobarde o coño, por eso la respuesta de Alice.

*En el original dice _her cookies_ que es una forma de referirse a las partes femeninas.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Perdón por el retraso! Espero que las actualizaciones puedan ser semanales a partir de este capítulo, todos los lunes (sí, aunque sé que hoy es martes :P), porque empecé la universidad y eso me quita bastante tiempo._

 _ **Gracias por todos las alertas, los favoritos y especialmente por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:** tulgarita, cavendano13, bbluelilas, somas, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Pera l.t, Noelia, Cary, Vanina Iliana, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, OnlyRobPatti, caresgar26, jupy y terewee. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Mareada**

—Mmm, nop. —Volteo—. No. —Volteo—. Nop. —Volteo—. De ninguna manera.

—Tenemos que escoger a alguien, Bella.

—Lo sé. Solo que todos lucen demasiado… _algo_.

—¿Falsos?

—Sí. —Ella deja escapar un suspiro. Volteo—. Oh, esta no está mal.

Una pareja nos sonríe desde la página y ella tiene razón. No parecen falsos. Parecen felices. Enamorados. Estables.

—¿Carlisle y Esme? Nombres raros.

Ella bufa.

—Sí, bueno, también lo son Emmett y Jasper. Supéralo.

Ambos leemos el perfil debajo de la foto y parece prometedor. Él desarrolla _software_ para sistemas de atención médica y ella es maestra de preescolar, pero está planeando quedarse en casa para criar al bebé que adopten. Han estado casados por ocho años y no adoptaron antes. Viven en un bonito vecindario en el norte de California y tienen mucha familia cerca, un sistema de apoyo.

—Está bien, pongámoslos en la pila de _tal vez_.

—Está bien, aunque no creo que realmente puedas llamar a un papel una pila. —Eso hace que me gane una risita y un codazo en las costillas—. Mmmm. Demonios, tus codos están flacos. ¿No se supone que deberías estar ganando peso?

Bella me rueda los ojos.

—Sí, aparentemente todo está yendo a mi trasero.

—Tu trasero luce bien para mí.

Ella jadea, pero una linda sonrisa, con su nariz arrugada, se apodera de su cara, y sus mejillas se vuelven de un dulce color rosa. Amo poder ser así de juguetón con ella otra vez.

Le dirijo una sonrisa y un guiño, y vuelvo a la tarea de voltear las páginas.

Volteo.

—Nop. —Volteo—. Uh, uh. —Volteo—. No.

Cierro el libro.

—Supongo que esos son todos. Así que lo redujimos a dos. ¿Garrett y Kate o Carlisle y Esme?

—No lo sé. Me gustan cosas de ambos. —Ella se muerde una uña mientras su mirada se pasea entre las dos páginas que puse frente a ella—. ¿Tenemos que decidir hoy?

—No, pero tenemos que hacerlo en menos de dos meses. Creo que es hora de hacerlo. —No digo _si esto es lo que quieres_ porque ella odia cuando digo cosas como esas. Ella está tratando de ser fuerte incluso aunque se acaricia el vientre y se acomoda en el asiento después de recibir una patada en el bazo o en cualquier órgano que haya decidido golpear el bebé. Estar embarazada suena jodidamente incómodo.

—Consultémoslo con la almohada. ¿Podemos volver por la mañana antes de tu primera clase?

—Seguro.

Ella me dirige una sonrisa agradecida y le doy mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Escondo mi desilusión cuando ella saca su mano de la mía después de pararse. Debería estar acostumbrado a esto ahora, ser alejado, pero todavía hace que me duela el pecho.

Después de llevarle el libro de perfiles de regreso a Diane y dejarle saber que volveríamos por la mañana, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Camino un poco detrás de Bella y resulta ser la mejor decisión inconsciente que he tomado, porque a mitad de camino hacia nuestros autos, ella se detiene y se tambalea, y si no hubiera estado justo ahí, ella probablemente se hubiese caído.

—Mierda, Bella. ¿Estás bien? —Mis manos se aprietan gentilmente alrededor de sus brazos. Su espalda está presionada contra mi pecho y ella gira su cuello para mirarme, sus amplios ojos oscuros color chocolate parpadeando hacia mí.

—Lo siento. Solo me sentí realmente mareada de repente. Probablemente debería ir a casa y descansar antes de mi clase de genética.

—¿A casa? ¿Estás jodidamente loca? Te llevaré al hospital.

—No, Edward. —Ella se para sobre sus pies otra vez y trata de soltarse de mi agarre—. Estoy bien ahora. Puedes irte.

—Como el infierno que no —murmuro, girándola para que me mire pero sin soltarla—. ¿Todavía te sientes mareada? ¿Tu visión está borrosa? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?

Ella me dirige una sonrisa genuina y hermosa.

—Edward Cullen, ¿has estado leyendo libros sobre embarazo?

Miro hacia mis pies, que están casi tocando los de ella.

—Solo algunas cosas en línea —murmuro.

Tan pronto como la miro otra vez, veo que sus ojos se cierran y ella sacude un poco la cabeza.

—Demonios. Mareada otra vez.

—Está bien, eso es todo. Vamos. ¿Puedes caminar?

—Eso creo. —Otro paso, otro mareo.

Me inclino y la tomo en mis brazos, provocando un chillido. Los brazos de Bella se envuelven automáticamente alrededor de mi cuello y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuero cabelludo y mi espalda, donde sus manos tocan mi piel.

Sé que ella nunca dejará de afectarme de esa forma, pero ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso.

Acomodándola en mis brazos, la llevo rápidamente hacia el auto. Ella todavía parece pesar casi nada.

.

.

Cuando entramos a urgencias, nos envían directamente al área de mujeres en trabajo de parto, lo que me asusta como la mierda. Pero supongo que en horas regulares, todas las mujeres embarazadas son enviadas aquí.

Ellos conectan a Bella a casi ocho billones de máquinas y le sacan sangre. Necesito sentarme, pero estoy demasiado preocupado.

—Deja de pasearte, Edward. Harás que vomite.

—Lo siento. —Me siento en la silla contra la pared y me inclino hacia delante, así estoy cerca de su cama. Mi rodilla izquierda salta sin parar, pero no puedo detenerla.

—Estaré bien —murmura ella.

—Uh-huh. —No puedo esconder el temblor en mi voz—. ¿Puedo…? —pregunto mientras me inclino y rozo con la punta de mis dedos su mano.

Bella me sonríe.

—Por favor.

Mientras sujeto su mano fría con la mía caliente, la beso y después apoyo mi frente sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que mi rodilla continúa revotando. Cuando siento su otra mano enredarse en mi cabello y comenzar a rascarme suavemente, un sonido bajo y contenido sale de mi garganta.

—¿No debería estar yo tranquilizándote a ti? —pregunto sin mirarla.

—Lo estás haciendo —dice en voz baja.

Doy un vistazo hacia ella y veo su sonrisa suave y relajada, y algo de la tensión me deja mientras su mano continúa pasando por mi cabello.

Bella jadea de repente.

—¡Oh, no!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! —Mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho.

—¡Tu clase de Procedimiento Civil! Mierda, lo siento.

—Joder, Bella. —Acaricio mi pecho—. No me hagas eso. Está bien. Le mandé un mensaje al profesor desde mi teléfono. Esto, _tú_ , es mucho más importante, ¿está bien?

—Lo siento… otra vez.

Vuelvo a poner mi frente sobre su mano y cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abre, mi rodilla comienza a revotar otra vez.

—Bueno, Bella, tu presión sanguínea todavía está en 152 sobre 94, lo que es un poco alto. Tan pronto como tenga los resultados de tu examen de orina, sabremos un poco más. Por ahora, mantente acostada sobre tu lado izquierdo para mí y controlaremos otra vez tu presión en un tiempo, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

La doctora se va y Bella usa su mano como palanca para acomodarse un poco sobre la pequeña cama.

El constante sonido de los latidos del corazón del bebé es el único ruido en la habitación por un tiempo, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma. Necesito mantener la calma por ella.

—Está bien, Bella —dice la doctora Cargill cuando regresa—. Tus exámenes llegaron y tienes algo de proteína en tu orina, lo que puede indicar preeclampsia. Sin embargo, no es un nivel muy alto, así que te mantendré aquí por un par de horas más y veré cómo progresa tu presión sanguínea.

Miro hacia Bella y mis ojos pican cuando veo lágrimas aparecer rápidamente en los ojos de ella.

»Es probable que salgas en algún momento hoy, pero existe la posibilidad de que tengamos que controlarte durante la noche. ¿Te quedas con ella, papá?

Escucharla llamarme _papá_ me asusta y ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Um, uh —farfullo—. Sí. Quiero decir, bueno. —La mirada que me dirige es completamente justificada porque estoy actuando como un tonto. Quiero decir, soy el papá después de todo.

—Está bien. Ayúdala a relajarse tanto como pueda. —Dirigiéndose hacia Bella otra vez, ella dice—: Si tu presión se mantiene alta por las próximas horas, controlaremos tu orina otra vez y veremos desde ahí, ¿está bien? ¿Alguna otra pregunta en este momento?

—Umm. —Bella se aclara la garganta—. ¿Qué pasa si termino teniendo preeclampsia?

—Bueno, todo depende de qué tan severa sea. Con suerte podremos manejarlo con algo de medicación y descanso. Si es severa, tendrás que hacer reposo aquí en el hospital para un control más cercano.

El color desaparece del rostro de Bella y sus ojos se abren más grandes.

—¿Eso se va una vez que el bebé nazca, verdad? —le pregunto a la doctora.

—Correcto. Esa es la única cura para esto. En ese sentido —dice, mirando otra vez a Bella—, queremos que llegues tan cerca de las cuarenta semanas como sea posible, pero dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas, podrías dar a luz antes, así que mantén eso en mente. —Ella hace una pausa y anota algunas cosas en el expediente que tiene en sus manos—. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

—Mmm… —Bella resopla y aprieto su mano—. No. Creo que no.

Después de que la doctora se va, Bella solo observa al frente, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

Por un momento, creo que ella no va a responder, pero después ella me dirige una sonrisa leve.

—Supongo que no iré a la fiesta de Halloween después de todo.

Ambos nos reímos suavemente.

—Supongo que no.

—Oh, bueno. —Ella suspira—. Probablemente es lo mejor. Estar alrededor de todos esos idiotas borrachos estando sobria probablemente no habría sido tan divertido.

—Yo habría permanecido sobrio y cuidando de ti —le digo. Ya había planeado hacer eso.

Ella me dirige una sonrisa agradecida, y me inclino hacia adelante, acariciando su cabello hacia atrás y besando su frente. Mantengo mis labios presionados ahí y murmuro:

—Todo estará bien, Bella.

—Esa es mi línea. —Una risa forzada y temblorosa sigue a su comentario y sé que está tan asustada como yo.

.

.

—¿Necesitas algo? Tal vez podría ir a conseguirte algo de comer. Ya son después de las once.

—Uh, sí. Eso sería genial, gracias. Si vas a Taco Bell, quiero…

—Pizza mexicana, lo sé.

—Con…

—Un poco de crema agria a un lado. Otra vez, lo sé. —Le sonrío de forma indulgente y ella se sonroja.

—Es solo que si lo pides arriba, ellos usan esa rara pistola y solo le ponen una línea arriba. Eso es… extraño.

—¿Quieres que lo escriba?

—Cállate —dice con una risa—. Oh, tráeme una empanada de manzana con caramelo también. Y una _Sierra Mist_ , por favor y gracias. Hay dinero en mi bolso si quieres agarrarlo.

 _Sí, seguro._

—Yo invito.

—No tienes que hacer eso. Tengo algo de dinero. Solo no puedo levantarme ahora. —Ella señala todos los cables a los que está conectada—. Solo alcánzame mi bolso.

—Bella, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿está bien? Ahora, cállate y relájate por favor.

—Bien. —Ella bufa y después su voz se vuelve más baja—. Gracias, Edward. Por todo. Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí conmigo.

Es mi turno de sonrojarme.

—De nada. Mmm… solo iré por la comida. Volveré pronto.

—Está bien.

.

.

La presión sanguínea de Bella fluctúa un poco, pero se mantiene más alta de lo normal toda la tarde. También todavía hay algo de proteína en su orina. La doctora le dice que puede ir a casa, pero tiene que hacer reposo de forma estricta.

Bella está en pánico, por decir lo menos.

—¿Qué pasa con mis clases? ¿Mi trabajo? No puedo permitirme no trabajar. —Sus manos vuelan a su cabello—. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Ya lo resolveremos, Bella. Con suerte la medicina que te prescribieron ayudará, y podrás estar levantada en poco tiempo.

—Sí. —Ella suspira—. Está bien. Estará bien. Todo estará bien.

—Eso es —concuerdo, asintiendo hacia ella—. Estarás bien. No te estreses. Eso solo hará las cosas peor.

—Está bien. —Ella imita mi asentimiento, sus ojos muy abiertos—. Solo no entiendo cómo pasó esto. He tenido un embarazo tan fácil por tanto tiempo y después _bam_. Reposo.

—Todo estará bien —repito—. Solo tienes que preocuparte de estar saludable.

He leído algunas cosas sobre esta condición y es jodidamente atemorizante. En mi exterior estoy calmado por ella, pero en el interior, soy un pequeño niño meciéndose en una esquina.

.

.

Ayudo a Bella a acomodarse otra vez en su departamento y dejamos que Alice y Rose sepan lo que está pasando. Cuando agarro mis llaves y me dirijo hacia la puerta, Rose sale de la cocina.

—Adiós, Edward. Nosotras nos encargamos desde ahora. No hay problema.

Me detengo pero no me giro inmediatamente. Apretando mis manos en puños y girando mi cuello, trato de mantener mi temperamento bajo control antes de responder. Bella no necesita nada de estrés extra justo ahora y si la rubia y yo peleamos, eso es exactamente lo que ella obtendría.

Girándome para encararla, respondo:

—Regresaré. Solo iré a la farmacia por las medicinas y el tensiómetro. ¿Eso está bien contigo? —Está bien, tal vez dejo salir mi enojo un poco al final y aprieto mis dientes, pero, Dios, ella es tan irritante.

—Oh. —Ella bufa y se mira las uñas—. Bueno. —Y entonces ella me espanta con sus jodidas manos.

Mis fosas nasales se dilatan y ruedo mis ojos hacia ella, pero no digo nada mientras me alejo. Ni siquiera golpeo la puerta.

Creo que tal vez estoy madurando.

* * *

 _Oh, oh, oh… Las cosas se complican un poquito con el embarazo._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado y me cuenten sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _bbluelilas, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, kaja0507, Pera l.t, cavendano13, Lorenitta22, Noelia, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, Cary, somas, jupy, terewee y caresgar26._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Revelador**

 **EPOV**

Bella necesitaba hacerse un examen de orina esta mañana y su doctora la autorizó a ir a la agencia de adopción para encontrarnos con Diane y tener su sesión de terapia regular. Aunque no tiene permitido ir a clase o trabajar y eso la está volviendo loca.

No que la culpe. Si su condición no mejora, ella tendrá que dejar sus clases incompletas este semestre y retrasarse. Es otro sacrificio que tendrá que hacer, pero sé que nunca se arrepentiría de darle a este bebé la oportunidad de tener la mejor vida posible. Ella será valiente y fuerte como siempre.

La observo con admiración mientras se deja caer sobre la otra silla frente al escritorio de Diane. Resisto la urgencia de empujar tras su oreja el mechón de su cabello que cae sobre su rostro y me giro hacia Diane que está sentada en su lugar.

—Así que… ¿han decidido?

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada y giramos para enfrentarla, asintiendo.

—Sí. Nos gustaría elegir a Carlisle y Esme Platt.

Diane sonríe.

—Maravilloso. Ahora veamos otros detalles.

Ella procede a darnos información sobre cómo se arreglará un encuentro con Carlisle y Esme. Ellos nos darán su información de contacto si todo va bien. Diane también nos hace saber que los Platt cubrirán los gastos médicos que no están cubiertos por el seguro y que ellos se ofrecieron a pagar cualquier otro gasto que surja por el embarazo.

Bella y yo estamos sorprendidos.

—La mayor parte de esto es estándar, pero no todos los padres adoptivos pueden ayudar a cubrir los gastos de manutención también.

—Oh, mi Dios —dice Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella las limpia mientras caen—. Lo siento. Solo estoy tan aliviada. No sabía qué haría, como no soy capaz de trabajar y todo eso.

Me inclino para apretar su mano y ella me sonríe.

Amo verla sonreír otra vez.

.

.

Bella tiene su terapia grupal con otras madres biológicas, así que la dejo para ir a mi clase de responsabilidad civil.

Cuando vuelvo para recogerla, ella se tambalea de forma adorable hacia el auto. Es difícil verla así, cargando a una bebé que creamos juntos y saber que no la criaremos juntos. Sé que no se supone que sea fácil. Sé eso. Nunca pensé realmente en un futuro junto a Bella cuando estábamos juntos. No un futuro lejano al menos, con matrimonio e hijos. Pensaba en lo que haríamos al día siguiente o en qué posición me gustaría cogerla la próxima vez.

Toda esta situación ha sido tan… reveladora para mí. Ahora pienso en casarme con ella algún día. En tener otro bebé. U otros dos. En darle a esos bebés una infancia hermosa llena de risas y amor.

Algún día.

No sé si Bella y yo volveremos a estar juntos, pero sé que todavía lo quiero. Siento que nos conocemos mejor ahora. Ambos nos vimos obligados a crecer y tomar algunas decisiones difíciles, pero finalmente llegamos a un lugar cómodo y amigable, un buen comienzo para una relación fuerte.

Mientras Bella se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se acomoda, la observo y veo que sus ojos están hinchados y que la piel a su alrededor está rosa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sesión difícil?

Ella resopla y mira su regazo.

—Sí. Hablamos sobre nuestras madres y yo… —Ella mira por la ventana por un momento y se limpia bajo sus ojos—. Lo siento. Podemos irnos. Te contaré en el camino.

—Oh. Bien. —Casi no me doy cuenta de que todavía estamos en el estacionamiento. Odio cuando ella llora.

Después de permanecer en silencio por un par de minutos, ella finalmente deja escapar un suspiro.

—Supongo que solo fue muy revelador.

Suelto una risa.

Bella se gira para enfrentarme.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. No importa. ¿Revelador?

Ella se acaricia el vientre y mira por el parabrisas.

—Sí. Supongo que nunca pensé realmente cómo la conducta errática de mi mamá podría haberme afectado tanto a largo plazo. Hablar de eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que estoy aterrada hasta la muerte de ser mamá porque no quiero ser como ella. Quiero decir, ella casi no tiene un hueso maternal en su cuerpo, ¿qué si soy de la misma forma?

—No lo eres, Bella. —Apoyo mi mano sobre su rodilla, pero la saco después de un solo segundo.

La rodilla que toqué rebota mientras ella continúa.

—Es solo que… Ella nunca estuvo realmente ahí para mí, ¿sabes? Nos dejó cuando yo tenía tres y envió postales de vez en cuando, pero nunca fue suficiente. Casi nunca fui a verla y ahora ni siquiera sé dónde está. Eso simplemente está… realmente jodido. ¿Cierto?

—Bueno, sí. Lo está. Pero eso es cosa de ella, no tuya. No quiere decir que seas como ella.

Bella se muerde la uña, sin dejar de mirar por el parabrisas.

—Sí. Estoy segura de que tienes razón. Solo hizo que me lo preguntara, es todo.

—¿Que te preguntaras qué?

Puedo ver como se gira para mirarme por mi visión periférica.

—Si alguna vez estaré lista para el desafío.

Observándola, respondo:

—Lo estarás, Bella. Algún día. Solo este no es el momento correcto. No tiene nada que ver con tus habilidades reales para ser una buena madre. Tienes que saber eso.

—Tal vez… Pero ¿qué pasa si, subconscientemente, parte de lo que me hizo decidirme por la adopción en primer lugar fue que sé que sería inadecuada?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, estiro mi mano hacia ella otra vez, esta vez tomando su mano.

—No lo serás. De ninguna manera. Ya has hecho tantas cosas buenas por esta bebé. Y siempre me cuidaste tan bien cuando estábamos juntos. —Le sonrío y apenas contengo el jadeo cuando sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de los míos.

Bella se ríe suavemente.

—Eso fue diferente, pero gracias. —Ella suspira—. De todos modos, es algo sobre lo que no había reflexionado exactamente antes.

—Estoy seguro de que debe haber sido difícil hablar sobre eso.

—Sí. —Ella suelta mi mano y flexiono sutilmente mis dedos antes de envolverlos alrededor del volante otra vez.

—¿Te importa si paramos en la casa antes de que te deje en tu apartamento? Olvidé poner mi cuaderno de notas de mi próxima clase en mi mochila.

Le toma un momento responder.

—Oh. Sí, está bien.

Ella todavía está distraída, perdida en sus pensamientos. Es comprensible.

—No tardaré mucho. ¿Quieres quedarte en el auto?

—Sí.

Tan pronto como entro, mis labios hacen una mueca. Lauren está sentada en el sofá, acomodada sobre Riley, prácticamente follándoselo. Aparentemente, ellos están "saliendo" ahora o como se pueda llamar a dos idiotas que se manosean en público en cada oportunidad que tienen.

—Lleva esa mierda a tu habitación, por el amor de Dios.

—Muérdeme, Cullen —dice Riley.

Ignorándolo, me dirijo a mi habitación para encontrar mi cuaderno. No quiero que Bella tenga que esperar mucho.

—Mierda. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? —murmuro mientras lo busco en la montaña de papeles y carpetas sobre mi escritorio. Abro los cajones frenéticamente y todavía no puedo encontrarlo. Sé que no está en mi mochila—. Joder. —Aprieto mis manos sobre mi cabeza por el desconcierto y la frustración y giro en círculos, mis ojos examinando mi desordenada habitación.

He estado sintiéndome muy desorganizado últimamente. La escuela está pateando mi trasero, sin mencionar todo lo otro que está pasando. Finalmente me rindo y decido que tendré que encontrarlo más tarde, así que camino hacia la sala.

—… no me extraña que no puedas retenerlo, gorda.

Mis fosas nasales se agrandan ante el sonido de la voz de perra de Lauren. Aprieto mis puños tan fuerte que mis uñas se clavan en mis palmas y el enojo recorre todo mi cuerpo. Sé con quién está hablando y mis pasos se aceleran y luego se detienen cuando llego a la sala y veo a Bella con sus manos sobre su vientre y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

—¡Lárgate, Lauren! —Ni siquiera la miro.

—No me puedes echar —me grita de regreso—. Riley quiere que me quede y él también vive aquí.

—Mmm… —Los ojos de Riley van y vienen entre Lauren y yo. Él luce como si quisiera no estar de acuerdo, pero ella todavía está sentada sobre él.

Incluso si ella tiene razón, me importa una mierda. Me paro justo frente a su cara, el enojo por su brutalidad haciendo que mi cuerpo vibre.

—Dije. Que. Te. Largaras. ¿O quieres que le diga a tu pequeño juguete aquí que has estado tratando de cogerme durante todo el tiempo que han estado juntos? —Finjo un jadeo—. Oh, ups… Parece que ya lo hice.

Riley se levanta tan rápido que ella cae sobre su trasero y no puedo contener mi risa.

—¿Eso es verdad? —pregunta.

—No, bebé. Nunca…

Ignorando su estúpido trasero, camino hacia Bella y la tomo en mis brazos.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto. No pude encontrar el jodido cuaderno. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente y solloza contra mi pecho.

—Estoy bien. No debería haber entrado. Solo necesitaba tanto hacer pis, estaba empezando a ponerme incómoda.

—Mierda. Lo siento tanto. —Paso mi mano sobre su suave cabello, disfrutando tenerla en mis brazos incluso aunque ella está triste.

—Deja de disculparte. No es tu culpa.

Lauren chilla en el fondo y escucho a Riley decirle que se largue. A ella finalmente le crece una neurona y escucha, pasa a nuestro lado pisoteando con sus tacones de puta.

—¡Bien! Puedo ver cuando no me desean.

Se me escapa una carcajada.

—Sí. Cierto. Y yo soy el jodido Papa.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos hacia mí.

—Lo que sea, Cullen. No es como si se te parara. Y probablemente no sabrías cómo usarla incluso si lo hiciera. —Revoleando su cabello, ella comienza a caminar hacia la puerta otra vez.

—Oh, él sabe. Créeme —dice Bella, sorprendiéndome. Mis ojos vuelan hacia ella y ella le sonríe a Lauren—. Él no pudo hacerlo por ti porque le desagradas, cariño. Ahora, ¿por qué no tomas tu cabello teñido y tus problemas con papi y te vas a encontrar un chico diferente al que aferrarte? —Ella hace el mismo gesto con su mano que Rose me hizo a mí ayer, pero esto me hace sentir orgulloso.

—Perra —sisea Lauren, tomando un paso hacia Bella.

Rápidamente muevo a Bella detrás de mí, protegiéndola de Lauren.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Y solo para que lo sepas, yo no pude retenerla, así que no hables de cosas de las que no sabes ni una mierda. —Estoy respirando con dificultad, siento como si mis pulmones fueran a salirse de mi pecho—. ¡Lárgate!

Lauren se queda boquiabierta y deja salir un sonido extraño, algo entre un gruñido y un grito. Ella se tropieza con sus zapatos cuando finalmente, finalmente, sale por la puerta de entrada.

Casi espero que mi auto esté rayado cuando salgamos, pero de todos modos es un pedazo de mierda. Bella es más importante.

Ella está temblando un poco, así que la llevo hacia el sofá.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Riley se levanta.

—Traeré algo de agua.

Lo observo sorprendido.

—Gracias, hombre. ¿Estamos bien?

—Sí, amigo. Estamos bien. Lamento lo que ella hizo. —Mira a Bella—. No debería haberte hablado de esa forma, Bella. Realmente lo siento.

Ella le dirige una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es tu culpa, pero gracias.

—Está bien —responde Riley, todavía apenado, antes de ir a la cocina para traerle un poco de agua a Bella.

—Al menos algunas personas parecen saber cómo ser humanos decentes, especialmente con una mujer embarazada —murmuro, todavía enfurecido con esa zorra, Lauren. Mirando a Bella con preocupación, veo que ella tiene los ojos cerrados—. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? ¿Algo mareada?

—Un poco. —Riley regresa y le entrega un vaso de agua—. Gracias. —Ella toma un trago, pero después deja el vaso en la mesa de café y se para. Me levanto con ella, extendiendo mis brazos a su alrededor como una jaula y ella se ríe—. Estoy bien, Edward. Solo necesito usar el baño.

—Oh. Cierto. Está bien. Por aquí, déjame ayudarte.

Bella bufa hacia mí.

—No quiero decir ayudarte a ir al baño —replico, rodando los ojos—. Solo digo ayudarte a llegar ahí. Por Dios, mujer.

Ella me dirige una sonrisa burlona y me deja acompañarla hacia el pasillo.

—¿Quieres descansar un rato aquí o volver a tu departamento? —pregunto luego de que sale del baño.

Ella mira la puerta de mi habitación y después cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—No. Creo que debería volver a mi departamento.

—Está bien. —Entiendo. Habíamos pasado muchos buenos momentos en esa habitación, pero eso está en el pasado. Tal vez no se encuentra lista para desenterrar todo eso otra vez.

En el auto, Bella baja el volumen de la radio y me mira.

—¿Eso era verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dijiste sobre que Lauren todavía estaba detrás de ti.

Sonrío.

—Sí. Ella ha sido incesante desde que no estás alrededor. —La observo y puedo ver que baja la mirada—. Aunque no la he tocado. Estabas en lo correcto cuando dijiste que ella me desagrada. —Me estremezco dramáticamente y Bella suelta una risita, calentándome desde el interior.

Ella me mira otra vez, pero luego observa por la ventana, moviendo sus dedos sobre su vientre. Sé que quiere preguntar o decir algo más, pero está dudando.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea que quieras, Bella.

Ella se gira hacia mí.

—No. Está bien. No es de mi incumbencia.

Pongo mi mano sobre la de ella, deteniendo sus movimientos.

—Si te preguntas si he estado con alguien más, la respuesta es no. Te lo dije. Solo te deseo a ti. Eso no ha cambiado.

Bella me dirige una mirada de soslayo.

—Eso no… Es decir, eso no era… —Ella suspira—. Está bien, eso era lo que me estaba preguntando, pero todavía no es de mi incumbencia.

Aprieto su mano.

—La cosa es, Bella, que quiero que sea de tu incumbencia.

—Lo sé —murmura, moviendo una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, haciendo que mi corazón golpee contra mis costillas—. Lo sé.

.

.

Un par de días después, Diana organiza un encuentro por _Skype_ con los Platt para nosotros en la agencia. Nos guía a una pequeña habitación con una computadora en la mesa y nos sentamos nerviosos en las dos sillas frente al escritorio.

Carlisle y Esme son increíblemente agradables y nos hacen sentir a gusto casi al instante. Sus sonrisas genuinas nos ponen cómodos y Bella aprieta fuerte mi mano en el espacio entre nosotros mientras conocemos más sobre ellos.

Nos cuentan sobre su vecindario. Hay una piscina comunitaria y un hermoso parque con un sendero y un parque de juegos. Es tranquilo y viven en una casa de cuatro habitaciones al final de una calle sin salida.

Suena idílico.

Esme nos cuenta sobre su trabajo y la forma en que habla de los niños en su clase muestra cuánto ama genuinamente a los niños.

Bella y yo hablamos un poco sobre la escuela y nuestras vidas diarias, pero sobre todo Bella les cuenta sobre cuán activa es la bebé, como Bella puede sentir que tiene hipo al menos dos veces al día ahora y como parece que ella tiene confundidos el día y la noche.

—Oh, creo que eso es normal, querida. Incluso después de que ella nazca, los confundirá durante los primeros meses.

Bella me mira y después otra vez la pantalla.

—Suena agotador.

Esme sonríe.

—Sí. Lo será. —Ella mira a Carlisle, que le sonríe devuelta—. Pero estamos preparados para eso.

Bella mira hacia abajo y asiente.

—Bien. Eso es bueno.

Carlisle se aclara la garganta.

—Disculpen si me estoy entrometiendo, pero ¿ustedes son una pareja? Diane nos dijo que no lo eran, pero parecen…

Bella niega con la cabeza.

—No. Solo somos amigos. —Su pequeña sonrisa es forzada y también la mía. Sus palabras me atraviesan como fragmentos de hielo, incluso si son ciertas.

Solo. Amigos.

—Ambos queremos estar involucrados en elegir los mejores padres para la bebé —continúa Bella, acariciando su vientre—. Edward ha sido realmente un gran apoyo a través de todo.

Muevo mi mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas y utilizo mi mano libre para frotar mi pecho donde parece haberse instalado el dolor infinito.

—Oh, Dios mío —dice Esme, llamando mi atención otra vez—. Ustedes dos son tan dulces. No podemos esperar para conocerlos en persona.

Su intento de aliviar la tensión funciona, al menos momentáneamente, y le brindo otra sonrisa pequeña pero agradecida.

—Gracias —responde Bella, agachando la cabeza—. Eh, me preguntaba… ¿Han conocido a otros padres biológicos antes?

Carlisle se aclara la garganta otra vez y se remueve en su asiento.

—Sí. Dos veces. Ambas… no funcionaron. —Él tiene una voz suave. Es gentil y cariñoso con su esposa. Es tranquilizador.

—Oh. Lo siento. —Bella me mira y aprieta mi mano.

Esme acaricia amorosamente el hombro de Carlisle.

—Es algo difícil de afrontar, pero lo que ustedes dos están haciendo es un millón de veces más difícil. Por favor no se preocupen por nosotros. Nosotros sabemos que muchos padres biológicos cambian de opinión. Necesitan hacer lo que es correcto para ustedes dos y esa dulce bebé.

Abnegados.

Así es como puedo describir a los Platt. Y así es como sé que ellos son las personas correctas para criar a esta bebé.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Estos capítulos son un tanto agridulces para mí… ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?_

 _¡Espero que me cuenten en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, EmmaBe, Pera l.t, somas, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, Noelia, krisr0405, jupy, OnlyRobPatti, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Cary, kaja0507, Maya, terewee y alejandra1987._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Papá**

Despertarme en mi cama con cabello castaño sobre mi rostro y un pequeño cuerpo caliente contra mí es algo que extrañaba. Muchísimo.

Empujo mi nariz en sus rizos e inhalo profundamente... Cocos.

Acaricio su cabello hacia abajo y lo saco de mi cara, tratando de recordar cómo llegó ella aquí. Bajo mi mano por su brazo mientras ella respira profunda y uniformemente. Tuvimos una pequeña cena de Acción de Gracias la noche pasada en el apartamento de las chicas. Bella quería cocinar, pero no podía estar parada tanto tiempo, así que llevé comida para nosotros. Alice y Rose se habían ido a casa por las vacaciones, así que solo estábamos nosotros dos. Bella no podía viajar y yo no quería dejarla. Por suerte, mi mamá entendió.

Bella está en reposo estricto en la cama y todavía toma medicación para ayudar a regular su presión sanguínea. Ella tuvo que dejar su trabajo en la librería y dejar sus clases, lo que estaba matándola. Todo el trabajo que hizo…

Después de la cena anoche, miramos una película, cómodamente sentados en el sofá. Tal vez estuve demasiado concentrado en el brazo y la pierna cálidos presionados contra los míos, sin mencionar cada pequeño movimiento que Bella hizo, como para prestar demasiada atención a la película de un circo que ella puso. Alguna cosa sobre agua y elefantes.

Acepté el hecho de que somos "solo amigos", pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos por ella se han ido o al menos disminuido.

Algunos días casi desearía que lo hicieran. Eso seguramente aliviaría algo de la presión constante en mi pecho que solo crece cuando estoy alrededor de ella, lo que últimamente es cada vez más y más.

Después de la película, hablamos sobre nuestra última conversación por _Skype_ con Carlisle y Esme. Ellos están planeando venir el próximo mes y quedarse hasta que la bebé nazca. Bella tiene fecha de parto para el diecinueve, ellos llegarán el quince. Será lindo finalmente conocerlos en persona y, con suerte, tener algo de tiempo para conocerlos mejor de lo que ya lo hacemos.

Recuerdo que le pregunté a Bella la noche pasada si quería que me quedara y ella… Ella se mueve contra mí y todos los pensamientos dejan mi cerebro, mi polla saltando a la vida contra su trasero, su muy desnudo trasero.

Ella está desnuda y en mi cama. Esto no ha sucedido en… _mucho tiempo_. Su mano se desliza por mi antebrazo, dejando una estela de fuego y mi gemido resuena por la habitación. Nadie me hace sentir como lo hace ella con un toque tan simple.

—Edward…

Mis manos se deslizan por su vientre plano y bajo para sentirla, para sentir cuanto me desea. ¿Tuvimos sexo la noche pasada? Debemos haberlo hecho. Ambos estamos desnudos. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

Tratando de llevar el recuerdo a la superficie, uso mis dedos para obtener jadeos de ella, todo el tiempo rozando mi polla contra su trasero.

—Edward…

Mis ojos se cierran mientras ella se retuerce contra mí.

—Mmmm… Bella.

—¿Edward?

Cuando abro mis ojos otra vez, la habitación está oscura. No hay luz de la mañana entrando por mis persianas. Estoy sobre mi espalda, no de costado, pero todavía puedo sentir un leve aroma a coco.

—¿Bella? —pregunto aturdido.

Sus manos están en mi antebrazo cerca de mi muñeca.

—Siempre tuviste el sueño pesado. —Hay una sonrisa en su voz.

Aclarando mi garganta y dándome cuenta de que solo estaba soñando sobre una muy desnuda y húmeda Bella, trato de acomodarme debajo de las sábanas sin que lo note.

—¿Estás bien?

—Um…

Me enderezo y ella jadea.

Pasando mi palma sobre su vientre, pregunto:

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento. Solo que este dolor de cabeza está empeorando y me siento un poco débil. No lo sé. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tal vez es algo que comimos?

Refunfuñando, empiezo a liberarme de las sábanas enredadas.

—Sabía que debería haberme quedado en tu departamento. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Condujiste? Mierda. —Mi pie se engancha en la sábana y tropiezo cayéndome de la cama. Apoyándome en la cómoda, sacudo la cabeza, todavía tratando de despertarme.

Bella se ríe ligeramente.

—Lo hiciste, Edward. Estás en la habitación de Alice.

—Oh.

Ella gime por el dolor y, en la oscuridad, la veo agarrarse la cabeza.

—Vístete —gruño, antes de darme cuenta que estoy siendo un idiota porque me había sacado del mejor jodido sueño que había tenido nunca. Y porque estoy malditamente preocupado por ella—. Por favor.

—¿Por qué?

—Te llevaré al hospital.

Ella hace una mueca de protesta, pero va hacia su cuarto para vestirse. Espero.

Encuentro mi ropa de la noche anterior y me la pongo, sacando las llaves del bolsillo de mi jeans y notando que son más de las cinco de la mañana.

Parándome en la puerta de Bella, la encuentro sentada en el borde de su cama solo con su brasier, sus leggings puestos en una sola pierna, las rodillas extendidas e inclinada hacia delante con su cabeza entre las manos. Ignorando toda la piel desnuda y sus bragas con pequeñas estrellas azules, me muevo para sentarme al lado de ella y acariciar con mi mano arriba y abajo por su espalda.

—Déjame ayudarte. Necesitamos irnos.

—Mi suéter… —Ella apunta a la silla del otro lado de la habitación que tiene algo de ropa.

Encuentro uno violeta que es realmente largo y asumo que es el que quiere. Espero tener razón porque no perderé tiempo encontrando el jodido conjunto perfecto para que ella use para ir al maldito hospital.

Síp. Todavía gruñón.

Bella se inclina pesadamente sobre mí mientras la ayudo a vestirse y todavía estoy ignorando ciertas partes que me recordarían el sueño que estaba teniendo. _Ugh._ No es el momento.

.

.

Sujetando su mano con fuerza mientras conduzco, giro la cabeza hacia ella con tanta frecuencia que creo que termino mirándola más que al camino. Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida.

Ella presiona su frente contra la ventana fría, dice que la ayuda con el dolor.

Cuando entramos y les decimos lo que está pasando, hay un frenesí de actividad. Le ponen una bata en la cama y la conectan a un trillón de máquinas en unos pocos minutos. El ahora familiar sonido surge de los monitores que están conectados a su vientre y nunca le suelto la mano a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

La enfermera que chequea la presión de Bella dice que está teniendo picos de presión y que tiene que dar a luz lo antes posible.

—Llama a Carlisle y Esme —me dice Bella con sus ojos muy abiertos por el pánico—. Y a Diane. Por favor. Oh, y a mi papá. Y a tu mamá. —Ella me mira mientras yo la observo perplejo—. ¿Trajiste tu teléfono, cierto?

—¡Oh! Sí. Lo siento. —Lo saco de mi bolsillo y comienzo a marcar. _Aguanta, Cullen_ —. ¿Está bien que use esto aquí? —pregunto a una de las enfermeras que está alrededor de Bella.

—Sí. Está permitido en las habitaciones.

—Está bien.

Mirando la hora, veo que todavía es temprano, pero supongo que se podría decir que esto es una emergencia. Llamo a Diane y ella me dice que llamará a Carlisle y Esme, así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro. Después a mi mamá, que se pone histérica porque no sabe si podrá llegar hasta aquí a tiempo. Y después a Charlie, que no está feliz de que sea yo quien lo llama para despertarlo, pero joder, tengo que avisarle. Él tiene que trabajar, así que le prometo mantenerlo al tanto y nuestra llamada termina abruptamente.

Al menos puedo regresar con Bella ahora… que está llorando. Mierda. Acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, ella limpia las lágrimas que recorren el puente de su nariz, apretando la sábana del hospital con su otra mano.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Limpio una lágrima con mi pulgar y ella me mira con esos profundos ojos marrones que siempre hacen que algo surja profundamente en mi pecho.

Ella solloza y me dice que ya lo estoy haciendo. Estar ahí es suficiente.

—¿Dónde más podría estar? —Beso su sien, quedándome ahí, inhalando… cocos.

Bella me dirige una sonrisa con sus ojos llorosos cuando me alejo y me siento en la silla junto a la cama, sujetando con fuerza su mano y presionando mi frente sobre ella. Esto está volviéndose un poco familiar.

Mi rodilla se vuelve loca cuando la puerta se abre abruptamente y me siento para ver a varias personas entrar. Normalmente ellos golpean suavemente y entran y usualmente es una o dos personas.

Mis ojos saltan de persona en persona hasta que llegan a la que luce como la doctora. Ya nos dijeron que la doctora de Bella está de vacaciones, así que esta es nueva para ella y nuestra situación.

—Bella, soy la doctora Cope. —Ella sonríe amablemente—. Voy a cuidar de ti y de tu bebé. Las cosas van a avanzar muy rápido. El bebé está en peligro y tu presión no está bajando. —Ella me mira y después otra vez a Bella—. Como no estás en trabajo de parto, creo que sería mejor si sacamos al bebé lo más pronto posible. Te haremos una cesárea tan pronto como estés preparada.

Bella se había calmado un poco, pero ante estas noticias su rostro se arruga y los sollozos desgarradores salen de su garganta. Poniendo mi palma a un lado de su cabeza, acerco mi rostro al suyo.

—Todo estará bien, Bella. Tú estarás bien. Ellos hacen esto todo el tiempo. Es muy simple. ¿Cierto, doctora? —Miro a la doctora Cope y ella asiente.

—Exactamente. Pero necesitamos prepararte. Papá, ¿quieres estar en la sala de operaciones?

Me enderezo y Bella me mira, asintiendo frenéticamente y apretando mi mano.

—Sí. Sí. Iré con ella.

Es probable que me desmaye, pero tengo que estar ahí para ella. Ya ha pasado por mucho y ahora hay que agregarle una cirugía a la lista.

Cuando se la llevan, después de que la beso una vez más en la frente, me quedo ahí parado con el traje estéril que me pusieron, tratando de controlar esta situación como al pequeño gorro que tengo en mi mano.

La chica a la que amo está por ser cortada y van a sacar a nuestra bebé de ella. Y después… ¿Qué? ¿Solo la dejamos ir? Aquí vas… ¿Ten una linda vida?

Sabía que todo esto pasaría —menos la cirugía— pero de repente estoy tan enojado y asustado, que no puedo pensar claramente, así que… camino. Y tiro de mi cabello. Bella está siendo preparada en la sala de operaciones y no puedo ir todavía. Cuando sea capaz de sostener su mano otra vez me calmaré.

Sé que tendremos tiempo para pasar con la bebé si queremos. Habíamos hablado sobre ver a la bebé o no verla, y ambos queremos pasar algo de tiempo con ella antes de firmar los papeles. Hará todo mucho más difícil, pero si no la vemos bien después de que nazca, ambos nos arrepentiremos. No hay duda.

Bella también quiere amamantarla, solo por los primeros días así la bebé tendrá el… como sea que se llame. Los primeros días de leche se supone que son realmente buenos para ella, Esme y Carlisle estuvieron de acuerdo si Bella se sentía cómoda con eso, quieren que la bebé tenga esa oportunidad.

Gracias a Dios que muchos de esos detalles ya están decididos. Sería mucho más difícil si no lo estuvieran.

Carlisle y Esme han sido realmente un regalo del cielo. Han sido muy comprensivos y nos han recordado a menudo que ellos están extremadamente agradecidos por el regalo que les estamos dando. Nos sentimos a gusto en nuestra situación, tanto como es posible en una situación así.

Si solo las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

—¿Edward? —Una enfermera mete su cabeza en la habitación—. Estamos listos para ti.

Asiento. Cubro mi cabello con el raro gorro. Respiro profundo.

Aquí vamos…

.

.

Bella aprieta mi mano durante todo el procedimiento. Me permiten sentarme junto a ella y constantemente limpio las lágrimas que caen hacia su cabello.

La doctora es buena describiendo lo que está pasando, así que cuando dice que la bebé está afuera y no escuchamos nada, el pánico llena mi pecho. Bella me mira y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

—¿Ella está bien? —pregunta.

—Solo estamos sacando un poco de líquido de sus pulmones. Vamos, bebita.

Echo un vistazo y veo brazos y piernas pequeñas apuntando en todas direcciones. La doctora está sacando cosas por su nariz y boca, y después ella hace un pequeño sonido justo antes de comenzar a llorar.

—Aquí vamos —arrulla la doctora mientras frota la espalda de la bebé, la levanta y se la entrega a una enfermera mientras ella sigue llorando—. Tiene buenos pulmones —dice con una sonrisa.

Le doy una sonrisa por sobre la cortina y me siento otra vez. No necesito ver lo que está pasando ahora que sacaron a la bebé.

—¿Cómo luce? —pregunta Bella, su voz tiembla.

—Pequeña.

—¿Demasiado pequeña?

—No. Solo pequeña. Aunque ella luce bien. Rosa. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Sí. Rosa es bueno. —Su sonrisa es pequeña pero genuina mientras el alivio la invade.

—Lo hiciste, Bella.

Ella bufa.

—No hice nada más que estar aquí acostada. No hemos llegado a la parte más difícil todavía.

—Lo sé —murmuro, apretando su mano.

La enfermera trae un pequeño paquete envuelto en una sábana a rayas y tengo tanto miedo de mirar. Si ella se parece a Bella, sé que me enamoraré al instante.

Demonios, me enamoraré al instante sin importar nada.

La resistencia es inútil porque ahora estoy mirando su pequeña cara redonda mientras la enfermera la sostiene junto al rostro de Bella y lo siento. Llena mi pecho y amenaza con desbordarse. Brilla en mis ojos y las lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas.

Las lágrimas de Bella nunca se detuvieron realmente, pero ahora está perdida mientras ella y la bebé están mejilla contra mejilla.

La enfermera me mira.

—¿Te gustaría sostenerla, papá?

Eso hace las cosas más difíciles, todo el mundo llamándome papá.

Me aclaro la garganta y limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro.

—No. No ahora. Gracias.

Ella no está segura de qué hacer, pero dice que está bien y que necesita llevar a la bebé para que terminen de examinarla.

Bella asiente y le susurra un rápido _te amo_ mientras se la llevan.

.

.

Nos acomodamos en una habitación diferente después de que suturan a Bella y me ofrezco a traerle cualquier cosa que puedo pensar que amaría. Pudín de chocolate, Kit Kats, rollos de canela, una jodida tarta de moras. Cualquier cosa que pueda darle algo de felicidad.

—Solo… ven aquí. Por favor. —Hace señas para que me siente en su cama y no vacilo.

Me siento a su lado y subo una pierna, así puedo mirarla, mi cuerpo se inclina automáticamente hasta que mi frente se presiona contra la de ella, nuestras manos encuentran las del otro entre nosotros.

Y lloramos.

Juntos.

Sabemos lo que es esto. La cuenta atrás comienza.

En un punto, escucho un suave golpe y la puerta se abre, pero quien sea debió darse cuenta de que necesitamos privacidad y se va silenciosamente.

Temblamos y lloramos junto al otro y muevo mis labios hacia su frente y solo los presiono ahí. Después hacia su sien y su cabello, hasta que me inclino sobre ella tanto como puedo en esta posición.

Escucho como sus sollozos van tranquilizándose, pero me mantengo cerca, pasando mis pulgares sobre sus nudillos.

—Pizza —dice finalmente, su voz ronca—. Realmente podría comer algo de pizza.

Suelto una risita y beso su frente otra vez.

—Todo lo que quieras.

Sin embargo, una enfermera viene y nos dice que tal vez debamos esperar para la pizza. Bella tiene que tener la intravenosa para que le den magnesio por al menos doce horas, tal vez más, dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero esto normalmente hace que las mamás sientan náuseas. Veremos como lo toleras y después hablaremos de traerte algo para comer, ¿sí? —Bella asiente—. Y tú bebé lo está haciendo genial. Solo necesita un poco de ayuda para respirar ahora, pero la traeremos en un rato.

Bella solloza y le agradece, y yo trato de contener mi enojo por no poder hacer _algo_ para animarla un poco.

—¿Puede ella al menos tener algo para tomar además de agua? ¿Gelatina? ¿Algo?

La enfermera revisa el catéter de Bella y después me dice que hay algunas cosas en el mini refrigerador del pasillo que ella puede tener.

—Asegúrate de traer algo para ti, Edward —me dice Bella con una mirada preocupada—. No has comido en toda la mañana.

—No te preocupes por mí. ¿Estás cómoda?

Ella hace una mueca y se mueve un poco.

—Tan cómoda como puedo estar, supongo.

Después de otro rápido beso en su frente, salgo en busca del mini refrigerador. Me encuentro con Diane en el pasillo, ella me dice que la bebé lo está haciendo muy bien y que Carlisle y Esme llegarán está noche.

Con los brazos llenos, regreso a la habitación y ordeno todo lo que traje. Un verdadero arcoíris de gelatina está en la bandeja de Bella, junto a cada tipo diferente de jugo que tenían.

—Sé que no es pizza, pero… —Me rasco la nuca.

—Gracias, Edward. —Me dirige una sonrisa cansada y agarra la gelatina de cereza, el jugo de manzana y yo muevo todo lo demás a un lado.

Ella recién termina su gelatina cuando una pequeña cuna entra y la observo mirar sobre el borde al pequeño paquete dentro. Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos pero no deja que caigan.

—¿Cómo está ella?

La enfermera levanta a la bebé y camina hacia Bella.

—Lo está haciendo bien. Es una cosita pequeña, pero sus pulmones están muy bien ahora. Solo necesitó un poco de ayuda al principio. Ella captó el truco. —Ella le sonríe al bulto—. ¿No, bebita? Aquí vamos —dice y la deja en los brazos de Bella.

Los ojos de Bella se encuentran con los míos y veo la primera lágrima caer, seguida rápidamente por la segunda. Eso hace que mis ojos piquen otra vez y miro alrededor buscando otra caja de pañuelos, ya que nos terminamos la última. No había llorado tanto desde la muerte de mi padre.

La enfermera ayuda a Bella a empezar a amamantar antes de dejarnos solos con esta pequeña nueva humana.

—¿Cómo se siente? —le pregunto.

—Realmente raro. —Se ríe suavemente y mira a la bebé, mi corazón se siente a punto de explotar.

—Luces tan natural.

Ella dirige toda la fuerza de su sonrisa hacia mí y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, contento de que pueda ver lo que estoy haciendo. Nuestra decisión está tomada, pero quiero que ella sepa que es una buena madre, sin importar si cría o no a esta bebé.

Después de que la bebé termina de alimentarse y se duerme, me siento junto a Bella y ambos solo observamos su rostro angelical. Bella pasa la punta de sus dedos sobre sus facciones y los baja por su pequeña nariz.

—Ella es simplemente… tan… —Ella suspira y sonríe.

—Jodidamente perfecta.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Volví… No voy a poner excusas sobre por qué tardé más de un mes en actualizar (aunque las hay), solo les diré que estoy de regreso y que ya no me voy a tardar tanto, espero terminar de traducir la historia antes de que termine este mes. Así que no vamos a retrasar mucho más el final._

 _Espero que se animen a contarme que les pareció este capítulo, ¿las hizo llorar? Debo confesar que traducir estos capítulos muchas veces hace que se me caigan unas cuantas lágrimas. Pero bueno, la bebé ya nació y es perfecta, ¿qué creen que pase ahora?_

 _El próximo capítulo ya está con las betas, así que lo leerán pronto._

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, los valoro mucho y me hace feliz leerlos:**_ _tulgarita, kaja0507, jupy, cavendano13, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Pera l.t, terewee, Noelia, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Maryluna, alejandra1987 y somas._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Niña**

—¿Crees…? —Bella solloza, temblando mientras sostiene a la bebé cerca de ella—. ¿Crees que ella nos odiará?

Me muevo para sentarme con ellas en la cama y beso la sien de Bella. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea, pero le ruego a Dios que no lo haga.

—No. En serio creo que no.

Finalmente dejaron de darle el magnesio a Bella y ya se siente mejor. Ella había estado bastante mal por un tiempo y terminó vomitando un par de veces. Odié verla pasar por eso, pero dijeron que las medicinas eran necesarias para prevenir convulsiones. ¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Nada. Entonces hice todo lo que pude para mantenerla cómoda y nunca dejé su lado a menos que tuviera que hacerlo.

Hablé con Carlisle y Esme cuando llegaron la noche pasada. Me abrazaron fuerte y les conté qué estaba pasando con Bella. Eran incluso más cálidos en persona y sé que serán unos padres maravillosos.

Fueron capaces de ir a los cuneros y ver a la niña a través de la ventana.

— _Ella es simplemente perfecta, Edward —_ _dijo_ _Esme, dándole un apretón a mi mano._

 _Me palmeé l_ _a nuca, mirándola y viendo el brillo esperanzado en sus ojos._

— _Lo sé —_ _murmuré_ _. Mi corazón dolía, pero no puedo culparlos por estar emocionados. Ella será su hija, después de todo._

Siempre y cuando no cambiemos de opinión.

Y en este momento, no estoy seguro de que no lo hagamos. Se supone que tenía que ayudar a Bella a ser fuerte, evitar que vacile, pero… esta pequeña niña… ella es todo lo que está _bien_ en el mundo.

—¿Cómo haremos esto, Edward? ¿Cómo firmaremos esos papeles? —Sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas rasgan mi alma cuando me mira.

—No lo sé, Bella. —Limpio un par de sus lágrimas con mis dedos, queriendo llorar con ella, y bajo mis ojos a la bebé en sus brazos—. Realmente no lo sé.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de que tuvimos otra discusión seria sobre qué queremos y lo que ella se merece, estoy sosteniendo a la bebé mientras Bella duerme un poco. Le hablo y le tarareo tanto como puedo, esperando que mi voz quede grabada en su memoria de alguna forma. Ella gruñe, gorgotea y me mira con sus ojos oscuros que se parecen mucho a los de Bella.

La voy a extrañar jodidamente tanto.

Sin embargo, no puedo darle lo que se merece. Ella se merece el vecindario en el que viven Carlisle y Esme. Se merece tener todo lo que necesita y quiere. Jodidos vestidos de princesas y enormes fiestas de cumpleaños. Clases Gymboree* y el mejor preescolar. Yo vivo de fideos ramen y no tengo ni idea de cómo cambiar un pañal. Ni siquiera estoy en una relación con su madre. Ella se merece dos padres que estén presentes y se amen el uno al otro tanto como la amen a ella.

Pero las dudas continúan. Podría conseguir un trabajo, llegar de alguna forma a fin de mes. Dejar la escuela de abogacía. Llevarla en mi auto de mierda… Sacudo mi cabeza ante esa imagen, pero es la realidad. Conseguiría un departamento de mierda, pero Bella no querría vivir conmigo, ¿entonces qué? ¿Ella seguiría trabajando y tal vez se quedaría en su departamento y yo tendría una cuna extra en el mío? Sin embargo, ella probablemente no dejaría que la niña se quedara conmigo, así que ¿quién sabe cuánto la vería, estaría ahí para ella? Y si Bella tiene que trabajar también, ¿quién cuidaría a la bebé? Si hay algo que sé es que una guardería es jodidamente costosa.

Suspirando, comienzo a tararearle a la niña otra vez, dándome cuenta de que mis pensamientos se salieron de control.

Estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Para ella.

Mi corazón se quebrará… jodidamente se romperá. Igual que el de Bella. Pero la amamos lo suficiente como para darle todo lo que se merece.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Confundida, abro mis ojos y veo la baranda de la cama de hospital. Recuerdo dónde estoy y cierro los ojos otra vez, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Tengo el corazón roto porque el sueño que estaba teniendo no es real.

Éramos una familia: Edward, la bebé y yo. Estábamos teniendo un picnic y viéndola gatear sobre la manta mientras la mirábamos con orgullo. Éramos… felices. No estábamos luchando o peleando. No había dolor ni enojo. No había preocupaciones sobre el dinero. Era perfecto.

Y no la realidad.

Escucho un suave tarareo y un dulce arrullo y me siento lentamente. Mis ojos encuentran inmediatamente a Edward. Pierdo la batalla con las lágrimas tan pronto como lo veo balancearse con el pequeño bulto rosa en sus brazos. Las fantasías surgen en mi cabeza cuando veo el amor en sus ojos. Es decir, por supuesto que la ama. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Recordándome por millonésima vez cuán fuera de lugar están esas fantasías, me aclaro la garganta y parpadeo hacia ellos.

—Oh, hola. Estás despierta. —Él luce triste—. Mami está despierta.

—Por favor no hagas eso.

Los ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos y asiente.

—Lo siento. Solo estaba…

—¿Fantaseando?

Sus mejillas se ponen rosas y agacha la cabeza.

—Tal vez un poco.

—Eso está bien. —Me acomodo en la cama y gruño un poco por el dolor en mi abdomen—. También lo he estado haciendo. Pero tenemos que seguir recordándonos la realidad.

Se aclara la garganta y me mira otra vez, dejando de balancearse, susurra:

—Lo sé.

Trago con dificultad y alejo mi mirada de ellos, no puedo verla en los brazos de él.

Me está matando.

El enorme agujero en mi pecho se hace más amplio mientras lo escucho empezar a tararear otra vez. Un gemido estrangulado sale de mi garganta cuando trato de reprimir un sollozo y lo siento a mi lado en un instante.

Me doy cuenta de que puso a la bebé en su cuna cuando me inclina hacia él y envuelve sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor. Sollozando, dejo escapar contra su pecho todo lo que había estado pasando por mi mente.

—Quiero quedármela, jodidamente tanto. Me gustaría ser lo suficientemente buena para quedárnosla. Desearía que nuestra relación fuera diferente. Desearía ser más fuerte —sollozo y los brazos de Edward se aprietan a mi alrededor—. Desearía que no hubiésemos arruinado las cosas. Desearía que fuera dentro de cinco años y tuviéramos toda nuestra mierda funcionando, hubiésemos terminado con la escuela y pudiéramos darle todo. No quiero que nos resienta o piense que no la amamos. Quiero que nosotros… seamos… —Los sollozos interrumpen mis palabras, _una familia_ , y Edward murmura _yo_ _también_ una y otra vez.

Cuanto más sigue con sus brazos a mi alrededor, más quiero creer que la fantasía es real.

Diane entra unos minutos después para ver cómo estamos.

—Hola, chicos. —Nos sonríe rápidamente, todavía estamos abrazados en la cama. La camiseta de Edward está húmeda y estoy segura de que mi rostro luce tan hinchado como se siente—. Toda la preparación no hace esta parte más fácil. ¿Cómo lo están llevando?

Rompo en llanto otra vez y escondo mi rostro en el pecho de Edward. Su mano acaricia mi cabello mientras responde por nosotros.

—Lo estamos… haciendo lo mejor que podemos.

—Es todo lo que pueden hacer —dice Diane—. Necesitan hacer lo que sea correcto para ustedes tres. Solo recuerden todas las razones por las que tomaron esta decisión. Si esas razones todavía son válidas, tomen eso en consideración. Nadie los forzará a hacer algo que no quieren hacer.

Ella es tan fuerte. No quiero dar a mi bebé, pero me forzaré a hacer lo que es mejor para ella. Ella necesita estabilidad y no puedo darle eso. No podemos darle eso.

.

.

Una cosa que aprendí sobre Carlisle y Esme es que dan los abrazos más cálidos del mundo. También son dos de las personas más comprensivas que conocí en mi vida. Por supuesto que quieren que nosotros estemos absolutamente seguros de lo que estamos haciendo y me imagino que están aterrorizados de que cambiemos de idea, pero ellos no lo dejan ver. Se quedan apartados, dejándonos tener nuestro tiempo con ella.

No hay límites sobre el tiempo que podemos pasar con la niña antes de completar el proceso de adopción. Ella es nuestra hasta que nosotros digamos otra cosa. Después de hablarlo con Edward, decidimos que pasaremos con ella el tiempo que yo me quede en el hospital y firmaremos los papeles cuando me den el alta. No hay forma de que lo hagamos si la llevamos a casa con nosotros. Y, de cualquier modo, no tenemos nada para ella. No tenemos asiento para el auto o pañales. Ni ropa, ni mantas.

Porque no es nuestra. Es de ellos. Ella se irá con ellos. Es lo que tiene más sentido.

Hace que quiera vomitar.

O acurrucarme y desaparecer.

No le hemos dicho a nuestros amigos que la bebé está aquí. Ellos probablemente regresarían pronto y querrían estar alrededor y no podría manejar que ellos también se enamoraran de ella.

Tomamos un montón de fotos. Cada pequeña cosa que hace es maravillosa: un gorgoteo, un bostezo, un estornudo, poner sus dedos en su boca, envolver su pequeña mano alrededor de nuestros pulgares.

Maravillosa.

—Es inteligente —dice Edward—. Puedo decirlo.

Riéndome ligeramente, tomo otra foto de ellos juntos.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —No digo lo que sigue. _Mira quién es su papi._

No puedo decir eso sin quebrarme. Otra vez.

Ella se queja y él la hace callar, moviéndola hacia su hombro y palmeando su espalda, rebotando un poco sus rodillas.

—Luces natural también, sabes.

Edward se detiene y me mira, justo a mi alma. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y también los míos, él asiente hacia mí, pero no dice nada.

Tomo otra foto.

.

.

Hablo con mi papá por teléfono un par de veces y él es un gran apoyo. Me dice que tengo tanta fuerza interior y que está muy orgulloso de mí sin importar nada. Lo extraño tanto, especialmente ahora. Él no puede pagar un vuelo de último minuto, lo que entiendo.

Su casilla de mensajes está llena de fotos.

La mamá de Edward llega el sábado por la tarde. Ella abraza a Edward con fuerza y luego a mí. Sostiene a la niña y se lamenta por el hecho de que no puede cuidarla.

—Carlisle y Esme son geniales —le dice Edward—. Ella tendrá una gran vida, mamá. No te preocupes. Nos mandarán fotos y nos contarán cómo está, y tal vez la veamos a veces. Ella no desaparecerá.

—Lo sé —responde con un sollozo, limpiando sus ojos—. Ella es tan hermosa. —Elizabeth me sonríe y hago mi mejor intento para regresarle la sonrisa, porque ella _es_ hermosa.

Ella es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

.

.

Mientras pasan las horas, las lágrimas no se van.

Trato de dormir un poco, pero dejo a la bebé en la habitación conmigo tanto como puedo. Ella está despierta la mitad de la noche, justo como pensamos que haría.

Carlisle y Esme han entrado y la sostuvieron, con nuestro permiso, por supuesto. Los observo por varios segundos. Eso es lo que puedo soportar en este momento. Ellos lucen bien juntos. Correctos. Como una familia.

Ellos serán los que le pondrán un nombre. Es lo correcto.

Cuando Diane y el abogado de adopción entran, sé que es el momento. Mi pecho se hunde y un nudo se forma en mi estómago. Edward me trae una caja nueva de pañuelos y se sienta junto a mí en la silla. Yo estoy en la cama del hospital. Me he levantado a caminar un poco, pero todavía estoy un poco dolorida.

Esme y Carlisle caminan hacia mí, y Esme me pregunta si se puede sentar a mi lado en la cama por un minuto.

—Seguro.

Ella toma mi mano y la pone en su regazo. Se siente como la madre que nunca tuve y un sollozo sale de mi pecho. Ella se gira y envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor tan fuerte que no puedo respirar. O tal vez es el llanto el que hace que me sea difícil respirar.

—Bella. Solo queremos decirte otra vez lo increíblemente agradecidos que estamos por este precioso regalo. —Las lágrimas hacen que su voz se quiebre mientras me sostiene y acaricia mi cabello—. Solo recuerda que te enviaremos noticias todo el tiempo, ¿está bien? Y fotos. Montones de fotos. Y ella sabrá sobre ustedes tan pronto como tenga la edad suficiente para entenderlo. Le diremos lo mucho que la aman. Ella será la niña con más suerte del mundo por toda la gente que la ama. Y… —solloza—. Queremos preguntarte si está bien… Si está bien contigo que le pongamos tu segundo nombre.

Sorprendida, me alejo.

—¿En serio? ¿Harían eso?

—Por supuesto. Queremos honrarte de esa manera. Nosotros seremos sus papás, pero tú y Edward siempre serán su madre y su padre. Eso no cambiará. La conocerás, Bella. —Ella mira a Edward y se inclina sobre mí y agarra su mano—. Ambos lo harán.

Escuchar el sollozo de Edward me hace gemir y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, limpiando inútilmente las lágrimas y los mocos que parecen haber hecho una residencia permanente en mi rostro.

Abriendo los ojos, veo a Esme conteniendo las lágrimas también.

—¿Cuál será su primer nombre? —pregunto en un susurro ronco.

—Layla —dice con una sonrisa.

Sonriendo hacia ella, sollozo otra vez.

—Es realmente perfecto.

Diane se aclara la garganta.

—¿Están listos?

Incapaz de hablar, observo a Edward y después asiento temblorosamente hacia Diane.

El abogado repasa los detalles otra vez y nos da los papeles.

—Espera. Solo… déjame mirarla otra vez. Por favor —susurro.

Carlisle y Esme se miran nerviosos mientras Diane me da a la niña… a _Layla_.

Edward está parado junto a mi cama. Los papeles están en mi bandeja de comida y él sostiene un bolígrafo.

Temblando como una hoja, bajo la cabeza hacia la oreja de Layla, doblándome sobre ella y balanceándome hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Inhalo su suave olor a recién nacido y le susurro la cosa más importante. Las cosas que necesito que sepa antes de firmar esos papeles.

—Dulce niña, te he amado desde el momento que me enteré que crecías dentro mío. —Mi voz tiembla y está ronca por las lágrimas, pero tengo que decírselo—. Tu papá y yo te amaremos por siempre y para siempre. Por favor nunca dudes de eso.

Todavía sosteniéndola contra mi pecho y con mi brazo izquierdo, estiro mi mano derecha y firmo lo que espero que sea una buena representación de mi nombre.

No puedo dejar de temblar.

Beso todo su rostro y paso mis dedos sobre su cabello color bronce una vez más y entonces se la doy a Edward.

Él le susurra en el oído y le besa el cuello suavemente antes de firmar junto a mi nombre.

Está hecho.

Me siento vacía.

Agotada.

Hueca.

.

.

Esme y Carlisle me dejan cargarla hasta afuera mientras Edward empuja mi silla de ruedas. Me dieron el alta y una enfermera camina con nosotros.

Cuando Esme se inclina para tomar a Layla, mi agarre se tensa.

—La cuidaremos bien, Bella. La verán pronto. Lo prometo.

Sé que quiere decir fotos. Veré fotos de ella pronto. No es suficiente, pero es más que generoso de parte de ellos.

Mi mente entiende eso, pero mi corazón está destrozado.

Estoy feliz por ellos, por ella, pero devastada por nosotros.

Con la ayuda de Edward, me levanto de la silla de ruedas y le doy a Layla a Esme, teniendo cuidado de sostener su pequeña cabeza. Los vemos meter su pequeño cuerpo en el asiento del auto. Vemos a la enfermera controlar que todo está seguro. Vemos como Esme agarra una bolsa de pañales que se encuentra bajo una montaña de cosas para bebés en la parte de atrás de su SUV alquilada.

Están listos.

Ellos la cuidarán.

Con Layla segura en el auto y dormida, nosotros cuatro nos turnamos para abrazarnos, llorar y agradecernos unos a otros una y otra vez. Incluso aunque siento como si mi corazón estuviese siendo arrancado, estoy agradecida por ellos y por la vida que le darán a esa preciosa niña.

Apoyo mi espalda contra el pecho de Edward mientras Carlisle vuelve a chequear las correas de Layla y Esme busca una toallita en el bolso, abriendo la puerta para subirse al asiento trasero.

Entonces las puertas se cierran y las luces de freno se iluminan.

Y con un cambio de marcha, se van.

Observo mientras Edward acaricia arriba y abajo mis brazos. Observo hasta que no puedo ver más el auto.

Sigo observando hasta que Edward dice mi nombre.

Alejo las lágrimas.

Con un respiro tembloroso, me caigo de rodillas, con el rostro entre mis manos.

Estoy partida en dos. Soy cenizas sobre el suelo.

Deseo que el viento me lleve lejos… cualquier cosa para terminar esta agonía.

Unos brazos fuertes me levantan y me cargan. Edward me deja en el asiento del pasajero y después se pone en cuclillas para poder ver mi cara. Limpia mis lágrimas y me dice que todo estará bien.

Es una gran mentira para mi corazón destrozado, pero sé que él siente que necesita decirlo.

Observo por la ventanilla y juego ausentemente con la pulsera del hospital alrededor de mi muñeca hasta que llegamos a mi departamento, y él me carga otra vez.

Me mete en mi cama y se asegura que tenga las pastillas para el dolor y agua antes de subir a la cama y acurrucar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Duermo.

Y duermo.

No creo que quiera despertarme.

* * *

* _Gymboree_ es un método de estimulación temprana para niños.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Acá estamos con un capítulo más… Y es uno de los más tristes. Creo que nunca lo dije, pero cuando empecé a leer esta historia creía que el_ she _de "What she deserves" se refería a Bella, en el momento que descubrí que se refería a Layla supe que este momento llegaría, porque Edward y Bella harían lo que ella se merece… es triste, pero algo tan altruista al mismo tiempo. Pensar en ella antes que en ellos y el dolor que esto les causa es una de las mejores cosas que hacen Bella y Edward, y es una de las razones por las que tanto me gusta esa historia._

 _Sé que estamos en un momento un muy triste, pero les recuerdo que esta historia tiene final feliz, así que sigan leyendo y dejándome sus comentarios, ¡que me dan ganas de terminar los cuatro capítulos que me quedan por traducir de esta historia :P, a ustedes les quedan por leer siete!_

 _Creo que nunca escribí una nota tan larga, así que solo me queda decir_ _ **GRACIAS por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, terewee, kaja0507, Maryluna, jupy, torrespera172, bbluelilas, tulgarita, cavendano13, lunaweasleycullen14, Tata XOXO, Jade HSos, Chayley Costa, krisr0405, Sully YM, EllaesCM y somas._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Catatónica**

El tiempo pasa como un borrón después de que llegamos a casa del hospital. Me acurruco alrededor de Bella en su cama, haciendo lo mejor que puedo para calmarla cuando gimotea y llora en sus sueños. Mis propias lágrimas cayendo continuamente en su cabello, pero permanezco en silencio.

Alice golpea la puerta de Bella un par de horas más tarde, despertándome de una siesta inquieta, y asoma la cabeza.

—Hola. ¿Todo es…? —Ella se interrumpe cuando me ve y jadea—. ¿Qué pasó?

Sentándome, miro hacia abajo asegurándome de que Bella siga dormida.

—Tuvo a la bebé —susurro—. Han sido un par de días difíciles.

—Oh, mi Dios. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me llamó? Oh, mi Dios.

—Shhh. Por favor, Alice. Déjala dormir. Ella está… —Sacudo la cabeza—. Solo déjala dormir. —Con cuidado para no despertar a Bells, me levanto y camino afuera para hablar con Alice.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta otra vez después que cerramos la puerta.

Camino pasándola, me dirijo hacia la cocina y sacó un tazón para cereales. No he comido en… No sé cuántas horas.

—Su presión sanguínea se disparó el viernes por la mañana y tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea. Sabíamos que si los llamábamos, volverían antes.

—Por supuesto que lo haríamos. ¿Por qué no querían que lo supiéramos? Habríamos estado ahí.

Pongo mi mano en su hombro.

—Lo sé, Al. Ella lo sabe también. Simplemente todo era demasiado. Demasiado difícil. Ella sabía que todos se enamorarían de la bebé una vez que la vieran y la sostuvieran, y… Apenas estábamos manejando la situación como estaba.

Alice me abraza con tanta fuerza que casi tiro la leche y los cereales sobre nosotros.

—Dios, Edward. —Ella solloza contra mi pecho—. Entiendo. Solo desearía poder haber hecho algo.

—Lo sé. Pero harás un montón ahora. Ella necesitará apoyo de todos nosotros.

Ella me mira con su barbilla apoyada en mi pecho.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo… —Mi voz se quiebra y mis ojos pican. Quiero decirle que estaré bien, pero sería una mentira—. Yo también —susurro y ella aprieta sus brazos a mi alrededor antes de soltarme.

Limpiando sus ojos, Alice se mueve alrededor de la cocina y revisa el refrigerador.

—Déjame hacerte algo de cenar. —Levanto mi tazón de cereales y ella lo mira con disgusto—. Algo real de cenar.

Ella prepara algo de pasta y yo vuelvo a la habitación de Bella. Arrodillándome junto a su cama, saco algunos mechones sueltos de su frente.

—Bella —susurro. Ella arruga su nariz y se queja, pero no se despierta—. Bella, despierta. Necesitas comer.

—Solo quiero dormir —murmura.

—Lo sé. Pero no has comido. Alice está en casa. Está haciendo algo de cenar.

Alice golpea la puerta y trae un plato con pasta.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola —dice Bella, su voz ronca por el sueño.

—¿Cómo estás?

Bella se encoge de hombros y baja la mirada.

—Gracias por hacer la cena.

—De nada. Avísame si hay algo más que pueda hacer.

—Gracias, Al —digo. Ella asiente y se va, pero regresa un minuto después trayendo un plato para mí también. Ayudo a Bella a sentarse y ella está desganada mientras se fuerza a comer unos pocos bocados.

Todavía hambriento, incluso después de que terminé mi cereal, me muevo hacia la silla de su computadora y como mi pasta.

Estoy terminando mi plato cuando escucho un grito desde la sala:

— _¡¿Qué_ _?!_

Rose está en casa.

Ella entra a la habitación de Bella, me pasa por alto y se sienta en la cama. Bella deja su plato de pasta casi intacto sobre su mesa de luz mientras Rose le susurra. Abraza a Bella con fuerza y después se levanta, deteniéndose a apoyar una mano en mi hombro antes de dejar la habitación.

Es más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Crees que podrás comer más?

—No —dice, metiéndose otra vez bajo sus mantas y cerrando los ojos.

—Está bien. Te traeré algo de agua.

Ella no responde.

Así actúa por días. La ayudo a levantarse para usar el baño, cambio las vendas de su incisión y la obligo a comer. Ella solo observa la pared o duerme.

Las únicas veces que me voy es para ir a clases y a buscar más ropa en la casa de fraternidad. Emmett y Jasper han sido informados de la situación por Rose y Alice, ellos me dejan ser, ofreciendo apoyo silencioso en forma de abrazos de hombres cuando nos vemos.

Estudio, como y voy a clases. Funciono. Apenas. Duermo en el sofá del departamento de las chicas cuando no me duermo accidentalmente en la cama de Bella o en el suelo.

Le he mostrado los mensajes de Esme a medida que van llegando. El primero fue el mismo día que llegamos a casa, en la noche, después de que llegaron a salvo a California. Esme ya mandó algunas fotos de Layla y me están matando, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlas.

Bella parece no poder decidirse a mirarlas para nada justo ahora, lo que supongo que entiendo.

.

.

Una semana después de haber vuelto al departamento, Bella se sienta en su cama y me doy cuenta. Ella ha estado al borde de la catatonia, así que es inusual. Cuando levanto la mirada de mi libro de texto, ella me está mirando fijamente, lo que no creo que haya pasado desde que dejamos el hospital.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos oscuros parpadean hacia mí.

—Necesito ir a casa.

—Estás en casa, Bella. ¿Qué…?

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—No. Quiero decir a casa. Necesito ir a casa, a Washington.

—Oh. —Dejando mi resaltador sobre mi libro, me paro y me muevo hacia el borde de la cama. Sus ojos me siguen—. Por supuesto. Deberías ir a visitar a tu papá. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría verte. —Trato de sonreír incluso aunque la extrañaría como un loco si se va.

—Sí. Solo… necesito salir de aquí. Es… —Ella desvía sus ojos que se llenan rápidamente de lágrimas.

—¿Demasiado?

Ella asiente, sollozando con fuerza y alejando su mirada de mí.

Le alcanzo los pañuelos y me muevo para abrazarla, pero amablemente me empuja hacia atrás.

—Estoy bien. Lo siento. Gracias —dice, agarrando un pañuelo.

—Está bien. —Mis cejas se fruncen ante su rechazo a que la abrace—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí. —Ella agarra su teléfono de la mesita de luz—. Solo necesito llamar a mi papá y averiguar cómo voy a ir a casa. ¿Tal vez en autobús?

—¿Autobús? —Sacudo la cabeza hacia ella y me paso la mano por el cabello—. No hay forma de que tomes un autobús que cruce todo el país sola. De ninguna jodida manera.

Bella bufa con exasperación.

—Bueno, no puedo pagar un vuelo, así que…

—Ya pensaremos en algo.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí. Alice, Rose y yo. Emmett y Jasper. Entre los cinco probablemente podríamos juntar suficiente para un pasaje de avión. ¿Tal vez tu papá pueda pagar la mitad?

Ella asiente, mirando su teléfono.

—Sí, tal vez. Yo tengo un poco que podría poner también. —Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas encuentran los míos otra vez—. Gracias, Edward. Por todo. Sé que he estado realmente fuera de mí y no soy la única que la perdió. —La última palabra es un susurro mientras su rostro se arruga y me muevo hacia ella otra vez.

Esta vez, ella me deja abrazarla.

.

.

Dos días más tarde, estamos yendo al aeropuerto. Ella arregló para regresar unos días antes de que las clases comiencen en la segunda semana de enero. Casi cuatro semanas sin verla se siente como si fuera a matarme, pero ella dice que necesita esto. Necesita el tiempo lejos. Necesita estar con su papá en este momento y entiendo eso. Iré a casa en Chicago una vez que las clases terminen este semestre. Los abrazos de mamá y comida casera suenan como la mejor cosa del mundo en este momento.

Una vez deseé que este fuera el año en que Bella pudiera venir conmigo, pero el universo tenía otros planes.

—¿Cómo está tu incisión? ¿Todavía duele? —le pregunto principalmente para llenar el ensordecedor silencio en el auto.

—Un poco.

—Solo no olvides usar tu almohada cuando…

—Lo sé —dice en voz baja—. Estaré bien. —Bella gira su rostro de la ventana por primera vez desde que salimos—. Gracias. —Se inclina y le da un rápido apretón a mi mano.

Mis labios se alzan en un intento de sonrisa por primera vez en una semana. He tenido el ceño fruncido permanentemente en mi rostro desde que dejamos el hospital. Aunque necesito aprender a poner una máscara de indiferencia, porque la mirada torturada en mi rostro parece atraer a las chicas como la miel a las abejas. Y la única chica que quiero es la que está sentada junto a mí. La que me está asustando como la mierda con su silencio.

Ella se sentirá mejor cuando vuelva de Washington y yo me sentiré mejor cuando regrese de Chicago.

Y entonces hablaremos de nosotros.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Pensé que ya había llorado todas las lágrimas que tenía en mi cuerpo. Pero salían más de mis ojos mientras me paraba con Edward frente al puesto de seguridad.

Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir, así que él me empuja en el abrazo más fuerte que nunca me han dado en mi vida. Incluso aunque hace que me cueste respirar, se siente tan bien sentir algo más que esta desesperación que me succiona el alma y me agarro a él desesperadamente, apretando la parte de atrás de su camiseta hasta que mis manos casi se entumecen.

—¿Estás segura de que necesitas irte? —pregunta Edward, su voz ronca.

Asintiendo, miro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el verde tan brillante contra el fondo enrojecido.

—Te extrañaré.

Me abrazo a él de nuevo y él palmea la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—Dios, también te extrañaré. Jodidamente tanto. No sabré qué hacer conmigo si tú no estás aquí.

—Estarás bien —respondo con un sollozo poco atractivo—. Ya no seré una carga para ti, así que podrás concentrarte en ti y en tus clases.

Edward me empuja hacia atrás agarrándose de mis brazos y junta sus ojos serios con los míos.

—¿Es por eso por lo que te estás yendo? ¿Crees que eres una carga para mí? Joder, Bella. Quiero cuidarte. Te amo. Si esa es la razón por la que te estás yendo, podemos dar vuelta ahora mismo. —Él se inclina para agarrar mis maletas, pero pongo mi mano sobre la de él.

—Esa no es la razón. —Sus ojos me dicen que no me cree—. No lo es —reitero—. Solo estoy diciendo que las cosas serán más fáciles para ti si me voy.

Un pequeño bufido se escapa de él.

—Estás equivocada.

Mi mirada se dirige al piso.

—Lo siento —susurro—. Sé que probablemente estoy siendo egoísta. Tú has hecho tanto por mí y has estado ahí para mí, pero ahora… ni siquiera puedo… —Un sollozo escapa de mi garganta y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mí misma. Edward pasa sus manos por su cabello que es casi del mismo color que el de Layla y yo pongo mi mano sobre mi boca para contener otro sollozo.

La extraño tanto.

La quiero devuelta, tanto.

Pero también quiero que ella tenga la vida que le prometimos con Carlisle y Esme.

Quiero terminar la escuela y crecer de una jodida vez y esperar que este sacrificio haya valido la pena.

Pero también quiero a mi bebé de regreso y vivir de frijoles enlatados si es necesario.

Quiero estar con Edward, tanto.

Pero también quiero alejarme de él tanto como sea posible.

Mi cabeza es un revoltijo de contradicciones y parece que nunca volverá a estar bien.

Necesito la calma y la estable presencia de mi papá más que nada justo ahora.

Edward me abraza otra vez y apoyo mi mejilla contra su pecho, mientras su cálida mano acaricia mi espalda.

—Estarás bien, Bella. Ambos lo estaremos. Solo por favor regresa. —Besa el tope de mi cabeza y cuando no respondo, me aleja—. Te veré en enero, ¿cierto?

—Enero. —Mi asentimiento es forzado y él me observa fijamente, con sus cejas juntas y apretando la mandíbula. En un impulso, agarro el frente de su camiseta y lo empujo hacia abajo, posando mis labios sobre los suyos. Es desesperado y está mal, pero también está bien—. Te amo —susurro contra sus labios. Soltándolo y sin encontrarme con sus ojos, no espero para ver la tormenta de emociones que seguramente hay en ellos, agarro la manija de mi maleta, cuadro mis hombros y me alejó de él.

No quiero… no puedo mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que me cuenten qué les pareció el capítulo en los comentarios, esta vez mejor me guardo mis sentimientos para evitar spoilers :P jajajaja_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Leah De Call, Chayley Costa, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, somas, jupy, torrespera172, kaja0507, WildGirl'sLife, krisr0405, terewee, Angie Muffiin, bbluelilas, Nancygov, Noelia, lunaweasleycullen14, May Cullen M y Cary._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Desconectada**

En el avión, miro las fotos de Layla que Edward guardó en mi teléfono. Sintiéndome abrumada, me giro en el asiento hacia la ventana tanto como es posible, así puedo llorar en relativa paz. Dejo que mis ojos recorran cada detalle de ella: la forma de sus ojos oscuros, la pendiente de su nariz, el pequeño hoyuelo en su barbilla y casi puedo sentirla en mis brazos otra vez, que hormiguean y duelen por sostenerla.

Mientras paso por cada foto, las lágrimas se deslizan por mi barbilla sin impedimentos y el agarre en mi teléfono se aprieta mientras curvo mi otra mano alrededor del dobladillo de mi suéter, apretándose y tensándose ante el dolor que atraviesa mi cuerpo.

Sabía que dolería, pero nunca me di cuenta de cuánto.

Mis lágrimas eventualmente se detienen y observo a través de la ventana las nubes, sintiéndome vacía y preguntándome qué estará haciendo Layla a cada minuto. ¿Está durmiendo? ¿Despierta y gorjeando? ¿Comiendo?

Daría todo por saber, por estar ahí.

Mis ojos secos y agotados finalmente se rinden y no me despierto hasta que el capitán anuncia el descenso en Sea-Tac.

.

.

Estar entre los brazos protectores de mi padre e inhalar su familiar olor a madera casi me hace sentir que puedo respirar otra vez.

—Vamos, Bells. Vamos a llevarte a casa.

Asintiendo y limpiándome los ojos, saco mi teléfono y lo sigo afuera. Edward insistió en que le mandara un mensaje tan pronto como llegara, así que cumplo con ese deber rápidamente antes de apagar mi teléfono y guardarlo en mi mochila justo cuando llegamos a la vieja camioneta azul de mi papá. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mis labios cuando veo sus cosas de pesca mientras él deja mis maletas en la parte de atrás.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Es reconfortante.

Otra constante reconfortante es la misteriosa habilidad de Charlie para sentir cuando no quiero hablar. El viaje a Forks es tranquilo, por suerte, y hago mi mejor intento para apagar mis caóticos pensamientos y enfocarme en la vegetación que pasa zumbando por mi ventana.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Charlie después de llevar mis maletas a mi vieja habitación.

—Un poco —respondo con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Quieres que nos prepare algo?

—No. Ya no soy un completo inútil en la cocina. —Ante mis cejas alzadas, él continúa—: Tuve que empezar a valerme por mí mismo una vez que te fuiste a la escuela y la comida grasienta cansa después de un tiempo, lo creas o no.

—Lo creo.

Charlie se aclara la garganta.

—Uh, Sue me enseñó cómo hacer algunas cosas. Cosas simples. ¿Espagueti suena bien?

No me pierdo el tono rosa en sus mejillas cuando menciona el nombre de Sue mientras asiento hacia él.

—¿Ella viene mucho?

Aclara su garganta bruscamente otra vez.

—No diría mucho.

—Está bien.

Él deja escapar un suspiro audible, llenando una olla con agua.

—Está bien. Estamos como… saliendo. Supongo.

—Oh. Eso es…

—A ella le gusta pescar y mirar deportes, así que tenemos mucho en común —dice, impresionándome por poner sal en el agua para la pasta—. Alrededor de un año después de que Harry murió, solo empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos aquí y allá, y gradualmente se convirtió en algo más. No te lo dije porque ya tenías mucho con lo que lidiar. Todavía es nuevo y…

—Está bien, papá. Iba a decir "eso es genial". —Le dirijo la mejor sonrisa que puedo esbozar y algo de la rigidez en sus hombros desaparece.

Él asiente, prendiendo la hornalla y tapando la olla.

—Está bien.

Volvemos al silencio durante la cena. El espagueti está bueno y se lo digo. Él agacha la cabeza, orgulloso de haber cocinado para mí, ya que yo hice casi todas las comidas después de que mamá nos dejó. Pescado frito era todo lo que él sabía cómo hacer y cansaba rápido.

Como más de lo que he comido en una semana, llenándome tanto como puedo solo para que no piense que mentí sobre que me gustaba.

Él pregunta sobre Layla cuando estamos limpiando, su voz un poco temblorosa e insegura.

Sacando mi teléfono de mi bolso, noto tres mensajes, pero lo desbloqueo y voy a la galería primero. No sé qué decir cuando le muestro las fotos, papá solo sonríe. Las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos son suficientes para que aparezcan en los míos también. Me atrae a un apretado abrazo y susurra que está orgulloso de mí.

Deseo poder sentirme orgullosa de mí misma por tomar una decisión madura y abnegada, como he escuchado que lo llaman muchas veces en el grupo de terapia. En mi cabeza, todavía sé que era lo mejor para ella, pero en mi corazón, se siente como si nunca seré capaz de seguir adelante después de toda esta… _pena_. Esperaba tristeza y dolor, pero la pena, como si una parte de mí hubiese muerto, es casi devastadora.

Esa noche, en mi cama de la infancia, mi mente es cruel una vez más, como ha sido a menudo desde que di a luz, mostrándome imágenes de nosotros tres (Edward, Layla y yo) juntos y felices. Un día pintoresco en el zoológico, le mostramos todos los diferentes animales, la vemos aplaudir, gritarles a los pingüinos y observar, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de asombro, a los elefantes. La llevamos al carrusel, al trencito y comemos algodón de azúcar y reímos mientras los monos saltan y juegan.

Entonces, como siempre lo hace, se transforma y cambia a lo que probablemente sería la realidad. Seguro, podría haber habido días de diversión como ese en algún momento si Edward y yo hubiéramos podido arreglar los problemas en nuestra relación. Pero ¿cuándo hubiésemos encontrado tiempo para hacerlo? Una nueva escena surge, una donde estoy sosteniendo una bebé de dos semanas gritando, mi camiseta cubierta de vómito, mientras Edward grita que necesita salir de ahí para poder estudiar un poco para su jodido final. Tal vez no sea su intención, pero me mira con resentimiento en sus ojos antes de salir dando un portazo, yo me quiebro y lloro justo sobre nuestra hija. Mis estudios olvidados por el momento, y estamos arruinados. La madre de Edward y mi papá nos mandan lo que pueden, que es suficiente para comprar pañales y para sobrevivir, pero ninguno come lo suficiente. Ninguno duerme lo suficiente tampoco. Layla nunca sonríe. Ella solo parpadea hacia mí con sus ojos oscuros o me mira y espera que siempre sepa exactamente qué hacer, pero no lo sé. Estoy atascada en nuestro departamento de mierda cada día, mientras Edward va a clases, a su grupo de estudios y Dios sabe dónde más. No hemos tenido sexo en meses y todavía no podemos, y ahora que uso chándal todo el tiempo y no encuentro tiempo para bañarme la mayoría de los días, empiezo a asumir que lo consigue en otro lado. Una vez más, nunca le hablo sobre mi tristeza a él hasta que explota en una pelea a gritos y sus palabras furiosas no tienen límites.

Así es como realmente habría sido. Y eso no es lo que quiero para ninguno de nosotros.

.

.

Me despierto con los ojos nublados y me toma un tiempo recordar dónde estoy. Leve luz grisácea se filtra a través de las cortinas en lugar de la brillante luz del sol a la que estoy acostumbrada.

Dándome cuenta de que el sonido de mi teléfono fue lo que me despertó, ruedo para agarrarlo de mi mesa de luz. La foto de Edward aparece en la pantalla y cierro los ojos ante ella… ante la atracción hacia él. Aclarándome el sueño de mi garganta, paso mi dedo sobre su mandíbula y llevo el teléfono a mi oreja.

—Lamento haber olvidado responder tu mensaje anoche —digo rápidamente antes de que él tenga oportunidad de hablar.

—Está bien. —Su voz suave me invade y es una tranquilizadora y preocupada—. ¿Todo está bien hasta ahora?

Su preocupación por mí hace que la calidez se extienda por mi pecho.

—Sí. Papá cocinó espagueti anoche. Estarías orgulloso de todo lo que comí.

Edward se ríe y mi boca se eleva en las comisuras.

—Bien.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Todo bien?

Su suspiro es pesado.

—¿Además de extrañarte? Sí.

La punzada que golpea mi corazón ante eso es repentina y aguda. También lo extraño, incluso aunque sé que si realmente lo veo ahora tendría la urgencia de salir corriendo, de retraerme dentro de mí misma y nunca salir.

.

.

Mis primeros días en Washington los paso principalmente en casa. Es un lugar tranquilo, donde la furiosa tormenta en mi interior se tranquiliza un poco. La única aventura al exterior que hago es ir a un claro a unos noventa metros en el bosque detrás de nuestra casa. Uso los libros para escapar de mi realidad por un poco de tiempo y después lloro lágrimas silenciosas en la caminata de regreso cuando la realidad vuelve a mí.

El sábado, después de rechazar la invitación de mi papá para ir a pescar, decido tomar mi vieja —y realmente quiero decir vieja— camioneta e ir a la tienda de comestibles para abastecer la cocina.

Una voz familiar interrumpe mi intenso escrutinio a un pote de fresas.

—¿Bella?

Girándome, me encuentro con el rostro sonriente de mi amiga, Angela. Mis mejillas se calientan porque he sido terrible a la hora de mantenerme en contacto con ella el último año.

—Pensé que eras tú —continúa ella—. No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? El semestre para ustedes no ha terminado, ¿no? Tal vez debería transferirme a Duke —bromea.

—Um…

No estoy preparada para responder preguntas o hablar sobre por qué estoy aquí. Para nada. Pero debería haber sabido que me encontraría con alguien que conocía. Este pueblo es del tamaño del supermercado Walmart en Durham.

Angela inclina la cabeza y su sonrisa falla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh. Sí. —Dejo escapar una risa falsa—. Lo siento. Estoy totalmente despistada hoy. ¿Cómo estás? —Me acerco para abrazarla y palmear su espalda con torpeza.

—Estoy bien. Dios, se siente que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi. Es una pena que no hayas podido venir a casa durante el verano, pero entiendo que hayas querido adelantar clases.

Le toma un minuto a mi cerebro darse cuenta lo que quiere decir porque casi no hay espacio para otra cosa que no sea Layla. Lo que hice fue tomar un par de clases de verano, además de que estaba esperando un bebé, y todo lo demás parece muy distante y borroso en mi memoria.

—Sí… —No puedo pensar nada para decir, así que regreso mi vista al pote de fresas en mi mano.

Angela y yo éramos buenas amigas, las mejores amigas. Crecimos juntas, siempre nos contamos todo. Pero el tiempo y la distancia pueden deteriorar cualquier amistad, sin importar lo sólida que sea. Agrega el hecho de que me siento desconectada de casi todo el mundo en este momento, así que estar parada frente a ella en la sección de productos agrícolas, tratando de hablar de cosas sin importancia y actuar como si nada malo pasara es más difícil con cada segundo que pasa.

Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, pongo las fresas en mi carrito, ya sin importarme si están perfectas. La perfección es un ideal inalcanzable de todos modos.

—Lo siento. Yo… Hay un montón de cosas que necesito contarte. ¿Puedes… tienes tiempo para tomar un café en un rato?

Las cejas de Angela se juntan, mientras sin duda nota mis ojos brillantes.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Su mano se alza para apretar mi brazo—. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Sabes eso.

Asiento y le agradezco.

—¿Te veo en Java Hut en una hora?

—Suena bien.

.

.

—Santo cielo, Bella. —Angela se deja caer en la silla frente a mí después de que le conté todos mis secretos en la pequeña mesa redonda entre nosotras—. Quiero decir… Santo cielo.

—Lo sé.

—No tenía idea. Es decir, obviamente, pero… Dios. Has pasado por tanto. No puedo creer que hayas tenido un _bebé_. —Ella toma un trago de su café y me mira con compasión en los ojos—. Solo me siento impotente.

Frunzo mi entrecejo, preguntándome qué razón tiene para sentirse impotente, y mantengo mis manos alrededor de mi taza de chocolate caliente para mantenerlas calientes.

—Solo desearía poder haber estado ahí para ti de alguna forma. Es muy extraño pensar que mientras yo estaba tratando de decidir a qué fiesta ir o qué iba a usar en mi próxima cita con Ben, tú estabas tomando estas decisiones de vida tan enormes. —Sacude la cabeza—. Sé que es natural para las personas encerrarse en sus propias vidas, pero en serio desearía haber sido mejor a la hora de mantenerme en contacto contigo. No sé cómo o si podría haber ayudado, pero…

Inclinándome hacia ella, agarro su mano con fuerza.

—También deseo haber mantenido más contacto, pero es tanto mi culpa como la tuya. Tal vez más mía. Me dejé atrapar por Edward cuando nos conocimos y después todo se fue a la mierda, no quería venir corriendo a ti después de tanto tiempo y lanzarte todos mis problemas. Pero sabía que hubieses estado ahí para mí si te lo hubiese pedido. —Angela asiente con una sonrisa suave y yo aprieto su mano—. Sé eso. —No puedo evitar devolver su sonrisa. Se siente muy bien volver a conectar con ella. Rose y Alice eran… son buenas amigas, pero es diferente cuando es alguien a quien conoces desde que eras una marimacho con las rodillas peladas y el pelo descontrolado que tu papá no tenía idea de cómo domesticar, alguien en cuya casa te has quedado tan a menudo como en la tuya porque tu padre soltero trabajaba demasiado.

—Así que… ¿estás un semestre retrasada ahora?

—Sí. ¿Cómo está UDub? ¿Te gusta su programa de enfermería? —Angela y yo queríamos ser enfermeras desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una vez hablamos de ir a UDub juntas, pero después obtuve una beca importante en Duke. Era difícil dejarla pasar y alejarme del pueblo donde había crecido también sonó atractivo en ese momento.

—Bueno, no es Duke, estoy segura —bromea—. Pero sí. Es bastante genial. Aunque las prácticas han estado pateando mi trasero este semestre.

—¿En serio? —Las dos nos reímos y ella suspira.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí, Bella.

La sonrisa en mi rostro no es forzada por una vez.

—Yo también.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Siguen los momentos difíciles, pero va a mejorar, prometido :P_

 _Sigo sin poder decir mucho mis sensaciones con estos capítulos para evitar los spoilers, pero prometo ya decirles en el capítulo que viene… ¿Me cuentan ustedes qué les pareció en los comentarios?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _tulgarita, cavendano13, jupy, terewee, Noir Lark, krisr0405, Marie Sellory, kaja0507, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Chayley Costa, torrespera172, somas, Lady Grigori, lunaweasleycullen14, May Cullen M, Maryluna, Noelia, Tata XOXO, Flor y cary._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Tiempo**

En mi camino a clase, caminando a paso rápido por el patio, siento mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de mi sudadera con capucha. Después de sacarlo y mirar la pantalla, detengo la caminata un momento mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Escuchar de Edward, incluso cuando es un simple mensaje de texto, todavía hace que el corazón me dé un salto emocionado en el pecho.

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños, Bella. ~E**_

 **Gracias. :) ~B**

Sé que quiere decir más. Casi puedo sentir la tensión surgiendo del teléfono y llegando a mí, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de mi cuerpo y llevándome al límite. Pero creo que él finalmente comienza a entender.

Tal vez.

Un poco.

Suspirando, pongo mi otra-vez-silencioso teléfono de vuelta en el bolsillo y mantengo mis manos ahí enterradas también. Todavía no me acostumbro al tiempo. Incluso en septiembre, el aire es frío, la ligera llovizna es implacable y me hace empujar la capucha alrededor de mi rostro y forzar a mis pies a moverse otra vez.

.

.

 _ **30 de diciembre, del año anterior**_

— _Lo siento tanto, Edward, pero yo… um… —Mi voz tembló y tartamudeé mientras agarraba mi teléfono con fuerza—. Me quedaré aquí, en Washington. —Tragué con dificultad—. No volveré._

 _Hubo una pausa tan prolongada que estaba a punto de estallar, sin duda justo como la vena en la frente de Edward en ese momento y me preparé para su reacción._

— _No —_ _gritó_ _—. No puedes hacerme esto. No, Bella. Subirás tu trasero a ese avión. Por favor._

 _Su súplica casi me partió al medio pero me armé de valor y continué. Había estado practicando esta llamada, ensayando lo que necesitaba_ _decir_ _. Sabía que iba a lastimarlo. Me estaba lastimando a mí también, haciéndome pedazos, pero sería mejor a largo plazo. Él lo entendería._

 _Algún día._

— _Necesito enfocarme en sanarme a mí misma y en la escuela, Edward. Y… no solo estoy pensando en mí. No estoy tratando de decirte cómo vivir tu vida y sé que todo por lo que hemos pasado… que lo que hemos pasado fue difícil para ti también. Sé que la extrañas todos los días, justo como yo. Es solo que… —Me detuve, tratando de encontrar mis palabras._

— _¿Qué? —Su voz fue más suave y eso alivió un poco el nudo en mi pecho._

— _No creo que pueda ser lo que necesitas en este momento. —Sollocé—. No… No estoy completa ahora mismo, Edward. Y si tratamos de estar juntos demasiado pronto después de todo, honestamente no creo que funcione. —Mis lágrimas hicieron que mi voz se tambaleara y pasé el pañuelo que tenía en la mano por mis mejillas por millonésima vez, limpiando las líneas de humedad—. Mi corazón no sobreviviría el tenerte y perderte otra vez._

 _Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro en el teléfono._

— _Bella…_

— _No puedo, Edward. No puedo estar ahí y pretender que todo es normal. No puedo pasar por el hospital de camino a clases todos los jodidos días. No puedo caminar por los mismos pasillos para mis prácticas por los que caminamos para darle a Layla a los Platts. No puedo hacerlo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte._

— _Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco —insistió._

 _Secando más lágrimas, apreté el teléfono más cerca de mi oreja. Lo extrañaba tanto, pero tenía que hacer esto por el bien de los dos._

— _Ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin que mi mente vaya inmediatamente hacia Layla. Ella ya se parece mucho a ti, Edward. Siento que terminaré resintiéndote y eso solo rompería mi corazón. Y no quiero que tú tampoco termines resintiéndome. Solo… necesitamos tiempo. Por favor._

— _Que se joda el tiempo, Bella. Yo te necesito a ti._

Casi me rendí en ese momento. Habría sido lo más fácil y lo más difícil volver. Él estaba tan enojado conmigo cuando me mantuve firme en mi decisión. Había dejado que él me sostuviera, agarrando los pedazos mientras se caían y poniéndolos en su lugar, envolviéndose él a mi alrededor para que no me quebrara. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de él, más me daba cuenta de que necesitaba aprender a hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Rose y Alice empacaron mis cosas y las mandaron a Washington. Les mandé el título de propiedad de mi pequeño Hyundai, así podrían venderlo y devolverles el dinero a ellas y a los chicos de mi pasaje de avión de último minuto.

Angela me ayudó a tener la cosas que necesitaba para transferirme a UDub en orden y se sentía bien empezar de nuevo, donde nadie me miraría con compasión o juzgándome. Podía simplemente perderme en el fondo, que era exactamente lo que quería. Y como UDub es una de las mejores escuelas de enfermería del país, sabía que mi educación no sufriría.

.

.

Sue trabaja para una terapeuta en Port Angeles y le pedí que me concertara una cita dos semanas después de que llegué a Forks.

Charlotte es maravillosa. Todavía estoy en contacto y tengo una cita con ella cuando puedo. Ella ha sido fundamental en ayudarme a comenzar a cerrar la herida abierta en mi pecho que dejó Layla… y Edward.

No fue su idea que me quedara en Washington, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que sería una buena idea empezar de nuevo. Edward estaba convencido de que ella me estaba llenando de todo tipo de "mierda psicológica" pero la verdad era que ella principalmente me escuchaba e incentivaba. Me ayudó a hablar de las cosas, lo cual realmente necesitaba y me guió a través de escenarios en cada opción que tenía. Esa primera semana la fui a ver cuatro veces. No quería aprovecharme de su oferta de verme gratis, pero la necesitaba mucho. Necesitaba a alguien completamente fuera de la situación que pudiera verla desde todos los ángulos.

Animé a Edward a ir a terapia también pero él estaba reticente. Le pedí que al menos fuera y hablara con Diane sobre cómo estaba lidiando con las cosas y murmuró que tal vez lo haría.

Pero no contendría la respiración.

.

.

 _ **12 de enero, de este año**_

— _Edward, sé que estás enojado conmigo y lo entiendo. Pero por favor no me alejes completamente. Todavía quiero que seamos capaces de hablar como amigos. Todavía necesitamos ser capaces de apoyarnos el uno al otro después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos._

— _¿Eso es lo que dice tu terapeuta?_

 _Su tono me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él estaba agarrándose a su enojo, aferrándose a él y no lo dejaría ir pronto._

— _No. Me preocupo por ti y quiero estar ahí para ti_ _de_ _cualquier forma que pueda ahora mismo. Sé que no sientes que sea suficiente…_

 _Un bufido despectivo me interrumpió._

— _Hice todo lo que me pediste, Bella. Sé que me tomó un tiempo llegar ahí, pero una vez que lo hice, hice todo lo que pude para apoyarte. No sé cuántas veces me disculpé o por cuántas cosas. —Dejó escapar un suspiro, sin duda tirando de su alborotado cabello—. Así no es como se supone que serían las cosas, demonios. Si hubiese sabido que solo ibas a abandonarme…_

— _¿Qué hubieras hecho, Edward? ¿No apoyarme? ¿Ordenarme que no fuera a visitar a mi padre? —Mantuve mi voz suave, queriendo llegar a él, no enojarlo más—. Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero por favor no veas esto como que te estoy abandonando. Todavía te necesito en mi vida. Y no es sobre lo que hiciste o no hiciste o cuánto te disculpaste. No hiciste nada mal. —Me detuve por un momento y dejé que eso le llegara—. Tú fuiste increíble. No estoy haciendo esto para castigarte. Por favor cree eso._

— _Desearía poder hacerlo, Bella, pero así es exactamente cómo se siente. Un castigo._

.

.

Las cosas se volvieron tensas entre nosotros siempre hablábamos, sin importar qué dijera. Alice me dijo que Edward estaba bebiendo un montón y, otra vez, casi regreso. Pero sabía que no podía arreglarlo. Todavía apenas estaba aferrada a mi propia cordura.

Tener noticias y fotos de Layla de Carlisle y Esme hacía las cosas infinitamente mejores e infinitamente peores al mismo tiempo. Ella es la bebé más hermosa del mundo, Edward y yo la hicimos. Todavía es increíblemente difícil entenderlo.

Si solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…

Todavía lucho todos los días con mis pensamientos conflictivos, un minuto convencida de que podría haberlo hecho, que podría haberla criado, con o sin Edward o con mi educación y hubiese sido suficiente para ella; y al minuto siguiente reafirmándome a mí misma que tomamos la decisión correcta para ella. Charlotte dice que es normal —pensamientos idealistas en guerra contra otros más realistas— y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Pasa todo el tiempo en la vida. Es solo que con esta situación es en otro nivel completamente diferente. Se queda en mi mente y no se va hasta que hablo con alguien sobre eso o tengo tiempo de sentarme con el diario que empecé desde que comencé la terapia.

.

.

A finales de abril de ese año, las cosas dieron un giro. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien con mis clases y creando una rutina, lo que ayudaba a regular el caos que todavía tenía en mi interior a veces. Angela y yo encontramos un pequeño departamento para alquilar y retomé el contacto con algunos otros amigos de la escuela secundaria que también iban a UDub: Jessica, Eric y Bree.

Las noticias de Layla llegaban un poco más lento, una vez a la semana o algo así en lugar de todos los días.

Las cosas estaban bien. Tan bien como podrían estar.

Nada podría haberme preparado para la llamada que recibí un domingo normal.

 _Era casi la hora del almuerzo y me estaba tomando un recreo de estudiar y limpiar toda la mañana para leer un par de capítulos del libro con el que me había enganchado recientemente._

 _El personaje principal masculino estaba por confesarle a su esposa que la había engañado y yo estaba muriéndome por ver cómo iba esa conversación. ¿Ella gritaría y le arrojaría cosas? ¿Lo patearía en las bolas? Él definitivamente se lo merecía, en mi opinión. Él había sido tan horrible con ella._

 _Justo cuando estaba llegando a la parte jugosa, mi teléfono sonó._

 _Un pequeño nudo de terror surgió en mi estómago cuando vi que era Edward. Él no me había llamado, ni una vez, desde el día en que le dije que no regresaría a Carolina del Norte. Me mandó mensajes de texto un par de veces pero siempre era yo la que agarraba el teléfono y llamaba._

— _¿Bella? —Mi nombre salió de su boca en un gemido tan pronto como la llamada conectó y mi corazón se contrajo, mis ojos automáticamente llenándose de lágrimas cuando él sollozó._

— _¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu mamá está bien? —Mi mente fue ahí primero porque era una de las pocas cosas que podía pensar que podía hacerlo llorar._

— _Yo… No puedo… Voy a vomitar._

 _Lo siguiente que escuché fueron arcadas horribles y no saber lo que estaba pasando me tenía asustada._

— _Edward. —Más arcadas. Sollozos—. ¿Edward? —Él respiró pesadamente en el teléfono—. Háblame._

— _Me odiarás —susurró—. Incluso más de lo que ya lo haces._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? No te odio._

— _Lo harás ahora. Me he asegurado de eso —dijo en un tono burlón._

 _No podía imaginar qué me haría odiarlo, pero cuando las siguiente palabras salieron de su boca, fueron como un golpe justo a mis órganos vitales, todos al mismo tiempo._

— _Yo… Joder. Dormí con alguien. —El sollozo al final indicaba que estaba llorando otra vez. O todavía._

 _No podía respirar._

 _No podía pensar._

 _No tenía derecho a estar enojada pero lo estaba. Tan jodidamente enojada. Lágrimas calientes caían por mis mejillas y la furia surgía de mi cuerpo como un fuego incontrolable. Mi mano se apretó alrededor del teléfono y me tomó todo de mí no arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Mi mente fue brevemente al libro que justo estaba leyendo. ¿Edward se merecía eso de mí? ¿Se merecía mi rabia?_

— _Por favor di algo —rogó—. Grítame. Dime el horrible pedazo de mierda que soy. Algo._

 _Mi mente saltó brevemente a Lauren, pero alejé ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó. No había manera de que él la hubiese tocado. Sin importar cuán enojado estuviese conmigo, no sería tan cruel._

 _Dejé que el_ _silencio_ _siguiera porque no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Solo un pensamiento surgió en mi mente con algo de coherencia y finalmente lo dije:_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Es… Yo… —Edward dejó escapar un suspiro—. No hay ninguna buena razón. No hay excusas, pero… —Su voz temblaba en cada palabra—. He estado tan jodidamente deprimido y empecé a beber temprano. Solo fue una chica cualquiera que nunca había visto antes y para el momento en que se me tiró encima yo estaba casi inútil. Y estaba tan jodidamente enojado. Con ella por estar ahí cuando tú no estabas. Con el mundo por ser tan jodidamente injusto. Contigo por abandonarme. —_ _Dijo_ _todo eso de la misma forma que el aire_ _dejaba_ _a un globo. Rápido al principio y después cada vez más lento, mucho más tranquilo al final—. Era como si estuviera vengándome de ti o… algo. Sé que no tiene ningún sentido pero lo tenía anoche. Joder. Yo… Perderte completamente, además de renunciar a Layla… Ha sido tan malditamente difícil, Bella._

 _Ni siquiera podía asimilar por completo lo que me estaba diciendo, pero podía identificarme hasta cierto grado. Aunque yo tomé la decisión de mantenerme alejada, todavía sentía profundamente la pérdida, cada día. Y aunque nosotros dimos a Layla, su ausencia en mi vida fue una pérdida casi insoportable, un agujero en mi corazón que se sentía como que nunca se llenaría._

— _No me extraña que no me quieras —balbuceó—. Estoy tan jodido. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinar todo?_

 _Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero la primera cosa que salió de la confusión en mi cabeza fue:_

— _Cuando te pregunté por qué, no quería que me dijeras por qué lo hiciste. Solo quería saber por qué sientes que tienes que decírmelo. —Incluso si odiaba lo que hizo, él no me engañó. No debía decírmelo. Y no podía decidir si hubiese preferido no saberlo._ _Quiero_ _decir, tal vez en algún punto. Más adelante. ¿Pero justo después de que pasó? ¿Cuando el olor de la chica probablemente todavía estaba sobre él?_

 _Ahora yo estaba a punto de_ _vomitar._

 _Cubriéndome la boca con mi mano, lo escuché divagar, ambos todavía llorando._

— _Porque… no sé —dijo temblorosamente—. No quería que te enteraras por alguien más. Habría sido un millón de veces peor, ¿cierto? —Se detuvo y podía imaginármelo tirando de su cabello—. Joder. Soy tan malditamente estúpido. Solo probé lo que todos pensaban, ¿no?_

— _¿Qué? —susurré, sinceramente sin tener ni idea de lo que quería decir._

— _Que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti y nunca lo seré. —Su tono era uno de absoluta derrota._

 _Mi cabeza se sacudió por la sorpresa._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie piensa eso._

— _Claro._

 _Mis brazos temblaban con una inexplicable urgencia de abrazarlo a pesar de todo._

— _Está bien, tal vez mi papá, pero eso es normal —dije, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, aunque fuera solo un poco—. Ningún chico será lo suficiente bueno para mí ante sus ojos._

 _Una pequeña risa escapó de él._

— _Puedo entender ese sentimiento._

 _Y solo con eso, mi mente fue hacia Layla, sabía que la de él también. Me aclaré la garganta._

— _Uh… Ella parece estar muy bien con Carlisle y Esme._

 _Edward suspiró y sollozó otra vez._

— _Sí. —Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz mientras continuaba—: ¿Viste esa en la que sus cejas están todas fruncidas por la concentración? ¿Esa en la que está tratando de agarrar un juguete de su sillita? Ella se parece mucho a ti en esa. —Su tono melancólico hizo aparecer más lágrimas en mis ojos._

— _Dios, la extraño._

— _Yo también —susurró—. Te extraño._

— _También te extraño, Edward. Y supongo que entiendo por qué te sientes culpable por lo que pasó anoche, porque… hiciste lo que hiciste por las razones equivocadas, pero… —Mierda, era difícil—. No estamos juntos. —La verdad de eso atravesó mi corazón, incluso aunque fue mi decisión—. No lo hemos estado por casi un año. No tenía ninguna ilusión de que fueras célibe. —Si_ _era_ _honesta, diría que esa era exactamente la ilusión que tenía. O que quería tener, de todos modos. Nunca quería pensar sobre Edward tocando a nadie más de todas las formas que él me tocó, pero…—. No quiero que cargues con ninguna culpa por esto. Es lo último que necesitas ahora._

 _Edward se rio sin humor._

— _Eso tal vez sea verdad, pero no hace que la culpa desaparezca. ¿Cómo puedes no estar enojada? Si la situación fuese al revés, estaría en el siguiente vuelo para_ _reorganizar_ _el rostro de cualquier tipo que se atreviera a tocarte._

 _Bufé suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza._

— _No lo harías._

— _Joder que no lo haría —se enojó._

— _Edward, escúchame. Superaremos todo esto. Solo deja de alejarme, ¿está bien? Podemos estar ahí para el otro si tú dejas que pase. Y deja de ahogarte en alcohol. Me estás asustando como la mierda con eso._

 _Él dejó escapar un bufido por su nariz._

— _Lo siento. Yo… Sé que necesito hacerlo mejor. Sé que estás decepcionada de mí. Y estoy seguro de que Layla estaría avergonzada de cómo he estado actuando._

 _No pude contradecirlo pero no quería estar de acuerdo con él tampoco y hacerlo sentir peor._

— _Todo estará bien, Edward. Pero no puedes seguir reprimiéndolo todo. ¿Por favor puedes pensar en hablar con alguien?_

 _La pausa que se tomó se sintió como una hora, aunque fueron unos segundos._

— _Sí. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Sí. Iré. Lo prometo._

Pasó alrededor de un mes antes de que Edward cumpliera su promesa, pero estaba orgullosa de él por ir. Por muy dolorosa que haya sido esa conversación, fue un punto de inflexión para él y para reconstruir nuestra amistad. Cuando me llamó a comienzos de julio, después de haber tenido algunas sesiones de terapia, tuvimos una extensa discusión sobre todo: nuestra relación fallida, la adopción, cómo iba nuestra vida diaria. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente sentí que las cosas estarían bien.

El mensaje de feliz cumpleaños de Edward de ese día no fue una sorpresa pero sé que está molesto conmigo otra vez. Él tenía la esperanza de que volviera a Duke este año, pero como había renunciado a mis becas no había forma de que pudiera pagarlo.

Cuando entro a mi departamento y el de Angela esa noche, después de que cerrara la biblioteca del campus, casi me muero del susto cuando alrededor de veinte personas amontonadas en nuestra pequeña sala gritan:

—¡Sorpresa!

—Oh, Dios mío. Um… Hola. —Saludo a todos con la mano y después me dirijo hacia Angela—. Pensé que estuvimos de acuerdo en que no habría fiesta.

—No —responde, levantando mi mano frente a mí y dejando un vaso de plástico azul en ella—. Tú dijiste que no habría fiesta. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso.

—Uh-huh.

—Vamos. Nunca sales ni haces nada divertido. Relájate un poco. Te lo mereces.

Supongo que tiene razón. Trabajé mucho todo el verano, tratando de ponerme al día con el par de clases que no había completado el último semestre y ganando algo de dinero extra para pagar mi matrícula.

—Bueno… —Mirando alrededor, tomo un sorbo de mi bebida—. Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme. —Inclinándome, beso a la ahora sonriente Angela en la mejilla—. Gracias, Ang.

Ella me mira.

—Está bien, apúrate. —Ella me da una palmada en el trasero cuando empiezo a alejarme y yo salto y giro mi cabeza para mirarla por un segundo antes de sonreír y continuar caminando por el pasillo—. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Esto era por lo que evité los comentarios de mis sentimientos, porque no quería contarles mi enojo porque Bella lo deja en el peor momento. Parte de mí lo entiende, pero el enojo era lo que sobresalía de todos los sentimientos. Un capítulo difícil, pero les prometo que a partir del siguiente todo empieza a mejorar._

 _¿A ustedes qué les ha parecido? ¿Me cuentan en los comentarios?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me hace feliz leerlos:**_ _cavendano13, Noir Lark, terewee, Tata XOXO, Noelia, somas, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, saraipineda44, krisr0405, jupy, lunaweasleycullen14, tulgarita, Maryluna, torrespera172 y alejandra1987._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Reencuentro**

 _ **¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? ~E**_

No estoy seguro de si realmente quiero saber, pero al menos espero que haya pasado un tiempo decente.

Es posible que esté ávido de castigo.

 **¿Cómo sabes sobre la fiesta? ~B**

 _ **Solo lo asumí. Fue tu cumpleaños. Estás en la universidad. *me**_ _ **encojo**_ _ **de hombros* ~E**_

 **Sí. Estuvo bien. Me sorprendieron. ~B**

 _ **Eso es genial. ~E**_

Inseguro de mí mismo, vacilo. ¿Agrego algo más familiar? ¿Hago esto más extraño de lo que ya es?

Eh, qué demonios.

 _ **Sé cuánto amas las sorpresas. ~E**_

 **Sí. Unas más que otras. ~B**

 _ **¿Pasó algo? ~E**_

Si algún idiota trató de forzarla a algo, joder lo mataré.

 **No realmente. Ang me presentó un chico. Peter. Un idiota total. ~B**

Sí, mi sonrisa es presumida.

 _ **¿Ella pensó que te gustaría? ~E**_

 **No sé lo que ella estaba pensando. Sé que ella tenía buenas intenciones y solo quería que me divirtiera, pero no estoy ni cerca de estar lista para salir con nadie. ~B**

Eso no debería hacer que el alivio recorra mis venas pero lo hace. Hace que también me pregunte sobre esta supuesta mejor amiga.

 _ **Sí, yo tampoco. Me siento mucho más grande que todos los demás ahora, ¿sabes? ~E**_

 **Sí. Exactamente. ~B**

Cuando empiezo a escribir mi respuesta me llega otro mensaje de Bella.

 **Necesito ir a clases. Hablamos pronto. ~B**

Deseo que mi corazón no se hunda cada vez que terminan nuestras conversaciones, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo hace. Se ha ido hace tantos meses y todavía la extraño como un loco.

De hecho, creo que solo se pone peor.

Ya no le digo tantas cosas. No necesita más culpa sobre sus hombros, una de las cosas que descubrí en la terapia.

Cuando finalmente saqué la cabeza de mi trasero y fui a ver a Diane, ella me hizo saber que Duke ofrecía terapia en muchas áreas, incluyendo familiar. Ella también fue tan buena como para llamar y pedirme una cita. No sé qué se metió en mi camino durante tanto tiempo. ¿Orgullo tal vez?

Está bien, definitivamente orgullo. Pensé que podría manejarlo por mi cuenta, emborracharme para alejar mis problemas. Porque _eso_ siempre funciona.

A mi pesar tenía que estar de acuerdo con la afirmación de Rose: estaba siendo un idiota.

Alice era más simpática. Mucho más. Pero nunca acepté sus ofrecimientos para hablar. No quería quebrarme y llorar enfrente de ella y haría eso absolutamente. No quería ser un idiota pero después de tener que confesarle a Bella que había tenido una aventura de una noche con una chica al azar y casi no lo recordaba, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que decidir qué era más importante: mi orgullo o mi salud mental.

Empecé a cuidarme más, sin salir tanto. Mis clases solo se estaban volviendo más difíciles y me consumían más tiempo, así que enfocarme en la escuela fue lo mejor de todas formas. No había forma de que pudiera fallar en la escuela de abogacía. No después de todo. Decepcionaría a todos y no podría vivir con eso.

.

.

No tener a Bella alrededor es como vivir sin el sol en el cielo. Eso es mierda melodramática, lo sé, pero nada parece bueno sin ella. Extraño sus sonrisas, su risa y su toque. Extraño la forma en que huele y la manera en que su nariz se arruga cada vez que digo algo grosero. La forma en que tararea cuando cocina y la manera en que sus ojos siempre me dicen todo lo que está sintiendo. Todavía hablamos, pero no es lo mismo. Para nada.

Solo… extraño su rostro.

Dormí en su cama durante una semana después de que se fue, solo para sentirme más cerca de ella. Decía que era porque necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para estudiar y quedarme después de los finales, pero estoy bastante seguro de que las chicas vieron a través de mí.

Lo que sea.

Mi pasantía en la oficina de la Asociación de Derechos Civiles en Durham evitó que visitara a Bella durante el verano. Estuve cerca de renunciar así podría hacer un viaje por carretera hasta Washington pero obviamente eso habría sido monumentalmente estúpido, como Bella y otras personas me dijeron.

Mis días monumentalmente estúpidos están detrás de mí, espero.

Estoy haciendo mi mejor intento por entender la decisión de Bella de permanecer lejos. Mi terapeuta, Marcus, dice que necesito ponerme en sus zapatos y trato de hacer eso. Por muy difícil que haya sido el proceso de adopción para mí, sé que fue al menos el doble de difícil para ella. Ella se enamoró de esa niña mucho antes de que naciera. Ella fue la que tuvo que sentir cada movimiento, patada, hipo, sabiendo que no la iba a criar.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

Marcus se aseguraba de que me diera crédito por la forma en que apoyé a Bella pero es difícil para mí no detenerme en algunos de los puntos más difíciles de nuestra relación. Trato de imaginarme cómo se habría sentido si la situación hubiese sido al revés cuando recién nos enteramos del bebé y su mente saltando automáticamente a que yo la había engañado para embarazarla cuando ninguno de los dos estaba listo. Si ella me hubiese gritado y acusado de esas cosas como yo le hice a ella, hubiera estado aplastado. Demolido.

Como aspirante a abogado, estoy aprendiendo cada vez más y más el impacto que tienen las palabras. Incluso si Bella me perdona por ese día, no puedo imaginar que lo olvide. Tal vez ella nunca lo haga. Tal vez ya arruiné cualquier posibilidad que alguna vez tuve con ella con esas palabras duras y desenfrenadas y ella simplemente no puede decidirse a decírmelo directamente.

Supongo que no tiene que hacerlo, ahora que está viviendo al otro lado del país. Tal vez tengo que entender la indirecta y dejarla ir. Pero ahora mismo eso parece, honestamente, imposible.

.

.

 _ **Dos meses y medio más tarde**_

El tiempo es la cosa más extraña. Da la ilusión de que acelera y desacelera pero sigue pasando incansablemente al mismo ritmo de siempre. El primer cumpleaños de Layla es en unos días y es increíble cuán rápido pasó el tiempo. Cada día desde que Bella se fue se sintió como si nunca terminara, nunca tenía misericordia de mí y llegaba a su fin. Pero aquí estamos ahora, casi un año más tarde.

—¿Listo, amigo? —pregunta Emmett, ocupando cada pulgada disponible en mi puerta. Él y Rose se quedarán aquí durante las vacaciones este año. Nos juntamos ayer por las vacaciones y cenamos. La comida china era un pobre sustituto de la deliciosa cena que Bella cocinó el año pasado.

—Síp. —Cuelgo mi bolso de lona sobre mi hombro y lo sigo.

Una vez en el auto, él arranca y se gira hacia mí.

—¿Nervioso?

Paso mis manos sobre mis muslos.

—Síp.

—Estarás bien. No te preocupes.

No tengo una respuesta porque no sé si tiene razón. Estaré viendo a dos de mis tres mujeres favoritas en el mundo pronto y estoy más allá de los nervios.

Los Platts fueron lo suficientemente amables para invitarnos a ver a Layla por su cumpleaños, así que mi mamá ahorró para ayudarme a pagar el vuelo. Ella desestimó mis disculpas por no pasar Acción de Gracias con ella otra vez y me dijo que tuviera un buen viaje.

Ella es una mamá genial.

Emmett me deja tranquilo con mis pensamientos mientras conduce y me palmea el hombro cuando me deja en el aeropuerto.

—Gracias, hombre. Te mandaré un mensaje.

Mis nervios aumentan lentamente durante todo el vuelo a San Francisco. He masticado casi todo un paquete de chicles y la mayor parte de mis uñas.

Fui capaz de encontrar una compañía de alquiler de autos que no me cobra extra por ser menor de veinticinco, así que recojo el Ford Focus que estaré manejando durante el viaje y me dirijo a Santa Rosa.

Toda la hora que paso en el auto consiste en golpear los dedos contra el volante, mi rodilla izquierda rebotando, y golpear la palanca de cambio varias veces. Paso una mano por mi cabello con tanta frecuencia que estoy convencido de que encontraré una calvicie la próxima vez que me mire en un espejo. Le envío un mensaje de texto a Bella desde un semáforo, no muy lejos del hotel en el que ambos nos estamos quedando y mi estómago da un loco salto mortal cuando responde diciendo que me encontrará afuera.

Me gustaría decir que pasa justo como en las películas cuando veo a Bella otra vez, las nubes se separan y nosotros corremos hacia los brazos del otro. Pero lo que en verdad pasa es que me enredo con mi cinturón de seguridad en mi prisa por salir del auto y luego tropiezo con el cordón de mis zapatillas que no me di cuenta que estaba desatado.

Sin embargo, ella luce como un ángel. Parada a unos metros con un simple jean y una camiseta mangas largas violeta, riéndose ligeramente. Verla sonreír de esa forma, con sus ojos oscuros brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas…

Ella todavía es desgarradoramente hermosa.

Finalmente me controlo y camino hacia ella con una sonrisa suave.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Es incómodo por un segundo cuando nuestros brazos se enredan tratando de encontrar la forma de abrazarnos pero cuando encontramos la forma, es todo. Calidez, alivio y amor. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y disfruto de la oportunidad de apretarla contra mí. Bella esconde su rostro en mi pecho y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y cuando solloza, me doy cuenta de que las lágrimas también recorren mi rostro.

—Dios, te extrañé tanto.

Ella asiente contra mí.

—Yo también.

Meto mi nariz entre su cabello y tomo una respiración profunda. Un suave gemido deja mi boca ante el familiar olor a coco pero parece que a ella no le importa. Sus brazos se aprietan contra mí y no quiero dejarla ir. Nunca.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asiente contra mí y solloza otra vez.

—Está bien, iré a registrarme y después comeremos algo. ¿Suena bien?

Bella se aclara la garganta y dice que sí pero no me deja ir.

Y yo no haré que lo haga.

.

.

Cuanto más miro a Bella, más noto los cambios sutiles en ella. Está ligeramente más delgada que antes de quedar embarazada. Su cabello está un poco más largo y más oscuro, un gran contraste contra su piel, que está mucho más pálida que cuando vivía en Durham. Ella se sienta frente a mí, jugando con el pan de su hamburguesa, completamente en silencio, y eso me está afectando.

—¿Estás nerviosa por mañana?

Los ojos de Bella se encuentran con los míos y mi corazón se acelera. Ella no responde.

—Una pregunta estúpida, supongo —murmuro.

—Estoy aterrorizada —dice finalmente—. Pero emocionada también. —Sus labios se elevan un poco y sonrío.

—Yo también.

Nos preparamos tanto como pudimos para esta visita, lo discutimos con nuestros terapeutas y entre nosotros. Será difícil pero no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla por nada.

Permanecer desapegados y sin que nos afecte será imposible, pero nos recordaron muchas veces que nadie espera eso de nosotros de todos modos. Carlisle y Esme entienden que Layla siempre será una parte de nosotros. La amamos y a pesar del hecho de que no estábamos listos para ser padres y que nuestra situación no estaba ni cerca de ser ideal, ella no fue no deseada. Querer más para ella fue la prioridad para nosotros al final.

—¿Qué trajiste para ella? —me pregunta Bella después de otro momento en silencio entre nosotros.

El pánico llena mi pecho.

—¿Como un regalo?

—Uh… sí.

Suelto un gemido y me golpeo la frente con mi palma.

—Joder —me quejo—. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de traer un regalo para ella?

Bella se ríe de mí mientras yo me reprendo a mí mismo.

—No es gracioso. Me siento como un imbécil ahora.

—Aww… —Sus ojos todavía bailan con diversión mientras ella se inclina sobre la mesa y extiende una mano hacia mi cara. No sé qué está haciendo, así que me congelo, bajando mi mirada hacia su escote porque, bueno… soy un chico. Y puedo ver perfectamente sus pechos.

El pulgar de Bella se desliza sobre mi frente antes de que se acomode otra vez en su asiento. Pero en lugar de llevar su pulgar a su boca para chupar el kétchup con el que me ensucié, ella lo limpia con una servilleta.

Admito que me desilusionó.

—¿Acabas de mirar mi escote?

—No.

Sin creerme, ella hace un esfuerzo por esconder su sonrisa.

—Sí.

Ella se ríe.

—No pude evitarlo.

Sonriendo, ella arquea sus cejas hacia mí.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Son bastante espectaculares.

En las mejillas de Bella brota un delicioso sonrojo y ella mete una papa frita en su boca, evitando mi mirada pero sonriendo un poco.

—Mierda. Lo siento. ¿Te hice sentir completamente incómoda?

Sus ojos oscuros encuentran mi rostro otra vez y ella desestima mi comentario.

—No. No te preocupes. Hay un montón de partes tuyas que yo también encuentro espectaculares.

Entonces ella me iguala con un guiño sexy. Yyyyyy… estoy duro.

.

.

Después de cenar, encontramos un centro comercial y entramos para buscar un regalo para Layla. Bella no quiere llegar con cualquier juguete o llevar algo demasiado sentimental, así que ella le compra un juguete educativo que con suerte ella podrá usar por los próximos años o algo así.

—¡Oh! —dice Bella, apuntando una tienda Hallmark y caminando en esa dirección—. Un libro sería genial. Tienen esos que se pueden grabar. ¿Los has visto?

Desvío mi vista de ella.

—Uh. No. No puedo decir que alguna vez haya pisado una tienda Hallmark. —Me rasco una ceja—. Estoy muy seguro de que ningún chico ha puesto un pie en una tienda Hallmark.

Bella me rueda sus bonitos ojos marrones y sonrío mientras ella enreda su brazo con el mío y me arrastra dentro de todos modos. Estoy rodeado de chucherías en cada superficie disponible y todo el lugar huele a popurrí.

Estornudo y ella me dice salud, después dice:

—Te acostumbrarás. —Hace un gesto con la mano y sigue arrastrándome más profundamente en la tienda. Después se detiene y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Estoy por preguntarle qué está mal cuando su cara se arruga completamente y ella estornuda. Tres veces seguidas.

Algo se relaja en mi pecho cuando nos reímos juntos, el dolor constante se relaja mientras sus ojos se arrugan en las esquinas. No puedo recordar la última vez que la había visto tan feliz y respiro un poco más fácil.

En el segundo siguiente, el hecho de que ella está así de feliz y que ha estado alejada de mí durante casi un año me golpea y mi sonrisa cae. Su brazo deja el mío para limpiar la humedad que se forma en sus ojos y mi piel pica donde el fantasma de su toque aún se mantiene.

—Oh, mi Dios —dice ella, sin aliento y tan jodidamente hermosa—. No me he reído así desde… ¿Edward? ¿Qué va mal?

Me aclaro la garganta y sacudo la cabeza.

—Nada.

Las cejas de Bella se alzan, pero no me presiona.

—Está bien. Um. Tal vez deberíamos mandarle un mensaje a Esme y asegurarnos de que ellos estén de acuerdo en que le regalemos esto a Layla. Tal vez es demasiado personal.

Asiento hacia ella.

—Seguro. Hagámoslo.

Ella saca su teléfono y escribe, mirándome otra vez mientras espera la respuesta. Le dirijo la mejor sonrisa que puedo esbozar pero sé que no es convincente por la forma en que sus cejas se juntan.

Debería estar feliz porque ella está feliz, de que haya encontrado su lugar en el mundo después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Solo que no ser parte de esa felicidad deja una marca en mí.

Tal vez es hora de que siga adelante, pero no puedo pensar en eso justo ahora, no con ella justo junto a mí. No quiero pensar en eso. Seguir adelante significa darme por vencido con nosotros y simplemente no estoy listo para hacer eso.

El teléfono de Bella vibra y ella sonríe mientras lee la respuesta de Esme.

—Ella dice que cree que será adorable. —Ella se gira con una sonrisa brillante hacia mí y hago todo lo que puedo para no frotar mi pecho con la palma de mi mano o incluso solo caerme de culo.

—Genial —me las arreglo para decir con dificultad.

—Edward. —Pone sus manos en mis antebrazos—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Estoy arruinando esto, el pequeño tiempo que tenemos juntos. Tragando el nudo en mi garganta, me las ingenio para sonreír de manera más natural esta vez.

—Síp. Bien. Vamos a elegir un libro.

Ella asiente, pero su sonrisa no es tan amplia como antes.

—Está bien.

Inspeccionando las opciones, vemos un montón de libros sobre el amor y algunos que mencionan específicamente a mamás y papás. Ninguno de esos funcionará. Pero entonces Bella encuentra uno y su rostro se ilumina otra vez, haciendo que mi corazón se sacuda como si estuviese tratando de saltar fuera de mi pecho hacia el de ella.

—Este es perfecto —me dice, sosteniendo una copia de _Buenas noches Luna_ —. Charlie solía leérmelo cada noche. Apuesto a que aún me lo acuerdo de memoria.

Ella lo hojea con una expresión de asombro en su rostro y tengo que presionar mis labios juntos para evitar que el _te_ _amo_ que siento en la punta de mi lengua se me escape. Una parte de mí esperaba que mis sentimientos no fueran tan fuertes ya que hemos estado separados durante tanto tiempo. Pero aparentemente esa mierda sobre que la ausencia hace que el corazón sienta más cariño es absolutamente cierta.

Al menos para mí.

Probablemente no tanto para ella. A pesar del comentario de Bella en el restaurante, me trata como lo haría con Alice o cualquier otro de sus amigos. Tener altas mis esperanzas no es una opción. Vivimos a miles de millas de distancia el uno del otro y eso no cambiará pronto.

De vuelta en el hotel, ella me invita a su habitación así podremos grabar el libro y mis palmas están sudando como si fuera un virgen yendo a su primera cita.

—Jodidamente ridículo —murmuro bajo mi aliento, limpiándome mis palmas contra mis muslos por tercera vez mientras nos acercamos a la puerta.

Bella mira hacia atrás pero no dice nada, pasa la tarjeta llave por la cerradura y empuja la puerta para entrar en la habitación. Su maleta está abierta sobre su cama y gimo en voz baja al ver algo rosa y de encaje saliéndose de un lado.

—Solo iré… —Camino haciendo señas hacia el baño y ella asiente hacia mí.

Me miro en el espejo y murmuro:

—Contrólate, Cullen. Estás aquí por Layla. Detén está mierda ahora mismo. Ella se fue. No te quiere. Suficiente. —Para el final, estoy prácticamente gruñendo y me agarro el cabello, tirando hasta que el dolor supera todo lo demás.

Al menos por medio segundo.

Gruño y paso una mano por mi rostro, me alejo del mostrador y enfrento la habitación de Bella otra vez.

Las cosas rosas de encaje serán condenadas.

.

.

El cabello largo de Bella me hace cosquillas en mis antebrazos mientras estamos sentados juntos en la punta de la cama. Nos turnamos para leer las páginas en voz alta, grabando nuestras voces para que Layla las tenga tanto como quiera.

—Estos son inventos asombrosos —digo después de que Bella termina de grabar la última página, su voz dulce y ronca diciendo "Buenas noches, ruidos de todas partes". Ella asiente y ambos observamos el libro por un momento—. Quiero decir, ¿cuán genial es que podamos leerle incluso aunque no estemos realmente en su vida?

—Muy genial —responde Bella, apoyándose un poco en mí.

Sin pensarlo, envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y beso el tope de su cabeza, atrayéndola más contra mi lado. _Justo donde pertenece_ , agrego en mi mente.

Escucho un sollozo de Bella después de un momento, así que me alejo de ella para poder ver su rostro. No le pregunto qué está mal porque estoy seguro de que puedo suponerlo.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se encuentran con los míos.

—Lo siento. Estoy tan confundida. Estoy tan emocionada por verla, pero sé cuánto va a doler decirle adiós otra vez.

Asintiendo, la acercó otra vez, mis ojos picando por la emoción.

—No lo sientas.

Nos sentamos quietos, abrazándonos el uno al otro. Su pequeña mano agarra mi camiseta mientras yo acarició su cabello, consolándola de la única forma que sé en este momento. Sin darme cuenta, nos giramos más hacia el otro y su rostro de repente está presionado contra mi cuello. Se siente tan familiar, tan… correcto y necesito más. La necesito más cerca. Su torso está girado, así que la empujó hacia mí hasta que está enfrentándome y sobre mi regazo, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera.

Ella se aferra a mí con más fuerza y me inclino hacia adelante para enterrar mi nariz en su cabello. Deslizando mis manos hacia sus hombros, cruzo mis brazos sobre su espalda, presionando nuestros pechos juntos. Sus delgados brazos se enrollan alrededor de mi cuello y no hay un milímetro de espacio entre nosotros. Sé que puede sentir mi erección debajo de ella, pero no se trata de eso. No puedo hacer que desaparezca, no con ella envuelta alrededor de mí de esta forma, pero no la empujo hacia abajo sobre mí, ni la muevo. Solo la abrazo.

Absorbo cada segundo que ella me deja tenerla así de cerca.

—Lo siento —dice después de varios minutos de silencio, sólo interrumpido por suaves sollozos—. Es solo que... —Sus brazos me aprietan más fuerte—. Tú eres…

—Lo sé. No hay nada por lo que disculparse. —No le digo que anhelé sostenerla así por lo que se siente como una eternidad. No le digo que mis brazos no quieren soltarla. Que aunque será doloroso decirle adiós a Layla otra vez, me destrozará por dentro decirle adiós a ella también. No puedo decirle nada de eso. No sería justo.

Ella está donde está y yo estoy donde estoy y no podemos cambiar eso. No en este momento.

Por mucho que odie admitirlo, Bella tenía razón. Ella necesitaba empezar de nuevo, lejos de todos los recuerdos y a regañadientes llegué a la conclusión con la terapia de que yo necesitaba enfocarme en la escuela como ella dijo. He pensado en mudarme a Washington muchas veces, pero no quiero invadir su espacio si no me desea ahí.

Y la realidad es que sería tonto de mi parte abandonar los subsidios y las becas que tengo en Duke. Bella lo hizo pero ella todavía estaba en el pregrado y bastante cerca de terminar. Ahora estoy en mi segundo año de la escuela de abogacía y además de estar completamente absorto en el programa, fue uno de los últimos deseos de mi padre que asistiera a su alma mater y que me uniera a su antigua empresa. Tal vez es irracional pero es otra persona a la que siento que no puedo defraudar. A pesar de que hizo algunas malas inversiones y no tuvo mucho que dejarnos, él siempre cuidó mucho de mamá y de mí. Estaba allí para ayudarme cada vez que lo necesitaba y quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí.

También está el hecho de que Duke es una de las mejores escuelas de abogacía del país y Bella me patearía en las bolas si pierdo la oportunidad de ir ahí. Así que incluso si me perdona y me quiere otra vez, no me dejaría hacerlo.

Salgo abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando los labios de Bella se presionan contra mi cuello. Un escalofrío me recorre mientras contengo el aliento.

Ella susurra otra disculpa, esta vez contra mi piel y su aliento hace que mi piel se ponga de gallina.

Me aclaro la garganta y aflojo mi agarre sobre ella. No puedo seguir así. Solo me resultará mucho más difícil despedirme de ella cuando llegue el momento.

—Probablemente deberíamos dormir un poco. Mañana será un gran día.

Bella asiente y después de un último apretón y una profunda respiración, nos despedimos con solo unas pocas palabras sobre a qué hora encontrarnos en la recepción.

A la mañana siguiente, después de tener un desayuno tranquilo juntos, ella viaja conmigo en mi auto alquilado. Bella tomó un servicio de traslado desde el aeropuerto, así qué tenemos solo un auto entre los dos.

Mis nervios surgen con toda sus fuerzas, mi estómago está inquieto y mi frente está llena de sudor. A Bella no le va mucho mejor a juzgar por la forma en que sus manos se juntan en su regazo. Después de detenernos junto a la acera, salimos y caminamos por la hierba uno al lado del otro. Es un parque agradable, con enormes árboles, mesas de picnic y un elaborado lugar de juegos.

Bella sostiene los regalos que le compramos y yo trato de controlarme. Desearía poder sostener su mano.

Ella probablemente me dejaría si no las tuviese ocupadas.

A medida que nos acercamos a donde nos teníamos que encontrar con los Platts, veo a una pequeña figura en un vestido azul tambaleándose alrededor y cayéndose cada pocos pasos.

—Ella está caminando. —Bella suspira.

Lágrimas pican en las esquinas de mis ojos.

—Ella está tan grande. Pequeña… pero grande.

Bella pasa ambos regalos a un brazo y agarra mi mano con fuerza.

Juntos caminamos hacia esa niña.

Hacia nuestro corazón.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Las cosas van mejorando para los dos, se reencontraron y están a punto de encontrarse con Layla otra vez, ¿cómo creen que salga esto?_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _Maryluna, tulgarita, cavendano13, Noir Lark, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, krisr0405, alejandra1987, torrespera172, bbluelilas, jupy, Tata XOXO, Noelia, somas, terewee y LicetSalvatore._

 _Y antes de despedirme, les cuento que_ ** _PUBLIQUÉ UNA NUEVA TRADUCCIÓN, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Les dejo el nombre y el summary, espero que se animen a leerla y me cuenten qué les parece._**

 **The Five Mistakes I Made That Led Me to You**

 **A los 30, Edward se dio cuenta de que cometió cinco errores importantes en su vida, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue que esos errores cambiarían su vida profundamente, llevándolo a ella.**

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Pasos de bebé**

Un año.

Casi no puedo comprender que mi niña ya tenga un año.

Las lágrimas llenan mis ojos ante la vista de Layla en su bonito vestido y dejo de caminar por un momento, apretando la cálida mano de Edward. Él se gira para quedar frente a mí, bloqueando mi vista de Layla y sus padres, enredando sus brazos a mi alrededor. Empujándome hacia él, me da un beso en la frente y murmura contra ella:

—Estoy aquí contigo, Bella.

Con un breve contacto de ojos y un pequeño asentimiento doy un paso atrás mientras él me libera. Reanudando nuestro camino, vemos a Layla dar dos pasos y caer otra vez. Me rio mientras ella pone sus manos sobre el suelo, levanta su pequeño trasero en el aire antes de enderezarse para intentarlo otra vez. Edward toma mi mano otra vez en la suya con una suave risa.

—Ella es una pequeña cosita determinada —dice.

Una gran sonrisa aparece en mi rostro e incluso aunque las lágrimas todavía amenazan con caer, el orgullo aleja casi todas las otras emociones por un breve momento.

Cuando Esme y Carlisle nos ven, se levantan de la mesa de picnic que está debajo de una pequeña glorieta. Solo somos nosotros cinco. Ellos tendrán la gran fiesta de Layla esta tarde en su casa. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería demasiado abrumador si asistimos a eso, así que decidimos encontrarnos esta mañana en su lugar.

—Hola, cariño —dice Esme, caminando directo hacia mí y envolviéndome en un abrazo. Mis ojos encuentran a Layla otra vez sobre su hombro inmediatamente—. Estoy tan contenta de que los dos pudieran venir. —Ella se mueve para abrazar a Edward también.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

Carlisle está parado a unos metros porque Layla ahora está trepando por su pierna.

—Ella es una nena de papi en estos días —dice Esme con una sonrisa.

Moviéndome más cerca de Edward, deslizo mi mano en su brazo y aprieto su bíceps como consuelo. Es obvio que es algo que ella suele decir y no debería censurarse a sí misma. Estamos preparados para esto. Sabemos que ellos son su mami y su papi, pero todavía es difícil. Me da una punzada en el pecho cuando ella dice eso, así que solo puedo imaginar cómo se siente Edward.

Él apoya su mano sobre la mía, diciéndome que está bien, así que lo dejo ir. En menos de tres segundos su mano está de vuelta sobre la mía y nuestros dedos están fuertemente entrelazados cuando vemos a Carlisle alzar a Layla y traerla más cerca de nosotros.

Ella balbucea con su dulce voz y se mete su mano en la boca, sacándola toda cubierta de baba. Esta cae también por su barbilla y Esme está ahí para limpiarla así no cae sobre su vestido azul claro. Layla esconde su rostro en el cuello de Carlisle por un segundo y después patalea, rebotando en su brazo.

—Está bien, pequeña. Te tengo —la arrulla él, palmeando su espalda. Layla levanta su cara y se inclina hacia su rostro, plantando un beso muy húmedo con la boca abierta en sus labios. Él ríe, limpiándose la boca—. Gracias, dulzura. —Girándola, él la sostiene por el medio de su cuerpo, con la espalda de ella contra su pecho, apoyando su trasero contra su brazo—. Layla, estos son Bella y Edward. ¿Puedes decir hola?

Esme se apresura para tomar los regalos de mi mano y yo saludo con la mano a Layla.

—Hola.

Edward se aclara la garganta.

—Hola, Layla.

Ante el sonido de su nombre, los ojos de ella se dirigen hacia él y giro mi cabeza para ver su rostro iluminarse con el tipo de sonrisa que derrite mi interior.

Ella continúa mirándolo por un momento antes de mirar el suelo y patalear otra vez. Carlisle la pone sobre sus pies y ella trata de dar un par de pasos temblorosos mientras la miramos con asombro.

Hemos visto incontables fotos y videos, pero verla en persona… Esta pequeña niña que hicimos es tan increíblemente hermosa. Los tenues mechones de su cabello color rojizo están tirados hacia un lado con un pequeño lazo azul en la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella tiene mis labios carnosos pero todavía es difícil saber de quién es la nariz. Sus ojos tienen la forma de los míos, pero se ven más claros que mi marrón oscuro. Y su dulce sonrisa presiona las mejillas de querubín, rosadas por el esfuerzo de tratar de caminar y caer una y otra vez.

—Ella dio sus primeros pasos hace dos días recién. Pensamos que sería una linda sorpresa —dice Esme con una mirada esperanzada hacia nosotros.

—Es maravilloso —le digo, mis ojos nunca dejan a Layla mientras ella se rinde y se sienta en el borde de la manta y recoge unas briznas de césped.

Sabía que no tenía que esperar que ella viniera hacia mí y actuara como si fuera su madre perdida hace mucho tiempo, pero la parte irracional de mí lo quería. Irracional es la palabra clave. Ella no me conoce. Ella apenas me miró y eso duele más de lo que pensé que haría.

Esme me dirige una sonrisa cálida e inclina su cabeza cuando la miro, así que lentamente me muevo hacia la manta y me siento con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de Layla. Cuando sus grandes ojos se enfocan en mi cara, dándome una mirada de cerca de ellos, me roba todo el aire de mis pulmones. Pestañas largas y gruesas enmarcan ojos marrones claro con un anillo verde alrededor de los bordes. Ellos están llenos de manchas en diferentes tonos de marrón, verde y creo que son los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca. Incluso más que los de Edward y eso es decir algo.

Layla lloriquea y aleja su mirada de mí, así que Esme se mueve más cerca y se sienta junto a ella para que esté cómoda.

—Hola, Layla —digo en voz baja—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella me mira otra vez cuando digo su nombre pero vuelve a mirar el césped.

—¿Te gusta el césped?

—¡Aa! —responde emocionada, apuntando hacia el césped verde junto a ella.

Pongo mi mano hacia abajo, cerrándola tanto como puedo y luego arranco y lanzo las briznas en el aire. Sus ojos grandes siguen el movimiento antes de que su cara explote en una gran sonrisa. Ella trata de aplaudir, pero es obvio que todavía está aprendiendo a hacerlo correctamente. Aun así, siento mi corazón a punto de estallar porque la hice tan feliz.

Mirando hacia Edward sobre mi hombro, veo que su sonrisa radiante combina con la mía. Le hago una seña y él se sienta en el césped a mi lado, sin importarle si sus jeans oscuros se manchan por el césped. Nos turnamos para arrancar el césped y arrojarlo tan alto como podemos. Layla mira una y otra vez, sonriendo y después riendo cuando pedazos pequeños aterrizan sobre la falda de su vestido.

No sabía que ser la causa de las risas de mi hija podría sentirse como la experiencia más gratificante de mi vida hasta este momento. Y juzgando por la mirada maravillada en el rostro de Edward, él se siente igual.

Cuando Layla se aburre de nuestro juego con el césped, decidimos darle nuestros regalos. Edward y yo la ayudamos a arrancar el papel del juguete primero. Edward forcejea con el empaque, apenas conteniendo la maldición por la frustración de sacar la cosa de su caja y yo contengo la risa. Cuando le da la pelota a Layla, ella la agarra con sus pequeñas manos y trata de pararse, teniendo éxito momentáneamente. Luego se cae con fuerza sobre su trasero pero no llora. Inclinándome hacia adelante, tiro de la pestaña de la caja de batería y aprieto uno de los botones. Sus ojos se iluminan cuando la pelota empieza a reproducir música y vibrar ligeramente. Si estuviese en el suelo, rodaría por sí misma.

Cuando le mostramos el libro, ella voltea cada página después de que nuestras voces de la grabación comienzan y nos reímos cada vez. Esme y Carlisle simplemente se sientan detrás y la observan con sonrisas de adoración, algunas veces mirándonos y sonriendo incluso más ampliamente. Se siente como que nos alientan y significa el mundo que ellos nos dejen tener estos preciosos momentos con ella.

Ellos también toman un montón de fotos, que sé que compartirán con nosotros y no podría estar más agradecida.

Una vez que hemos mirado todo el libro, lo dejo frente a ella sobre la manta. Sus manos regordetas lo empujan otra vez hacia mí, golpeándome en las piernas, así que lo empezamos otra vez. El juguete está rodando alrededor de la manta y cantando canciones, pero todo lo que ella quiere es _Buenas noche Luna_. Una y otra vez.

—Ella ama los libros —dice Carlisle.

Mi sonrisa permanente crece aún más. Yo siempre he amado los libros también.

Después de la quinta vez, Layla se para sobre sus pies y da unos pasos hacia la pelota, que casi ha rodado fuera de la manta del otro lado ahora. Ella debe decidir que gatear será más rápido, cayéndose sobre sus manos y moviéndose hacia ella.

—Ella está tan grande. Casi no puedo creerlo —digo, mirándola golpear la pelota y sonreír cuando esta rueda junto a ella.

—¿Te gustaría sostenerla? —pregunta Esme.

—¿Puedo? —Exhalo.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

Esperamos hasta que Layla pierde interés en el juguete. Esme la agarra y la trae otra vez hacia nosotros, dejándola en la manta.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a Bella? —pregunta a Layla, sosteniéndola hacia mí.

Estiro mis brazos para ella, pero ella no viene inmediatamente, acurrucando su cuerpo contra Esme un poco más. El rechazo duele, pero trato de no mostrarlo en mi rostro, aplaudiendo suavemente y abriendo mis brazos otra vez.

Tímidamente, Layla comienza a girar, estirando sus brazos hacia mí y finalmente alejándose de Esme, justo hacia mis brazos.

Sentándola en mi regazo, noto cuán sólido es su pequeño cuerpo comparado con la primera vez que la sostuve. Menos de un día de nacida y apenas pesando cinco libras, ella había sido tan liviana, sentía que podría romperse en cualquier segundo. Extiendo mis manos sobre su espalda mientras sus dedos regordetes juegan con las puntas de mi cabello y un millón se emociones me recorren: alivio, gratitud, esperanza, satisfacción, miedo, un poco de arrepentimiento, pero la más prominente, por mucho, es amor.

—Mamamama —dice Layla mientras juguetea con un botón de mi camisa. Mis ojos van hacia Esme.

Me da una sonrisa cálida, por no decir comprensiva.

—Ella ha dicho "mamá" por un tiempo. "Papá" también, pero a veces es solo balbuceo, está aprendiendo los diferentes sonidos de las consonantes.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento hacia Esme, regreso mi mirada hacia Layla justo cuando me mira con esos hermosos y grandes ojos.

—Mamamama.

Mis ojos pican, pero me controlo. La cálida mano de Edward se presiona contra mi espalda, subiendo y bajando suavemente y lo miro con una sonrisa agradecida.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a Edward, cariño? —le pregunto a Layla, entregándosela a él.

Los ojos de él están vidriosos mientras la observa. Ella mira a lo lejos y balbucea, señalando algo, pero no sabemos qué.

—¿Qué ves, Layla? —murmura Edward hacia ella, moviéndose para quedar en su línea de visión—. Oh, ¿viste la cometa?

Mirando el cielo, veo una cometa con forma de mariposa violeta volando por el aire.

—¡Adah! —exclama, todavía señalando.

—Es bonita, ¿cierto? —Él dirige sus ojos hacia ella otra vez—. Igual que tú —agrega, tocando la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice.

Una lágrima se desliza sobre mi mejilla, cuando lo miro sonreírle con admiración.

Esto me está matando, pero al mismo tiempo es el regalo más precioso. Así es como Esme y Carlisle llaman a Layla también: un precioso regalo. Y ella lo es totalmente. Para nosotros. Para ellos. Para el mundo.

.

.

Cuando Layla se pone quisquillosa e irritable, Esme nos informa con pesar que es hora de su siesta.

—Ella necesitará dormir un par de horas antes de que empiece la fiesta o será una pesadilla —nos dice con una risa.

Una pesadilla. No puedo imaginármelo. Pero nunca he estado realmente alrededor de bebés. Layla parece bastante dulce la mayor parte del tiempo, pero puedo ver cuán cansada está ahora, su paciencia con todo disminuyendo.

—No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por dejarnos verla —le digo a Esme sobre su hombro mientras nos abrazamos.

—Oh, Bella. Nosotros no podemos agradecerles lo suficiente a ustedes dos por el maravilloso regalo que nos dieron. Ella es nuestro mundo entero.

Limpiando las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas, asiento y sollozo.

—Lo sé. —Mi sonrisa está llena de gratitud y amor por esta maravillosa mujer y su esposo—. Puedo verlo.

Doy un paso atrás y veo a Edward y Carlisle en un abrazo de un solo brazo, con una Layla inquieta acomodada sobre la cadera de Carlisle. Ella pone su mano sobre el hombro de Edward y él la agarra mientras retrocede, besándola. Ella le dirige la sonrisa más dulce, que él le regresa y le hace cosquillas en su costado, haciendo que ella chille y se ría.

Podría observarlo con ella por siempre.

—¿Puedes decirla chau chau a Edward?

—Tau tau —dice ella, moviendo su mano hacia ella en lugar de hacia él.

Edward deja escapar una risa profunda y dice:

—Chau chau, dulzura. Feliz cumpleaños.

Carlisle se acerca hacia mí y contengo la respiración, ni de cerca lista para decirle adiós a ella.

Aunque sé que tengo que hacerlo.

Carlisle me dirige una sonrisa comprensiva, sin duda viendo las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas y más lágrimas juntándose en mis ojos, haciendo borrosa mi visión. Él la sostiene hacia mí, indicándome que puedo tomarla y ella cae voluntariamente en mis brazos de inmediato esta vez.

La abrazo contra mí como si fuera la única cosa que me une a este mundo. Ella apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro, succionando dos de sus dedos. Sé que es principalmente porque está cansada pero me consuela el hecho de que ella ya esté tan cómoda conmigo. Edward se acerca y nos abraza a ambas, quedando ella entre nosotros, pero no se queda mucho, probablemente no quiere preocupar a Esme y Carlisle.

Acaricio con mi mano la parte de atrás de su cabeza, girando un dedo en uno de sus rizos rojizos en su cuello.

—Te extrañaré tanto, tanto, pequeña. Estoy tan feliz de verte. —Ella deja escapar un suave quejido y yo la acaricio y reboto suavemente. Edward palmea su espalda—. Te amamos tanto. —La aprieto una vez más y después se la doy a Esme.

Layla se acurruca contra ella, claramente lista para su siesta.

—Fue tan bueno verlos —dice Edward—. Gracias otra vez.

Asiento, agregando:

—Ella es tan feliz. Gracias. —Abrumada por la gratitud, apoyo ambas manos sobre mi corazón y Esme pasa a Layla a uno de sus brazos y apoya una de sus manos sobre la mía brevemente, sonriendo, sus ojos brillantes.

Todos simplemente nos quedamos ahí parados otro momento. Edward y yo no queremos irnos y puedo ver en sus ojos que Carlisle y Esme no quieren hacerlo. Los párpados de Layla se cierran, sus largas pestañas contra sus rosadas mejillas, su cabeza contra el hombro de Esme.

—Deberíamos irnos —digo, girándome hacia Edward. Él todavía la está mirando—. ¿Edward?

—Oh. —Él se aclara la garganta—. Sí. Los dejaremos llevarla a casa. Gracias otra vez.

—Gracias a ustedes.

—Adiós. —Saludo con la mano.

—Nos vemos pronto —dice Carlisle, llenando nuestros corazones vacíos otra vez con la esperanza de una próxima visita.

.

.

Cuando reservamos nuestro viaje, no sabíamos exactamente cuándo nos íbamos a encontrar con los Platts, así que nos quedaríamos una noche más y volaríamos mañana por la mañana.

Un humor sombrío se apodera de nosotros cuando regresamos al automóvil y manejamos devuelta al hotel en silencio, excepto por una parada rápida en Taco Bell para almorzar.

Edward ordena una pizza mexicana con crema agria en el lado para mí sin que tenga que pedirlo y le sonrío en agradecimiento, mi corazón se acelera ante su consideración. Es una cosa pequeña, pero el hecho de que recuerda algo como eso significa mucho para mí. Es algo que al viejo Edward, el Edward que era cuando estábamos juntos, no le habría importado lo suficiente como para recordarlo después de tanto tiempo.

Tomando mi Pepsi en el camino de regreso, dirijo miradas de reojo a su perfil apuesto. Estar cerca de él otra vez es una crema curativa para la herida abierta en mi pecho. Parte de mí desea haber podido aguantar y quedarme en Durham, estar con él, pero la parte realista de mí sabe que no estaba ni cerca de estar en el estado mental correcto para intentar construir una relación con él en ese momento.

¿Lo estoy ahora? No lo sé, pero supongo que es discutible, como he puesto tanta distancia entre nosotros.

Sin embargo sé que he recorrido un largo camino en la curación. Y puedo ver que Edward ha madurado mucho a través de su propio trabajo en sí mismo. Él ya estaba en camino durante la última mitad de mi embarazo. Una vez que tomó una decisión acerca de la adopción, fue tan comprensivo y, definitivamente, siento culpa por haberlo dejado cuando estaba más vulnerable: una tonelada de culpa. Sé que lo hice retroceder de muchas maneras, pero en ese momento simplemente no veía otra forma de sobrevivir.

.

.

Edward y yo estamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos mientras entramos al hotel y caminamos con dificultad hacia mi habitación. Nos sacamos los zapatos, nos sentamos en el suelo con nuestras espaldas contra la cama y comemos en silencio.

Compartimos una bolsa de palitos de canela y nuestros dedos se tocan a veces cuando agarramos uno al mismo tiempo, mandando hormigueos por mi brazo. Mi mente regresa a la forma en que me sostuvo la noche pasada, la forma en que mis labios pasaban sobre su piel casi sin pensamientos conscientes de mi parte. Prácticamente lo ataqué y él probablemente ya me haya superado. Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos después de todo. E incluso aunque hablamos, el tema de nosotros nunca salió realmente. Porque no hay un nosotros.

Mi ceño se frunce mientras mis pensamientos continúan girando y observo, sin pestañear, la manija plateada del cajón de la cómoda que está directamente en mi línea de visión. Todavía no he procesado por completo la visita a Layla y el hecho de que ya ha terminado. Podrían haber sido treinta segundos por lo rápido que pasó. Pero el recuerdo de sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas rosas, su cabello rojizo, la forma en que sonríe y ríe… se quedará conmigo para siempre.

—¿Estás bien? —me susurra Edward después de que la bolsa de palitos de canela se ha terminado y mi mirada sigue en esa estúpida manija, mis dedos cubiertos de canela y azúcar descansan en mi regazo.

Sacudo la cabeza, porque no lo estoy.

—No justo ahora, pero lo estaré.

Su brazo se desliza detrás de mí, acercándome hacia él y besando el tope de mi cabeza.

—Sí. Lo estarás. Siempre has sido fuerte.

—Tú también, Edward. Estaremos bien.

Él tararea y aprieta mi hombro.

—¿Qué quieres hacer por el resto del día?

Alejándome, lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Creo que necesito algo de tiempo para… descomprimir. ¿Una siesta tal vez? Pero después podemos salir si quieres.

—Una siesta suena como una buena idea. Me siento agotado.

—Yo también.

Edward agarra mi mano izquierda, la que está más cerca de él.

—Puede que quieras encargarte de esto —dice con una risa.

Sin pensar, lamo y chupo la canela y el azúcar de mis dedos, pero me detengo abruptamente cuando Edward gime. Él se levanta de un salto, murmurando sobre usar el baño.

Mierda. Puse las cosas incómodas. Otra vez.

Avergonzada y mentalmente exhausta, cubro mi rostro con las manos y apoyo mi cabeza contra la cama, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas dobladas. Mis emociones guardadas eligen ese momento pasa surgir y desbordarse. Y cuando Edward sale del baño, corre hacia mí, levantándome del suelo y envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Lágrimas salen de mis ojos mientras agarro el frente de su camiseta.

—Lo siento —susurro una y otra vez.

—Bella, shh, shh, shh. —Él me lleva hacia atrás y me acomoda en la cama, agachándose frente a mí y agarrando mis manos—. Está bien. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y duermes un poco? Podemos hablar más tarde.

Asiento, pero cuando él se levanta, mi agarre solo se aprieta en sus manos.

—¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo? ¿Solo abrazarme? ¿Por favor? —Lo necesito mucho en este momento. Siempre.

La mirada de Edward es intensa sobre mí cuando asiente y se acuesta en la cama. Nos acomodamos bajo las mantas y él me atrae entre sus brazos. Enterrando mi rostro en su pecho, siento como si perteneciera aquí, a sus brazos; como si sus brazos pertenecieran a mi alrededor. Y dejo escapar un suspiro estrangulado ante el pensamiento, haciendo que me apriete más fuerte. Deja un suave beso sobre mi frente y, un momento después, uno sobre mi mejilla. Nuestros rostros se acercan lentamente al del otro, él baja el suyo y yo subo el mío, hasta que estamos mirándonos a los ojos, respirando el aliento del otro.

—Bella… —Esa sola palabra, mi nombre, saliendo de sus labios, está tan llena de dolor y anhelo que haría cualquier cosa para aliviarlo.

Lo he extrañado tanto.

Cerrando el pequeño espacio entre nosotros, rozo mis labios con los de él, cerrando mis ojos ante el hormigueo que recorre mi espalda. Él siempre tuvo ese efecto en mí. Solo él.

Escucho que toma aire, pero me toma un momento darme cuenta de que se está alejando porque estoy perdida en esa sensación de flotar y caer todo al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Edward están cerrados con fuerza y alzo una mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de su frente.

—Por favor —dice—. No.

Mis cejas se juntan y dejo caer mi mano.

—Lo siento. Pensé…

—Tal vez solo deberíamos dormir.

Asiento contra su pecho mientras él me empuja más cerca, callando algo del dolor por su rechazo.

—Está bien.

¿En qué estaba pensando, tratando de besarlo? Él está siendo inteligente. No deberíamos hacer algo que surge de la búsqueda de comodidad. Pero para mí, eso no es todo lo que era. O es. Todavía lo amo, tanto que duele.

Nunca dejé de hacerlo.

¿Él lo hizo?

La respiración de Edward se calma y su agarre se afloja, pero todavía estoy despierta, perdida en mis pensamientos.

Minutos más tarde, sus brazos se aprietan contra mí y él masculla:

—Mmm, cocos. Te amo. —Luego contiene la respiración y suelta el aire en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Mi corazón se acelera contra mis costillas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo escuché hablar en sueños y es tan tierno. Siento que no debería leer demasiado de esto, pero ¿es posible que todavía tenga sentimientos por mí? ¿Todavía me ama? ¿O solo es un buen amigo y un apoyo?

Resolviendo ser la adulta que he estado luchando por ser, decido que hablaremos sobre esto cuando nos despertemos. Justo ahora, mi mente caótica necesita algo de descanso.

.

.

Una vez que me duermo, lo hago como una piedra. Cuando me despierto, me doy cuenta que Edward está sobre su espalda y yo estoy medio acostada sobre él, básicamente envuelta alrededor de él como un pulpo demasiado amigable. Empiezo a alejarme, pero su brazo que todavía está a mi alrededor me sostiene.

—Mmm. No te vayas. —Su voz es grave por el sueño y tan jodidamente sexy.

El sol de la tarde atraviesa por el espacio entre las cortinas. Hemos estado dormidos por un tiempo.

—¿Estás despierto? —susurro.

—Mmm. —Sus ojos están cerrados.

Una sonrisa curva mis labios y voy por ese mechón de cabello en su frente otra vez, empujándolo hacia atrás al alboroto en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y rascando su cuero cabelludo suavemente. Él deja escapar un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta. Siempre amó esto.

Una vez que recorro su cabeza un par de veces, su cálida mano se envuelve alrededor de mi muñeca y, de repente, me encuentro observando sus ojos verdes.

—Lo siento.

Edward se aclara la garganta.

—Has estado diciendo eso todo el día.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

—Por… —Mis ojos bajan a su barbilla mientras reúno mis pensamientos—… un montón de cosas. Por hacer que las cosas sean incómodas entre nosotros. Varias veces —agrego con una ceja arqueada—. Por tratar de besarte. Por ser egoísta. Por poner esta… esta distancia entre nosotros. Por…

—¿En serio? ¿Por la distancia?

Asintiendo, llevo mi mirada otra vez a sus ojos.

—Sí. Te he extrañado tanto. Todavía creo que necesitaba tiempo y espacio, pero desearía haber encontrado una forma diferente de tenerlo. Ambos estábamos tan quebrados y tú estuviste ahí para mí, y después yo solo te dejé. ¿Cómo puedes querer tenerme cerca?

—Bueno… porque yo… —Sus ojos miran el techo por un momento y después otra vez a mí—. Mira, sé cuán enojado estaba cuando decidiste quedarte en Washington. Estaba dolido y enfadado, y no lo manejé bien. Eso fue egoísta contigo. Pero, Bella, todos tenemos que ser egoístas a veces. Yo fui muy egoísta en el pasado, como sabes bien. —Sacude su cabeza, jugando distraídamente con mis dedos sobre su pecho, calentando mi interior—. También deseo que hubiese habido una forma diferente, pero mirando hacia atrás ahora, no creo que pudiéramos haberlo logrado como una pareja si te quedabas. Ambos teníamos un montón de trabajo que hacer en ese tema y ambos sufrimos una gran pérdida, incluso si fue una elección que hicimos. Como me dijiste una vez, es probable que el resentimiento se hubiese acumulado entre nosotros siendo todo tan difícil.

Asintiendo, le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Parece que la terapia le ha dado una perspectiva de las cosas, como lo hizo para mí. No soy perfecta y tampoco lo fueron mis acciones, pero puedo pedir perdón.

—¿Eso significa que aceptas mis disculpas?

—No. —Mi corazón cae en picada pero regresa a mi pecho con sus siguientes palabras—. Como te dije, no hay nada por lo que disculparse.

—Pero yo…

—Cállate, mujer. —Edward me empuja en sus brazos—. Te estoy diciendo que está bien. Lo entiendo ahora. Me llevó un tiempo, pero lo entiendo. ¿La distancia apesta? Joder sí, lo hace. Pero hiciste lo que sentías que tenías que hacer. Está en el pasado. Es momento se seguir adelante.

 _Seguir adelante._

—Cierto. Seguir adelante. —Trago a pesar de la sequedad en mi garganta—. ¿Eso significa que has, uh… conocido a alguien? —Eso tendría sentido, considerando que me alejó ambas veces que mis labios lo tocaron.

Sus gruesas cejas se fruncen y sacude la cabeza.

—No. Eso no es lo que significa. Solo significa que espero que podamos dejar atrás el dolor que nos causamos el uno al otro.

Aliviada, asiento hacia él.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No sé cómo decirlo sin sonar condescendiente, pero te perdoné por todo hace un tiempo. Sé sintió muy bien dejarlo ir.

El largo brazo de Edward me aprieta.

—Bien. Es un alivio escuchar eso. Me seguiría disculpando para siempre si fuese necesario.

—Creo que ya fueron suficientes disculpas entre nosotros.

—Sí, esperemos que sí. —Deja escapar una suave risa y me uno a él.

Mis pensamientos siguen girando y mis cejas se fruncen.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dispara.

—¿Cuando te besé… —Trago el nudo en mi garganta— tú… sentiste algo?

Sus cejas se alzan.

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

Mis mejillas se calientan y escondo mi rostro lo mejor que puedo estando tan cerca de él.

—No importa.

—Bella. —Él pone su dedo debajo de mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro hacia el—. ¿Me estás preguntando si todavía tengo sentimientos por ti?

Mi asentimiento empuja hacia abajo su dedo, pero él no lo mueve.

—¿Realmente he sido tan sutil? —pregunta con una sonrisa sexy como el infierno.

Alzo una ceja hacia él.

—Mirar mis pechos no significa que tengas sentimientos.

Edward se ríe, una risa real y sincera, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y eso me hace sonreír.

—Chica tonta y hermosa.

—Oye. —Lo empujo hacia un lado.

—La pregunta real es: ¿tú todavía sientes algo por mí? Parecías muy distante las últimas veces que hablamos y ha sido difícil leerte desde que llegamos aquí, para ser honesto.

Hay esperanza en su mirada y supongo que eso responde mi pregunta.

—Autopreservación —respondo—. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, no puedo verme con nadie más. —Me encojo de hombros—. Creo que nuestra conexión se profundizó mucho durante la segunda mitad de mi embarazo y me enamoré de ti incluso todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba. Mantenerte alejado no fue fácil.

La boca de Edward se inclina en una media sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora?

—Si me estás preguntando si todavía te amo, entonces no has estado prestando atención.

Él presiona sus dedos en la carne de mi cintura, haciéndome reír.

—Deja de bromear conmigo y dilo, mujer.

Me doy cuenta de que necesito ser la primera. Necesito tomar ese paso hacia él, dejar de protegerme tanto y abrirme. Él se merece eso de mi parte, después de todo.

Después de recuperar el aliento por su ataque de cosquillas, deslizo mi mano por su mejilla y sostengo su mirada.

—Te amo, Edward. Todavía. Siempre. No sé cómo no amarte.

El deja escapar un profundo suspiro a través de sus labios y traga con dificultad, parpadeando rápidamente. Después de una larga pausa, finalmente dice:

—Ídem*.

—¿Qué…? —Salto sobre él, sentándome sobre él y haciéndole cosquillas—. Tú no acabas de citar _Ghost_ *. —Él se quejaba y gemía cuando quería verla cuando estábamos juntos, quejándose sobre películas de chicas y lágrimas, pero en realidad terminaba disfrutándolas, incluso una _película de los noventa patética_ , como él la llamó.

—Oye —responde, riéndose, retorciéndose y golpeando mis manos—. Patrick Swayze no era tonto. Así es como hizo que Demi le creyera a Whoopi. Si él siempre hubiese dicho solo "también te amo" —dice con voz de tonto con el poco aire que tiene— ella le hubiese pateado el trasero a Whoopi y la película habría terminado.

Detengo mi asalto y descanso mis manos sobre sus muslos… sobre los que estoy a horcajadas. Oh, mierda.

—Está bien, tal vez tienes un punto, pero todavía… —Lo señalo—. Grosero.

Edward levanta sus manos hacia mí y automáticamente lanzo mis manos para bloquearlo, pensando que él me hará cosquillas otra vez. Él se ríe y agarra mis brazos, empujándome hacia abajo contra su pecho. Sus dedos juegan con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Por supuesto que te amo, Bella —murmura contra el tope de mi cabeza—. Tampoco creo que pueda saber cómo no hacerlo.

Mis emociones sobrecargadas vuelven a fluir y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos. El alivio entre nosotros es palpable, pero todavía hay tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

Edward besa el tope de mi cabeza y después me dice que necesita levantarse para hacer pis.

—Yo también —digo con una risa.

—Las damas primero. —Me guiña un ojo y le sonrío. Amo ver este lado de él otra vez después de lo incómodo que parecía a mi alrededor ayer.

Torpemente, me bajo de él y me paro, pero antes de que pueda alejarme, Edward me tira hacia atrás de la mano. Me tropiezo un poco pero me estabilizo justo a tiempo, apoyando mi mano en su hombro y quedando cara a cara con él.

—Hazlo otra vez —dice en su voz más peligrosamente sexy, sus ojos dicen _te reto_ —. Bésame otra vez.

Mi aliento se escapa de mí y trago con dificultad, parpadeando hacia él, pero no hay vacilación real. Se siente como si hubiese estado esperando mil años para besarlo otra vez.

Mantengo mis ojos fijos en los de él mientras muevo mi rostro hacia el suyo, cerrándolos solo justo antes de que nuestras bocas se encuentren. El instante en que mis labios tocan los de él, ese sentimiento se apodera de mí, pequeñas chispas saltan entre nosotros. Es casto, un reencuentro, labios sobre labios, unos pequeños tirones lentos y una unión firme.

Es todo.

Alejándome, mantengo mis ojos cerrados por un momento y me oriento antes de retroceder. Parándome en el marco de la puerta del baño, miro hacia Edward, acostado en la cama. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y luce totalmente relajado en este momento. Sus hermosos ojos me miran y una sonrisa impresionante aparece en su rostro. Y lo sé… de alguna manera todo estará bien.

* * *

*Ídem: hace referencia a la película _Ghost_ , en la que el protagonista en lugar de decirle "también te amo" a su novia, siempre le decía "ídem".

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el reencuentro con Layla? Y el final… con todas esas confesiones, ¿me cuentan qué les pareció en los comentarios?_

 _Solo nos quedan dos capítulos más, ¿pueden creerlo?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _Maryluna, cavendano13, tulgarita, torrespera172, May Cullen M, jupy, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, krisr0405, kaja0507, kriss21, Noir Lark, alejandra1987, Noelia, Leah de Call, Chayley Costa, terewee y Liz Vidal._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Al final**

Las declaraciones y los besos no resuelven todos nuestros problemas. No estamos muy seguros de cómo actuar alrededor del otro ahora que las cosas han cambiado. Quiero estar tocándola todo el tiempo, pero no estoy seguro de que ella quiera eso. Me he acostumbrado tanto a que ella mantenga la distancia, como ella dijo.

Sin embargo, ese beso… Joder. Podría darme un festín con esos labios por horas. Días, si ella me dejara.

Desafortunadamente, no tenemos días. En menos de veinticuatro horas estaremos tomando aviones que nos llevarán de regreso a nuestros respectivos rincones del país. Pero no puedo estar más agradecido por el tiempo que pasamos con Layla. Y reconectar con Bella… Quiero decir, realmente reconectar con ella… Nunca esperé esto, no me atrevía a esperar que todavía sintiera algo por mí.

Le sonrío a Bella mientras camina de regreso después de abrir la puerta con la caja de pizza en sus manos. Me regresa la sonrisa con una tímida, deja la caja sobre la cama, abre la tapa y se inclina para olerla antes de agarrar su primera porción, algo que siempre ha hecho. Y la cara que pone cuando lo hace… es una de sus caras sexuales.

Fue mi idea pedir pizza.

Ambos tomamos un pedazo y, después de un par de bocados, ella me mira con miedo en sus ojos y eso hace saltar mi corazón. Trago con dificultad y me preparo para lo que ella está por decir mientras se muerde su labio inferior.

—Así que… —Baja su porción de pizza y yo hago lo mismo—. ¿Dónde iremos desde aquí?

Con un suspiro, mi cuerpo se relaja y me doy cuenta de que estaba nervioso porque ella ya hubiese cambiado de idea. Eso hace que me dé cuenta de que tal vez tenga que pasar un poco de tiempo para que pueda confiar en ella con mi corazón otra vez. Y viceversa, sin duda.

—Honestamente no lo sé —respondo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Supongo que solo… ¿hacemos lo mejor que podemos a larga distancia?

—¿Realmente crees que funcionará? Quiero decir, ¿cuántos años de escuela nos quedan todavía?

—Solo me queda un año y medio.

—Solo… —dice malhumorada.

Acercándome a ella, agarro su barbilla entre mi pulgar y mi índice y la empujo hacia mí, presionando mis labios sobre los de ella. Dios, había extrañado tener permitido hacer eso.

—Todo estará bien. Mira toda la mierda a la que ya hemos sobrevivido y todavía nos amamos. Somos de oro, nena.

Bella se ríe porque sabe que sobre todo estoy bromeando. Llevará un montón de trabajo, pero sé que si ambos lo queremos lo suficiente, haremos que pase. Solo espero que ella lo quiera tanto como yo. Antes de regresar a mi lado de la caja, beso su nariz y ella la arruga de la forma que me encanta. No puedo evitar el suspiro.

—Extrañé eso.

—¿Extrañaste comer pizza conmigo? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

Sonriéndole suavemente, asiento.

—Sí. Extrañé solo pasar un rato contigo, haciendo cosas normales. —Tomo un bocado y hablo con la boca llena porque a veces soy un poco cerdo—. Por no mencionar tus caras sexuales cuando hueles la pizza.

Ella rueda los ojos.

—No hago caras sexuales cuando huelo la pizza. —Por suerte, dicha cara estalla en una sonrisa cuando termina la oración y nos reímos juntos antes de que ella deje escapar un suspiro lleno de anhelo—. También extrañé esto. Pero es mi culpa que no lo hayamos tenido antes.

—Oye, vamos… Detén esto.

—Lo siento —murmura, tomando otro bocado.

—Mira, sé que estás atormentándote a ti misma, pensando en el tiempo perdido. Y el tiempo perdido apesta. Mucho. Pero ya pasé por la fase del enojo. Durante meses. Ya dijiste que lamentas haber sentido que no había otra manera. Lo dijiste muchas veces desde que te fuiste, pero no estaba listo para escucharlo. Y tú quisiste estar ahí para mí, incluso aunque no estuvieses físicamente. —Apoyo mi palma contra mi pecho—. Yo fui el que seguía alejándote y al apoyo que me estabas ofreciendo.

—Pero no fue suficiente —responde con fuego en sus ojos—. Debería haber vuelto. Tal vez debería haberme tomado libre el semestre de primavera y después volver… o algo. —Su mirada baja y sus ojos se mueven sobre el feo acolchado de flores debajo de nosotros. Luce tan triste y perdida, y no quiero nada más que alejar eso.

—No podrías haber regresado a Duke. No a menos que consiguieras nuevas becas. —Agarrando su mano, acaricio el dorso con mi pulgar y sus ojos finalmente se encuentran con los míos otra vez—. Me tomó mucho tiempo superarlo y aceptar que te habías ido, pero ahora… Solo estoy tan aliviado de que estés aquí, en esta habitación conmigo, y de que todavía tengas sentimientos por mí, que solo quiero que sigamos adelante. Quiero decir, ¿es eso una locura? ¿Crees que podamos olvidar todos nuestros errores y solo estar juntos?

Bella aprieta mi mano y su labio inferior desaparece dentro de su boca por un momento. Sus ojos oscuros brillan con lágrimas no derramadas antes de que mueva la caja de pizza del camino y se lance sobre mí. La alcanzo en el medio y la aprieto contra mí, pasando mis manos arriba y abajo por su espalda mientras ella deja dos suaves besos sobre mi cuello.

—Quiero eso… tanto, tanto —dice contra mi piel—. Quiero olvidar todo y seguir adelante, enfocarme en construir nuestra relación. Te quiero de vuelta en mi vida como mucho más que mi ex con quien todavía soy una especie de amiga más que a nada. —Deja otro beso sobre mi piel, mandando un escalofrío a través de mí—. Quiero todo contigo. —Se aleja para sentarse sobre sus talones frente a mí y engancha sus manos detrás de mi cuello, buscando mis ojos—. Pero también me preocupa que eso no sea suficiente para ti. Y parte de mí siente que, como soy la única novia que has tenido, deberías tratar de salir con alguien más solo para asegurarte de que soy lo que quieres. —Comienzo a protestar, pero ella me interrumpe con una sacudida de cabeza—. Pero la otra parte de mí no puede soportar la idea de las manos de otra chica sobre ti. —Sus ojos se estrechan ante cualquier imagen que pase por su cerebro.

Me pone enfermo solo pensar, incluso después de todo este tiempo, que ella tal vez esté imaginándose a Lauren medio desnuda sobre mí.

Ahuecando su cara entre mis manos, me aseguro de que ella se enfoque en mí antes de hablar. Necesito que entienda.

—Bella, escúchame. Fui a citas con otras chicas antes de conocerte. No era como que yo estaba negado a la posibilidad de una relación, simplemente nunca lo quise hasta ti. —Una lágrima baja por su mejilla y la limpio rápidamente con mi pulgar—. Nunca quise estar alrededor de alguien tanto como lo quise contigo. Te quería conmigo todo el tiempo, cada segundo. Todavía lo hago. Y si eso no es amor… entonces no sé qué demonios lo es.

Las cejas de Bella se juntan, sus conmovedores ojos llenos de adoración cuando dos lágrimas más caen y, unos segundos más tarde, ella me está empujando desde la nuca y chocando nuestros labios. Respiro profundamente por mi nariz y cruzo mis manos una sobre la otra por su espalda, trayéndola tan cerca como puedo. Necesito sentir su cuerpo moldeado contra el mío más de lo que necesito el aire ahora mismo.

Ella mueve sus piernas para ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí y ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo que nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Ha pasado tanto jodido tiempo. Cuando ella mueve su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a mi boca, subo una mano por su espalda hasta su cabello, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Un gemido sale de mi boca hacia la de ella en el segundo en que sus caderas se mueven contra mí y ella engancha un brazo alrededor de mi cuello para moverse mientras nos probamos uno al otro.

—Dios, Bella. Es… _Joder_.

—Mmmm… —gime ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia el otro lado y regresando por más. Mordisquea mi labio inferior antes de alejarse para mirar mis ojos por un segundo. Los de ella están llenos de amor, malicia y todo lo que he extrañado de la chica en mis brazos. Me lanzo contra ella para capturar su boca otra vez y ella desliza una mano bajo mi camiseta, haciendo que mis abdominales salten y se contraigan. Juguetean ahí y sus dedos se deslizan por mi cintura. Gimo en su boca cuando toquetea el botón de mis jeans.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, mujer.

—Está bien —suspira, alejándose de un salto y saliendo de la cama incluso antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—¿Qu… —Bella se saca su camiseta sobre su cabeza—. Oh… Está bien. —Ella me devuelve la amplia sonrisa que se apodera de mi cara y apresuradamente cierro la caja de pizza antes de ponerla en el suelo. Me distraigo durante un momento mientras se quita los pantalones, pero después entro en acción, despojándome de mi ropa y moviéndome debajo del cobertor.

Las tetas de Bella se balancean suavemente mientras ella se ríe de mí y observo cautivado cuando camina hacia mí completamente desnuda, toda piel pálida y curvas. Piernas largas y pezones rosados. _Joder_. Me toco debajo de las sábanas para ayudar a aliviar algo de la presión, pero es inútil. Ella me sonríe, captando el movimiento, y me encojo de hombros, abriendo mis brazos para ella.

—Eres tan malditamente, hermosa. Ven aquí.

Los ojos de Bella se suavizan mientras acepta mi invitación, metiéndose debajo de las mantas y acurrucándose junto a mí. Solo la sostengo por un minuto con mi nariz enterrada en su sedoso cabello, tan jocosamente contento de tenerla conmigo de esta forma otra vez. Las emociones que surgen en mí solo por sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra mí después de todo este tiempo me dicen todo lo que necesito saber. Nunca desearé a nadie más de la forma en que deseo a esta chica. Nunca amaré a nadie más como la amo a ella. No es posible.

—Te amo —susurro en su oreja, moviendo su cabello detrás de su hombro y besando su cuello.

Ella deja escapar uno de esos suspiros soñadores de chica, que solo amo si vienen de ella.

—Y yo te amo a ti —susurra de regreso—. Tanto.

Ella no tiene idea de cómo me hace sentir que mi pecho va a explotar.

Tal vez la hace sentir lo mismo cuando yo lo digo.

Solo puedo esperar.

Cuando me alejo para mirar su cara, ella está sonriendo suavemente y tan jodidamente maravillosa. Me quedo un poco aturdido, para ser honesto.

Bella se inclina hacia adelante y roza mis labios, deteniéndose justo antes de que se convirtiera en un beso y apenas tocándome mientras habla:

—Soy tuya, Edward. Tómame.

— _Jesús_ , Bella. —Demonios, ella es buena. Me dijo exactamente esas palabras la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Joder. Hicimos el amor. Lo que sea. No tengo dudas de que hicimos las tres a la vez porque era más que satisfactorio en todos los niveles, cada vez.

La paciencia se va por la ventana. La pongo debajo de mí y la beso con todo lo que tengo, con mis manos enterradas profundamente en su cabello. Nos alimentamos con los gemidos y gruñidos del otro, rozando duro contra suave, suave contra duro. Ella engancha sus piernas en mis pantorrillas, atrapándome contra ella.

Me encanta estar atrapado.

—¿Trajiste… un condón? —pregunta Bella sin aliento.

—Sí. Debería haber… uno en mi billetera. —No puedo dejar de besarla. Y moverme contra ella. Y amarla.

Ella baja sus manos por mi espalda y agarra con ambas manos mi trasero.

—Unf, Dios. Agárralo. _Por favor_.

¿Por qué no lo agarré antes de meterme en la cama? Idiota.

Una vez de regreso sobre ella, con la protección en su lugar, miro su rostro intensamente mientras me deslizó en su interior. Sus ojos se cierran mientras su boca se abre y un sonido sale de ella que no había escuchado en tanto jodido tiempo. Es casi un gimoteo, pero es ese gimoteo de _joder-se-siente-tan-bien_ que ella hace y del que no puedo tener suficiente.

Una vez que estoy tan adentro de ella como puedo, ella abre sus ojos y mira mi rostro mientras aprieta mi polla, sin duda viéndolo contraerse por el placer que me recorre.

—Joder, nena.

—Sí. —Suspira ella, alzando su barbilla—. Jódeme.

Dejando besos en su mandíbula, deslizo una mano hacia su espalda y la bajo para agarrar su trasero, alzando sus caderas y moviéndome contra ella.

—Haré mucho más que eso. —Retrocediendo, capturo sus labios otra vez antes de penetrarla de nuevo, tragándome su jadeo. Mantengo cada pulgada de nuestros cuerpos presionadas juntas mientras me empujo dentro de ella, pecho contra pecho, estómago contra estómago.

Bella acepta todo lo que le doy con los gemidos y suspiros más sexys. Cuando sus uñas rasguñan mi espalda, siseo y empujo dentro de ella, casi sacando un grito de su boca.

— _Sí_. Déjame escucharte. _Dios_ , nunca pensé que estaría dentro tuyo otra vez, nena. —Con un gemido en respuesta, envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, llevándose incluso más cerca y empujándome más profundo dentro de ella—. Joder —gruño—. Te sientes increíble.

—Mmhmm… —susurra ella.

Su calor resbaladizo me envuelve una y otra vez, daría todo por hacer que esta noche dure para siempre.

Bella engancha sus brazos debajo de los míos, sus manos en mis hombros y se siente como si ella no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, como si se metería dentro de mí si pudiera.

Es exactamente como me siento.

Giro mis caderas en cada embestida para golpearla justo en el lugar correcto y ella me anima agarrando mi trasero con sus dos manos otra vez.

—Mmm, joder. Te amo tanto —murmura en mi cuello antes de presionar sus labios contra mi piel.

Nuestros cuerpos están llenos de sudor por el calor que creamos debajo de las sábanas. Mi respiración sale contra su cabello mientras continúo mis largas y profundas embestidas en ella, trabajando para llevarnos a ambos a la dulce liberación.

—Te amo, Bella. Oh… _joder_ —gimo—. Tócate, nena.

Mi mano todavía está en su trasero, manteniéndola tan cerca como es posible, pero ella se las arregla para meter una mano entre nosotros. Entonces ella hace algo que debo haber bloqueado de mi memoria, porque es tan jodidamente fantástico y no pensé que lo sentiría otra vez. Ella coloca sus dedos alrededor de su coño, aplicando la presión a cada lado de mi polla cada vez que no estoy enterrado dentro de ella. Sé que su mano también está aplicando presión en su clítoris y, en segundos, ambos estamos gruñendo en la boca del otro, dientes mordiendo labios y dedos enterrándose en la carne. Estoy tan metido en este intenso placer que no podría decir mi nombre en este preciso momento.

Levantando mi cabeza justo a tiempo, veo su cara mientras ella cae por el borde, sus ojos apretados y su boca abierta pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Ella es tan jodidamente hermosa en la forma en que su cuerpo tiembla por su liberación y no puedo aguantarlo más. Mis embestidas se vuelven erráticas mientras entierro mi rostro en su cuello y me vacío colapsando sobre ella, completamente agotado.

Tragando con dificultad, salgo de encima de ella, llevándola conmigo y acomodándola a mi lado.

Por varios minutos solo estamos ahí acostados, nuestras respiraciones jadeantes gradualmente volviendo a la normalidad. Bella pone su mano sobre mi estómago y yo juego con sus dedos, mi mente llena de pensamientos de cómo terminará esto.

Hay cierta melancolía a nuestro alrededor, como si lo que acabáramos de hacer significara todo, y siento como si fuese así. Siento que no voy a perderla otra vez. No puedo. Eso acabaría conmigo.

El sollozo de Bella hace que me gire hacia ella y frunzo el ceño ante las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos.

—Oye, oye, oye, ¿qué va mal?

—Es solo que… —Ella solloza otra vez, secándose sus mejillas, y su voz temblaba mientras continúa hablando—: Te he extrañado tanto y estar contigo de esta forma es increíble. No sé cómo sobreviviré dejarte otra vez. Yo… —Sus ojos llenos de pánico se encuentran con los míos—. En serio te amo. Sabes eso, ¿cierto? Solo no podía manejar todo en ese momento. Nunca quise dejarte. Y no quiero dejarte mañana tampoco. Por favor… Yo… —Lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas otra vez y yo las alejo con mis dedos antes de atraerla a un abrazo, su cabeza justo debajo de mi barbilla.

—Shhh. Lo sé, Bella. Ya no tienes que explicarte o disculparte. —Beso la parte superior de su cabeza y digo las siguientes palabras contra su cabello—: Estoy tan jodidamente agradecido por ti, ¿sabes eso? Por lo que acabas de darme, por tener tu corazón otra vez.

Bella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi torso y me aprieta.

—Tú siempre has tenido mi corazón, Edward. Siempre.

El estallido de calor en mi pecho me hace sonreír y envuelvo mi cuerpo completamente alrededor de ella, acurrucándome contra ella y aferrándome a ella con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Cómo demonios le diré adiós mañana?

Después de ocuparme del condón, Bella y yo nos acostamos ahí, envueltos alrededor uno del otro por un tiempo, y mis pensamientos eventualmente se dirigen a Layla y al hecho de que todavía no hemos hablado nada sobre la visita. Sé que los pensamientos de Bella deben estar tan caóticos como los míos sobre eso. No estoy seguro de cómo sacar el tema, así que finalmente termino soltando que todavía no puedo creer que la hayamos visto, y en su primer cumpleaños nada menos.

Bella toma una respiración profunda y yo aflojo mi agarre en ella.

—Lo sé —dice—. Solo desearía que hubiera sido por más tiempo. —Apoya su cabeza en mi pecho—. Ya sabes, como… para siempre. —Suelta una suave risa para sí misma, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar mi rostro.

Mi sonrisa triste combina con la de ella.

—Sí. Para siempre. —Dejo un beso en la frente de Bella y suspiro, descansando mi mano en su cadera—. Ella realmente es increíble —digo sacudiendo mi cabeza con asombro, todavía sin realmente creer que lo de esta mañana sucedió.

—No puedo creer que nosotros la _hicimos_ —concuerda Bella, encontrando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos sobre su piel desnuda—. ¿No es eso la cosa más loca en la que has pensado? Hicimos una persona completa que andará por ahí, dejando su propia marca en el mundo. —El asombro irradia de sus ojos oscuros, el orgullo por nuestra hija y las cosas que ella hará en el futuro brilla en sus profundidades.

—Es irreal. —Mis ojos están fijos en la mirada perdida de Bella y aprieto sus manos—. Estoy tan feliz de que vaya a conocernos.

Su mente parece volver al presente, su mirada enfocándose en mí otra vez.

—Yo también. Fue difícil verla y sostenerla sabiendo que teníamos que dejarla otra vez, pero valió la pena.

—Realmente lo hizo —acuerda.

—Y verla tan feliz… Sé que tomamos la decisión correcta para ella, incluso aunque duela tanto. Y estoy tan agradecido de que ambos pudimos estar aquí.

La abrazo otra vez.

—Dios, yo también. Por varias razones.

La dulce risa de Bella devuelve la sonrisa a mi rostro y, en este momento, se siente como si nada podría borrarla.

.

.

A las 2:23 a.m. me despierto con una furiosa erección, y he aquí, la noche anterior no fue un sueño después de todo. Bella está junto a mí, completamente desnuda, y la despierto lentamente con mis dedos y lengua, deleitándome con sus pequeños jadeos y gemidos, cuando ella agarra mi cabello. Gracias a Dios salí y compré más condones anoche porque, tan pronto como la tengo lo suficientemente húmeda, estoy dentro de ella otra vez. Es rápido y duro, necesitado y posesivo. Es todo lo que sentimos ya que nuestra inminente partida se acerca a nosotros.

Después de otro par de horas de sueño, Bella me despierta con su boca rodeándome y después me monta con fuerza hasta que grita mi nombre y clava sus dedos en mis muslos. Ella colapsa sobre mi agitado pecho y la sostengo contra mí con fuerza, alejando las lágrimas que pican en mis ojos.

.

.

Las nueve de la mañana nos encuentra todavía en la cama, con nuestras extremidades enredadas y negando totalmente el sol de California brillando radiante a través de la ventana.

—¿Tenemos que volver? —pregunta Bella, plantando un beso en mi pecho—. ¿No podemos quedarnos en la habitación del hotel para siempre?

Suspirando, juego con las puntas de su sedoso cabello.

—Eso deseo.

Después de arrastrar nuestros pies por otra hora, finalmente hacemos nuestro camino hacia el baño y nos bañamos juntos, tocándonos íntimamente por última vez antes de separarnos otra vez.

La larga hora conduciendo al aeropuerto se siente mucho más corta, el tiempo escapándose de nosotros demasiado rápido. Lo pasamos con las manos unidas tanto como es posible.

Una pelota de pánico comienza a crecer en mi pecho mientras nos acercamos al aeropuerto y siento mis palmas humedecerse. Si Bella lo nota, no dice nada. Cuando estamos a punto de salir de la autopista, finalmente logro soltar los pensamientos que están llenando mi mente:

—No creo que pueda entrar contigo.

La cabeza de Bella se gira hacia mí con rapidez.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Yo solo… No creo que pueda decirte adiós ahí dentro. —Tomo una respiración profunda y trato de ordenar mis pensamientos—. No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir culpable, pero… La última vez que tuve que hacerlo eso casi me mata. Recuerdo que sentí que no iba a verte otra vez. Y luego tú no volviste, y… —Me callo y sacudo la cabeza, sintiendo mis ojos picar.

Bella aprieta mi mano y después la lleva a su boca para besar mis nudillos.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. —Pone nuestras manos unidas sobre su regazo—. No es un adiós de todos modos, ¿cierto? Es solo un _hasta pronto_ —termina con una suave sonrisa.

Algo de la tensión deja mi cuerpo.

—Cierto. —Asintiendo con mi cabeza, tomo algunas respiraciones y doblo en la salida de la autopista—. Dios, es bueno escucharte decir eso.

.

.

Junto a la acera, apago el motor y salgo con Bella. Después de sacar su pequeña maleta del maletero, camino hacia donde ella está apoyada en el auto y presiono mi cuerpo contra el de ella, acunando su rostro entre mis manos.

—Así que… —Acaricio sus pómulos con mis pulgares—. Las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Me recogerás en Seattle? —Un amigo mío conducirá a casa en Washington y había mencionado querer compartir los gastos con alguien. Le mandé un mensaje antes de salir del hotel y él está feliz de tener un compañero de manejo.

Juro que es una jodida casualidad.

Bella asiente.

—Siempre que Sue me deje tomar prestada su SUV, sí. Mi pobre camioneta no lo lograría.

—Ah, el monstruo decrépito. —Sonrío ante la mirada de indignación en su rostro—. Amaría verte en esa camioneta algún día. Apuesto a que luces sexy en ella.

Bella se para de puntas de pie así puede hablar en mi oreja y yo me inclino para encontrarla a mitad de camino.

—Me encantaría _cogerte_ en esa camioneta algún día.

La semi erección que tenía se pone completamente rígida contra su vientre.

—Mierda, mujer… —Bajo mi mano y me acomodo a mí mismo, y ella se ríe—. Eres malvada.

—Aww… —se burla de mí, moviendo sus manos a mi nuca y me empuja hacia un beso.

La forma en que mi cuerpo reacciona a un simple beso de esta chica nubla mi mente. Es como si pequeños escalofríos recorrieran mis venas mientras sus labios se mueven con los míos y nuestras lenguas se prueban una a la otra. Presionándola más contra mí, deslizo mi mano hacia abajo por su espalda hasta su trasero y lo aprieto, haciéndola gemir en mi boca.

Respirando con dificultad, tranquilizo nuestro beso y murmuro contra sus labios:

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas… antes de que te arranque la ropa y te tome justo aquí en el auto rentado. —Presiono mi frente contra la de ella, necesitando estos últimos momentos de contacto físico con ella. Las lágrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas, pero ella asiente y luego mete su rostro contra mi cuello. La sostengo por otro segundo, fallando en mantener mis propias lágrimas a raya.

Cuando ella solloza y sacude su cabeza contra mí, la alejo hacia atrás por los hombros y agarro su barbilla, alzando su rostro.

—Oye… —Ella abre sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y mira los míos—. Las vacaciones de invierno están a solo unas semanas. Estarán aquí antes de que lo sepamos.

Bella asiente otra vez, incluso aunque los dos sabemos que estoy mintiendo. Se sentirá más como un par de años después de haber reconectado con el otro y tener que separarnos otra vez. Pero es lo que es. Tomaré cualquier cosa que pueda en esta situación. Y sé que ella está dispuesta a darme todo. Desafortunadamente, la logística se interpone en nuestro camino justo ahora.

—Te extrañaré mucho —dice, sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de mi cuello—. Incluso más que antes, si eso es posible.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Suspiro sobre su cabello y la abrazo con tanta fuerza, que la levanto del suelo—. Te amo tanto.

Su respiración caliente me hace cosquillas en el cuello cuando exhala contra mi piel.

—También te amo.

—Te veo pronto, ¿sí?

Bella asiente y solloza, separándose de nuestro abrazo.

—Sí. Te veo pronto.

La veo entrar, con su maleta rodando detrás de ella y secándose la humedad bajo sus ojos. Mi corazón se contrae en mi pecho cuando las puertas se cierran detrás de ella y tengo que seguir recordándome que ella me ama y que pasaremos Navidad juntos en Forks.

Un amago de sonrisa aparece en mis labios ante ese pensamiento… hasta que recuerdo que su padre tiene un arma y probablemente todavía quiere dispararme. Trago saliva mientras me deslizo otra vez en el auto, giro la llave y me dirijo hacia el área de devolución de alquileres. Mi vuelo no sale hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que no tengo que apresurarme.

Alejando los pensamientos del padre de Bella apuntándome con una escopeta a mis nueces, me río un poco por la incredulidad ante el giro de los eventos de este fin de semana. Es absolutamente irreal.

Me detengo en un espacio del estacionamiento y saco mi teléfono, mandándole un rápido mensaje de texto a Bella, diciéndole otra vez que la extrañaré y que tenga cuidado. Y después llamo a Emmett, porque no puedo esperar más para contarle a mi mejor amigo las novedades.

—Amigo —digo tan pronto como él responde—, nunca adivinarás lo que pasó.

—Un león se corrió sobre ti.

—Jódete —le respondo con una risa.

Adivina la respuesta correcta demasiado rápido como para que me divierta, pero no puedo estar disgustado por eso. Me echo a reír mientras escucho su emoción por Bella y por mí, la gran cantidad de veces que dice "amigo" es un buen indicador de que está eufórico. Él ya está reclamando ser el padrino en nuestra boda y me calla cuando le digo que se está adelantando un poco. Incluso Rose se une, diciéndome que Em me engañó porque ella ya recibió la misma llamada de parte de Bella.

La sonrisa tonta no deja mi cara en todo el vuelo a casa.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Al final han tenido que despedirse, pero con un futuro más feliz, ¿no?_

 _Solo nos queda el epílogo de esta historia… ¿están listas para el final?_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**_ _cavendano13, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Leah de Call, alejandra1987, tulgarita, May Cullen M, Maryluna, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, jupy, Noelia, Kriss21, torrespera172, ONLYROBPATTI, terewee, Noir Lark y somas._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of Stephenie Meyer and the plot belongs to_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _._ _I just translate with her permission._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama de_ _ **GeekChic12**_ _, solo me adjudico la traducción._

* * *

 _Este capítulo lo betearon Yani y Meli, betas de Élite Fanfiction ( www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction / )_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Familia**

 **BPOV**

Pasando por la puerta de nuestro departamento, Edward deja sus llaves en la pequeña mesa del pasillo y mi corazón salta a mi garganta ante el sonido familiar. Me dedico a poner más masa en el sartén caliente que tengo frente a mí y si él nota que no estoy tarareando como siempre no lo menciona.

—¿Desayuno para cenar? —pregunta, doblando la esquina mientras limpio mis manos temblorosas en un paño.

—Mmm… —Por suerte mi voz no tiembla.

Edward se para justo detrás de mí, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el mío y las mariposas en mi estómago aletean sus alas por una razón completamente diferente. Las puntas de sus dedos acarician mi cuello cuando mueve mi pelo hacia uno de mis hombros y sus labios fríos se deslizan sobre mi piel caliente.

Él mete el dedo en la masa y deja escapar un gemido cuando la prueba.

—Sabía que te pedí que te casaras conmigo por una razón. Tus panqueques de frambuesas podrían terminar guerras.

Sonriendo, sacudo la cabeza y me relajo bajo su agarre. Su calidez que me rodea calma mis nervios por un momento.

—¿Así que solo me quieres por mis habilidades para hacer el desayuno?

—Habilidades para hacer panqueques —corrige y me río. Sus manos viajan hacia mis pechos y los acaricia—. Y por estos.

—Sí, son muy lindos, ¿no? —No puedo detener mi sonrisa ahora.

—Mmm, muy. —Una mano se queda en mi pecho mientras la otra se mueve para agarrar mi trasero—. Esto también. _Dios_.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, giro el panqueque en el sartén y después me doy vuelta en sus brazos, plantando mis labios en los de él.

—Hola —digo después de que me he saciado de su boca.

—Hola. —Su mirada baja hacia mí, sus ojos verdes brillando con felicidad y no lucho contra el suspiro que se me escapa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?

Edward se ríe y me aprieta entre sus brazos fuertes.

—Largo. Te extrañé hoy.

—Yo también te extrañé. —No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estábamos separados por miles de millas, así que parece tonto extrañarlo mientras solo estamos trabajando, pero lo hago. Cada día—. Tendré esto listo en unos diez minutos si quieres ir a ducharte.

—Está bien. —Deja un suave beso en mi frente y casi suspiro otra vez—. Ya vuelvo.

Me da una palmada en el trasero antes de irse y sonrío, experimentando una tensión familiar en todo el cuerpo. Pero tan pronto como está fuera de mi vista, mis nervios surgen otra vez y me muerdo la uña del pulgar mientras paso los panqueques dorados llenos de arándanos de la sartén a un plato.

Él me ama, me recuerdo a mí misma. Más de lo que alguna vez creí posible. Él es devoto a mí como yo a él. Todo estará bien.

Con suerte.

.

.

Cuando volvimos a estar juntos después de nuestra primera visita a Layla fue increíblemente difícil regresar a Washington mientras Edward volvía a Durham. Pero la distancia probó ser buena para nuestra relación de muchas formas, incluso aunque era una tortura en otras. Habiendo hecho el trabajo tan necesario en nosotros mismos, fuimos capaces de construir una base sólida de la que carecíamos la primera vez. Nuestras visitas siempre estuvieron llenas de pasión y fueron muy cortas antes de que tuviéramos que separarnos otra vez por miles de millas. Todo lo que podíamos hacer la mayor parte del tiempo era hablar, así que hablar fue lo que hicimos. Sobre nuestras esperanzas y sueños, nuestros miedos e inseguridades. Hablábamos sobre Layla todo el tiempo. Sobre cuánto la amábamos y la extrañábamos. Sobre la esperanza de verla de nuevo muy pronto.

Nuestro deseo se hizo realidad en su segundo cumpleaños. Recibimos fotos y videos en el tiempo entre las visitas, pero todavía fue una sorpresa ver cuánto había cambiado en solo un año. Sus suaves rizos caían sobre sus hombros, estaba caminando con experiencia y hablaba sin parar. Nos reconoció instantáneamente, dijo nuestros nombres y mis rodillas habían amenazado con ceder mientras ella caminaba hacia nosotros. Me rendí y me arrodillé en el suelo para tomarla en mis brazos.

Tener sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello fue el regalo más maravilloso que pude haber recibido.

.

.

Han pasado siete años desde que ella nació y visitamos a Layla en cada uno de sus cumpleaños. También nos han invitado en otras ocasiones entre esas fechas, como tres años atrás cuando Esme y Carlisle adoptaron a las hermanas gemelas de Layla, Amy y Amber. Hablamos por Skype a menudo y nos tratan como si fuéramos parte de la familia. Sé que lo somos, de alguna manera, pero Esme y Carlisle son la mamá y el papá de Layla. Nos aseguramos de no sobrepasar los límites, por mucho que queramos hacerlo a veces.

Layla ha empezado a hacer preguntas el año pasado y por más difícil que sea a veces hablar sobre eso le respondemos tan honestamente como podemos. Le dejamos absolutamente claro que no era que no la hubiéramos querido y creo que ella entendió tanto como puede a su edad. Sé qué saldrá el tema aquí y allá a medida que vaya creciendo, pero mi esperanza más grande es que ella siempre sepa lo mucho que la amamos y que todo lo que queríamos era lo mejor para ella. Solo no era nuestro momento. Ni de cerca.

La gratitud fluye entre Edward, yo, Esme y Carlisle como un río que corre y cambia de dirección constantemente. Layla nunca nos hubiese reconocido en su segundo cumpleaños si ellos no se hubiesen asegurado de que nosotros figuráramos prominentemente en su vida, mostrándole fotos de nosotros y dejándola escuchar nuestra voz, por teléfono o a través del libro que le regalamos. Nunca seré capaz de decir apropiadamente cuánto aprecio el hecho que ellos nos han dado tanto acceso a ella, mandándonos un millón de fotos y asegurándose de que ella sepa que somos parte de su vida. Y nosotros sabemos, a través de sus acciones, que nos están mostrando su aprecio por el regalo que les dimos: esa hermosa niña, que ha traído tanta alegría a todas nuestras vidas.

Por mucho que queramos que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, no nos arrepentirnos de la decisión que tomamos. El hecho es que las cosas no son diferentes. Nosotros éramos un desastre.

Pero ya no lo somos.

Nuestra separación nos dejó con un profundo sentido de la apreciación del otro, especialmente cuando fuimos capaces de estar físicamente juntos otra vez y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra relación realmente funcionaba. Peleamos como cualquier pareja normal, pero ese agradecimiento por tenernos uno al otro siempre está presente y nos ayuda a resolver las cosas rápidamente muy a menudo.

.

.

Edward se graduó como uno de los primeros de su clase y aunque había planeado trabajar en la misma firma que su padre, las cosas habían cambiado. Yo todavía estaba en la escuela, así que se mudó a Washington para estar conmigo.

En lugar de trabajar en derecho corporativo, como era su plan original, decidió trabajar en derecho familiar. Algunos de los casos con los que trabaja son desgarradores. Pero él disfruta sentir que está haciendo una diferencia y trabajar con agencias de adopción tiene un significado especial para él.

No hace falta decir que estoy inmensamente orgullosa de él. Siempre.

Una vez que volví al ruedo, lo hice bien en la escuela también. Muchas cosas me llevaron al éxito, pero nada me motivaba más que Layla. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, el fracaso o la mediocridad no eran una opción.

Nunca me imaginé trabajando en una clínica pediátrica una vez que obtuviera mi título de enfermera, pero eso es exactamente lo que hago. Y amo cada momento.

.

.

Recién bañado y luciendo más delicioso que el plato de panqueques sobre la mesa, Edward se sienta, inclinándose sobre dicho plato e inhalando profundamente. Abre los ojos para darme una sonrisa perezosa y después no pierde tiempo llenando su plato y poniendo una generosa cantidad de jarabe.

—Necesito decirte algo —suelto, incapaz de seguir manteniéndolo para mí.

Edward se congela con un enorme bocado a mitad de camino hacia su boca, el dulzor pegajoso chorreando de él.

—Está bien —dice cautelosamente. Mi tono debe haber sonado incluso más nervioso en sus oídos de lo que lo hizo en los míos.

—Por favor no te asustes —susurro con una mirada furtiva hacia él, mis manos yendo al nuevo anillo de compromiso brillante en mi mano izquierda y después quedándose en mi plato todavía vacío.

—Trataré de no hacerlo, pero ya estás asustándome porque obviamente _tú_ estás asustada. —Baja la mano para dejar su tenedor otra vez sobre su plato y alza la vista para concentrar sus ojos en mí, sus cejas se juntan—. ¿Qué pasó?

Oh, Dios. No puedo decirle esto. Todo en mi interior se siente como si estuviese siendo apretado por un puño gigante. Me doy cuenta de que me estoy preparando para su reacción. Porque la última vez que tuve que decirle esto…

Trago con dificultad.

Las lágrimas llenas mis ojos.

Agarro con fuerza mi servilleta con la mano que tengo en mi regazo.

Mi otra mano está sobre la mesa y por suerte Edward la cubre con la de él antes de que realmente enloquezca.

—¿Bella?

Su mano es cálida y aunque hay algo parecido al pánico en sus ojos, también son cálidos. Eso me da el coraje para decir lo que necesito decir.

—Estoy embarazada.

Aprieto mis ojos tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca.

Como la última vez, esto no fue planeado. También como la última vez, estábamos usando control de natalidad. Contrario a la última vez, nuestra relación es profunda y estable, estamos en los veintitantos con trabajos bien pagos y lógicamente sé que él no reaccionará de la misma forma. Pero mi cuerpo todavía está tenso por su enojo, su reacción, sus palabras acusatorias. Es injusto, pero parece que no puedo evitarlo.

Lo perdoné hace mucho tiempo pero obviamente me afectó en un nivel más profundo del que me di cuenta.

—Bella, mírame —implora Edward.

Abriendo un ojo, capto su expresión. Sus labios están curvados en una dulce sonrisa y dejo que mi rostro se relaje, parpadeando hacia él. La calidez todavía es clara en sus ojos, pero el pánico se ha ido, reemplazado por lo que creo que luce como una inmensa felicidad. El verde es más brillante porque están brillando con lágrimas no derramadas.

Mis propias lágrimas se derraman.

—¿Tendremos un bebé? —me pregunta en un dulce susurro.

Sonriendo ahora, asiento y giro mi mano para agarrar la suya.

Él aprieta su agarre sobre mi mano, parándose y caminando alrededor de nuestra pequeña mesa sin dejarla ir. Haciendo que me pare, me aplasta contra él y entierra su rostro en mi cuello.

—Te amo tanto, tanto.

Me derrito contra él. Alivio. Consuelo. Gratitud.

—También te amo.

Alejándome, él limpia las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Lo sospeché por alrededor de una semana y me hice una prueba. Hoy fui al doctor para confirmarlo. ¿No estás asustado? Porque tengo que ser honesta, estoy un poco asustada.

Edward saca mi pulgar de mi boca, que sin darme cuenta he empezado a morderme la uña otra vez.

—Seguro, pero creo que la mayoría está al menos un poco asustado por convertirse en padres —dice—. Y aunque está pasando antes de lo que planeábamos, en serio estoy emocionado.

—¿Lo estás?

—Sí.

No hay vacilación.

Le doy una sonrisa vacilante y él pasa sus dedos por mis mejillas y después entierra su mano en mi cabello. Sus ojos se vuelven tristes y pregunta:

—¿Estabas asustada por decirme?

Trago con dificultad y dejo que mis ojos se cierren y asiento, sabiendo que él ya conoce la respuesta.

—Lo siento, nena. Sé que eso es mi culpa. Desearía haber reaccionado diferente la primera vez.

—No, Edward. Por favor no quiero que te sientas culpable. —Él se inclina hacia la palma que tengo sobre su mejilla y me besa ahí—. Lo siento. Solo estaba en mi cabeza y no es que pensara que reaccionarías así otra vez. Sabía que no lo harías. Sé que estamos en un lugar completamente diferente ahora y que estábamos planeando intentarlo después de la boda. Solo… ¿otra vez? ¿Cuando estoy tomando la píldora? Estoy empezando a pensar que he estado tomando píldoras de azúcar todos estos años. O tú simplemente tienes nadadores realmente fuertes.

Su cabeza cae hacia atrás y deja escapar una risa profunda.

—Me gusta esa teoría. Fuerte como un toro —se burla, golpeando su pecho con su puño.

—Idiota. —Me río con él, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero mi risa se calma, mi aprensión surgiendo otra vez. Miro su cara sonriente y pregunto—: ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Layla?

Edward respira profundamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Bueno… Sé que habíamos planeado prepararla antes de empezar a intentarlo, pero creo que Layla estará emocionada. Ella ya ama ser una hermana mayor e incluso aunque toda la situación no es lo normal, es su normalidad, ¿no? Ella tiene a su mamá y su papá, pero también sabe que nosotros somos sus padres biológicos. Sabe que todos la amamos. Nada cambiará eso.

—Tienes razón. Ella será increíble sobre esto, justo como lo es con todo lo demás.

Edward aprieta mi cintura.

—Ella es una niña increíble. Y ya es la mejor hermana mayor para Amy y Amber —dice—. No te preocupes, nena. Todo estará bien.

Enterrando mi rostro en su pecho con una sonrisa, lo aprieto también, tan agradecida por su consuelo y amor.

.

.

Nuestra boda es pequeña. Íntima.

De un lado del pasillo se sienta Charlie, tirando del cuello de su camisa. Sue se sienta a su lado, incluso aunque decidieron que estaban mejor como amigos unos meses después de que empezaron a salir. Angela y Ben, junto con algunos más de mis amigos detrás de ellos.

Del otro lado, Elizabeth sostiene a nuestro hijo, balanceándolo suavemente. A los dos meses, Liam todavía duerme mucho durante el día. Por suerte, la ceremonia pasa durante uno de sus horarios de siesta. Detrás de ellos están sentados Esme y Carlisle y nuestros buenos amigos de Durham: Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett. No pudimos decidirnos por un padrino y una dama de honor y no queríamos dejar a ninguno afuera, así que decidimos no tener un cortejo nupcial, excepto por la niña de las flores.

Una radiante Layla está parada a mi izquierda, sosteniendo mi pequeño ramo de calas y su canasta con pétalos de rosa. Ella en serio es la niña más feliz que alguna vez conocí.

Frente al ministro en el altar, reprimo un bostezo porque estuve la mitad de la noche despierta con Liam. Edward aprieta mi mano con una sonrisita.

—¿Aburrida? —susurra.

—Cállate.

Sus hombros tiemblan por su risa. El ministro lo mira por encima de sus anteojos y Edward se calma. Todavía sosteniendo su mano, golpeo mi hombro contra el de él en solidaridad y él me guiña el ojo mientras nos ponemos frente a frente.

—Damas y caballeros, estamos reunidos hoy aquí…

.

.

—¿Te dije lo sexy que te ves en un esmoquin? —Muevo mi mano sobre su hombro hasta tocar el moño alrededor de su cuello.

Edward nos hace bailar en círculos, un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Creo que lo mencionaste una o dos veces.

La seda de mi vestido se agita mientras nos movemos.

—Es tan malo que sea rentado. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo un día más?

Él se ríe.

—Eso podría arreglarse.

Después de nuestro baile en la pequeña pista del restaurante, nos sentamos y controlamos a Liam, que ahora está acurrucado en los brazos de Sue. Él se despertó justo para que lo amamantara entre la ceremonia y la pequeña recepción, y ahora está durmiendo de nuevo. Con un suspiro, paso un dedo sobre su suave mejilla.

—Estará despierto toda la noche otra vez.

—Qué bueno que seguimos el consejo de tu obstetra y nos tomamos una luna de bebé antes de que él naciera.

Sonrío ante la suave risa de Edward.

—Es tu turno esta noche.

Él me regresa la sonrisa cansada y dice:

—Lo sé.

Como todos los otros nuevos padres, estamos estresados y dormimos poco. A veces perdemos la paciencia uno con el otro por estar estresados y sin dormir. Pero los cimientos que construimos permanecen fuertes y lo superamos.

Gracias a Dios, Alice, Rose y Angela saltaron ante la posibilidad de ayudar a planear nuestra boda. No podíamos haberlo hecho sin ellas. Por suerte para todos nosotros, no parezco tener el gen de Noviazzilla*.

Agarrados de la mano, Edward y yo hacemos nuestro camino hacia donde los Platt están sentados, y abrazo a Layla por enésima vez, tan increíblemente agradecida de que pueda estar aquí.

—Luces muy bonita, Bella —dice.

—Gracias, cariño. Tú también.

Ella sonríe y baja la mirada a su vestido lila, girando un poco su cuerpo para hacerlo balancearse. Sus gruesos rizos color cobrizo se derraman sobre su hombro, y nunca olvidaré lo hermosa que es.

Sue se acerca y me da a un alborotado Liam.

—Creo que alguien quiere a su mamá. —Ella deja una toallitas sobre el delicado tirante de mi vestido, y esto es la maternidad. No es glamoroso. Hay una posibilidad muy grande de que él vomite sobre mí.

Bueno regurgitar pero aun así es poco elegante.

La paternidad es hermosa… pero sí, poco elegante. Gratificante, pero frustrante. Un caos organizado y a veces solo un caos. Pero incluso con mi maravilloso título y mi trabajo genial, todavía es la mejor cosa que he hecho nunca. Y darle este regalo a padres sin un hijo cuando no estaba a la altura de la situación, también está ahí arriba.

Una vez que lo tengo acomodado otra vez, Layla pregunta si puede sostenerlo.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

Ella gira su silla y después se sienta, vibrando de emoción.

—Asegúrate de sostener su cabeza. Aquí vamos. Justo así. —Una sonrisa orgullosa llena mi cara y Layla irradia felicidad mientras sostiene a su pequeño hermano.

Espero que ellos sean cercanos algún día. Tal vez no pase hasta que sean adultos, pero eso espero.

—¿Él vendrá con nosotros? —le pregunta Layla a Esme de repente, su expectativa por eso es clara como el día en su rostro.

Mi sonrisa muere, aplastada por el intenso peso que se instala en mi estómago.

Todos los ojos se giran hacia mí, algunos preocupados, otros completamente alarmados. Excepto Layla. Ella espera la respuesta de Esme con gran expectación.

La palma de Edward se apoya en la parte baja de mi espalda y hace lo que deberían ser círculos calmantes con su pulgar. Observo a Layla, sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

Esme la mira y su rostro se suaviza.

—No, cariño. Él se quedará aquí con Edward y Bella.

—Pero tú dijiste que es mi hermano.

Por un momento, creo que tal vez fue un enorme error referirnos a él de esa forma con ella. Pero sabía que ella se habría dado cuenta de todos modos y no queríamos mentirle nunca. Lo mejor que podemos hacer, como siempre, es explicarnos tan abiertamente como sea posible y esperar que eso no la lastime.

Esme mueve su silla más cerca de Layla y pasa una mano sobre su cabello.

—Lo es, dulzura.

—Amy y Amber son mis hermanas y ellas viven con nosotros.

—Eso es verdad. —Ella traga, obviamente tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Y esas personas nos dieron a Amy y Amber. Yo estaba ahí. Y tú dijiste que Edward y Bella me dieron a ti y a papi. Entonces ¿por qué no podemos tener a Liam también? —Sus brazos se aprietan alrededor del pequeño que ella cree que debería irse a casa con ella y no puedo evitar el aleteo de pánico que baila en mi garganta. Al mismo tiempo, lágrimas llenan mis ojos.

—Cariño… —comienza Esme—. Liam necesita quedarse aquí. Edward y Bella son sus padres. No tu papi y yo.

—Pero… —Sus cejas se fruncen y comprendo que es difícil de entender. ¿Por qué la entregamos a _ella_ y no les damos a su hermano también? Y estas son el tipo de cosas que a veces hacen difíciles las adopciones abiertas, especialmente porque Edward y yo solucionamos nuestros problemas y estamos otra vez juntos. Pero esto nos trajo mucha belleza y felicidad también, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Finalmente salgo de mi sorpresa y me arrodillo frente a ella. El vestido se infla a mi alrededor mientras apoyo una mano en su rodilla y espero a que pose sus hermosos ojos sobre mí.

—Layla, sé que es difícil de entender y lo siento por eso, cariño. ¿Recuerdas como hemos hablado de que Edward y yo buscamos a la mejor mamá y al mejor papá para ti porque nosotros no podíamos ser lo que tú necesitabas cuando eras un bebé?

Ella baja la mirada a Liam y después me mira otra vez, asintiendo.

—Tu mamá y papá son justo lo que necesitas y ellos cuidan muy bien de ti.

Es fácil ver cuánto ama a Carlisle y Esme en su dulce sonrisa.

—Mamá y papá nos llevaron a _acampar_ el fin de semana pasado. ¡Fue muy divertido!

Todos alrededor se ríen por su entusiasmo.

—¡Eso es muy genial! —le respondo, aunque ya sabía sobre el viaje para acampar—. Bueno… ahora que nosotros hemos trabajado tanto… Edward y yo somos justo lo que Liam necesita y, con suerte, seremos capaces de cuidar de él tan bien como tu mamá y tu papá cuidan de ti. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

Layla mira el dulce rostro dormido de Liam antes de susurrar:

—Eso creo. —Ella acurruca su cuerpo con el de él y me llega un recuerdo vívido de hacer la misma cosa con ella el día que firmamos los papeles de adopción. Con mi mano libre, agarro el borde de la mesa, mis nudillos se ponen blancos mientras trato de controlar mis emociones que tratan de liberarse—. ¿Lo veré otra vez? —pregunta Layla, sacándome del lugar oscuro al que me dirigía.

—Por supuesto que lo harás. —Le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Él estará con nosotros cada vez que vayamos a verte. Y podrás hablar por Skype con él siempre que quieras. ¿Cómo suena eso?

—Bien —responde con una sonrisa.

Entonces Edward se agacha a mi derecha y apoya una de sus grandes manos sobre una de las de Layla.

—Te amamos muchísimo. Nada cambiará eso nunca.

—Yo también los amo —dice ella mira a Edward y después a mí—. Y amo a Liam. —Vuelve a mirarlo—. Desearía poder llevarte a casa —le susurra a él—, pero vamos a jugar y a divertirnos un montón juntos. Y aunque Amy y Amber sean apestosas, te divertirás jugando con ellas también.

Suaves risas surgen del grupo otra vez.

De alguna manera, es desgarrador que Layla no crezca viendo a su hermano y otros hijos que tengamos, diariamente. Pero sé que todos trabajaremos mucho para mantenerlos tan conectados como sea posible. Y sé que ella será la mejor hermana mayor, en cualquier forma que pueda para todos sus hermanos menores, independientemente de que vivan con ella o no.

Hemos considerado mudarnos más cerca de los Platt pero otra vez no queremos acercarnos tanto y hacer que Carlisle y Esme se sientan incómodos. Layla es su hija y no queremos confundirla más de lo que ya está con toda la situación.

Todavía vivimos en Washington y ellos todavía viven en California del norte, así que no es demasiado lejos para viajar más a menudo. Hemos discutido ir a visitar más seguido ahora que llegó Liam y que Layla es lo suficientemente grande para entender más lo que está pasando, y esperamos ser capaces de poder hacerlo.

Tal vez nuestra familia no es lo que algunos podrían llamar perfecta. Pero es _nuestra_ versión de perfección. Y todos hacemos lo posible para aprovecharlo al máximo.

.

.

Usando mi lencería sexy color negro, esa noche me subo a la cama junto a Edward. Él me sostiene cerca, sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor. Sus besos profundos alivian mi alma y la forma en que sus manos se mueven sobre mi piel hacen que todo mi cuerpo se caliente por la anticipación.

Un agudo llanto surge del monitor del bebé y nos quedamos quietos. Esperamos. Liam se queja un poco más y después se tranquiliza, así que reanudamos nuestros toques. Es lento y suave porque estamos exhaustos.

Cuando Liam llora otra vez, Edward gruñe por la frustración con su boca contra mi cuello, sus manos agarrando mi trasero. Mis piernas, fuertemente envueltas a su alrededor, se tensan un poco por mi propia frustración.

—Él se volverá a dormir —murmura Edward—. Regresa esas piernas a mi alrededor.

Hago lo que me dice y él me recompensa con un movimiento firme de su cadera justo donde más lo necesito.

El llanto de Liam se termina y nuestros movimientos se reanudan.

Pero entonces… él está demasiado tranquilo.

Palmeando la espalda de Edward, susurro:

—Necesito ir a chequearlo.

—Él está bien —murmura alrededor de mi pezón.

—Pero…

Él levanta su cabeza, mirando el monitor y después otra vez a mí.

—Él está bien, nena.

—Yo solo…

—Bella, por favor —gruñe—. No hemos tenido sexo en casi dos semanas y, antes de eso, fueron meses, y este cuerpo… Dios. —Mueve sus manos firmemente por los lados de mi torso y agarra mi cadera—. Te necesito. Él está bien. Lo prometo. Por favor, solo déjame tenerte.

Bueno… cuando él lo dice así…

Lo empujo hacia arriba, pero justo cuando él protesta, lo ruedo sobre su espalda y me coloco a horcajadas sobre él. Sus ojos brillan con amor y lujuria, y nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Inclinándome hacia abajo, rozo mis labios con los suyos.

—Gracias por casarte conmigo.

Él sonríe.

—Gracias a ti por permitírmelo.

Besándolo profundamente, me rozo contra todo su cuerpo duro como una roca, disfrutando la sensación de él y esperando que ya pasemos a la parte sexual de esta noche.

O uno de los dos se quedará dormido antes de que pase.

Tal vez deberíamos empezar a perfeccionar el arte del rapidito.

Esta vez, cuando Liam llora, soy yo la que deja escapar un gruñido frustrado contra la piel del estómago de Edward. Estaba tan cerca de sacarle el bóxer.

—Iré yo —dice él.

—No. Yo voy.

—Es mi noche.

—Lo sé, pero está bien. Quiero controlarlo de todos modos. Regresaré pronto. No te muevas. Y no te duermas.

Él me hace un saludo militar.

—Sí, señora.

Termino alimentando un poco a Liam, principalmente por comodidad, y lo acurruco cerca de mí, inhalando su dulce olor a bebé. Una vez que está dormido otra vez, salgo en puntas de pie de su habitación y cierro su puerta lo más despacio posible.

De vuelta en nuestra habitación, una sonrisa de adoración llena mi rostro cuando veo a Edward dormido con su teléfono sobre su pecho, la canción del Candy Crush sale suavemente del altavoz.

Al menos lo intentó.

Cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho e inclinándome sobre el marco de la puerta, lo miro por un momento, deteniéndome en sus hermosas facciones, suaves y relajadas por el sueño.

Cuando el día termina y estoy sola con mis pensamientos, a veces todavía vuelvo a esos días oscuros y a menudo no puedo creer que encontramos el camino de regreso al otro. Trabajamos duro en no dar al otro por sentado porque sabemos lo que se siente estar alejados, deseando y necesitando al otro.

Mi mirada baja por sus brazos y mi sonrisa suave se agranda ante la vista de la banda de platino en su mano izquierda. Creo que llamar a Edward Cullen mi esposo me llenará de emoción cada vez que lo diga.

Cuando mis ojos se mueven más abajo y me doy cuenta de que todavía está duro, me muevo del marco de la puerta y me arrastro sobre su cuerpo sobre la cama, besando su pierna en una línea hacia arriba. Él deja escapar un suave gemido antes de despertarse del todo y ayudarme a desnudarnos completamente a ambos.

Él se desliza dentro de mí y es lento y reverencial al principio. Después cambia a rudo y necesitado y no podría ser más perfecto para una noche de bodas.

Después, Edward desliza sus dedos arriba y abajo sobre mi espalda mientras estamos acostados juntos. Estamos quietos, absorbiendo los eventos del día hasta que Edward murmura:

—Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado, Bella. ¿Sabes eso? No sé cómo me aguantas a veces pero le pido a Dios que nunca dejes de hacerlo. —Me aprieta más contra él—. Gracias por darme una hija increíble y un hijo maravilloso. Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa. Soy el jodido hombre más afortunado de la tierra y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ser lo que tú te mereces. Solo… —Su voz es ronca y veo las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos—. Te amo muchísimo. —Traga y dos de sus lágrimas caen mientras se inclina y besa mi frente.

Yo estoy llorando. No un llanto malo, pero gruesas lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas. Apoyo mi mano en un lado de su rostro, deslizo mi dedo por la humedad en su mejilla.

—Yo también tengo suerte, Edward. Sabes eso, ¿cierto? Se cuán afortunada soy por tenerte. Y también pasaré cada minuto del día intentando ser lo que tú te mereces. Porque te mereces lo mejor de todo. Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, y…

Un fuerte llanto me interrumpe y ambos nos reímos.

—Demonios, somos cursis —dice Edward limpiando sus mejillas y luego las mías con su mano.

Me río más fuerte, pensando que mi cara podría dividirse en dos y no podía imaginar estar más feliz de lo que estoy en este momento.

—Tú empezaste.

—El que lo dice lo es…

—Oh, cállate y ve a abrazar a tu hijo. —Me río, guiñándole un ojo.

Todavía en la cama, observo con absoluta fascinación como Edward se mueve para ponerse su bóxer y su pantalón de pijama. Él me dirige una sonrisa sobre su hombro.

—Pervertida.

Alzo mis cejas hacia él.

—Estaré esperando pacientemente la segunda ronda.

—Oh —dice—. La tendrás, pero por favor, nena, no te quedes dormida.

Lo intento pero él suave tarareo de Edward saliendo del monitor del bebé me duerme en minutos.

Pero sueño con él. Con la segunda ronda, la tercera y la cuarta. Con los años que vendrán y más hermosos niños. Con Layla viniendo a visitarnos cuando sea más grande. Con una casa llena de risas y amor.

Y sé… simplemente lo sé, que a pesar de los obstáculos de nuestro pasado y cualquier dificultad que todavía tengamos que enfrentar, todo valdrá la pena. Nuestra vida juntos es hermosa. Y nuestro futuro es más brillante de lo que nunca pude haber imaginado.

* * *

 _Bueno… y este fue el final. ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _¡Gracias por haberme acompañado durante esta historia! Sé que las hice llorar un poquito, ¿pero valió la pena llegar al final? ¡Espero que me lo cuenten en los comentarios!_

 _ **Gracias a Yani y Meli por ayudarme también con esta historia. ¡LAS QUIERO!**_

 _ **Gracias a la autora por permitirme realizar la traducción.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_ _cavendano13, alejandra1987, Noelia, May Cullen M, Liz Vidal, Somas, Kriss21, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, indii93, Maryluna, Tulgarita, torrespera172, Tata XOXO, Jupu, kaja0507, OnlyRobPatti, Vanina Iliana, Terewee, Angie Muffiin y caresgar26._

 _Recuerden que tengo otra traducción en proceso, pueden pasarse por ahí. Y nos leemos en otras traducciones, ya estoy trabajando en algunas más ;) ;)_

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
